¡No me sueltes!
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: Miró hacia allá, aquella visión podría ser producto de su mente perturbada. "¿Porqué deseas morir?"
1. Acorralada

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene situación de sexo no consensuado, se recomienda discreción.

 _Capítulo I_

—¡Maldito! Si vuelve a hacerlo, juro que lo voy a matar...—

Me levanto de la cama tambaleante, aún sintiendo el asqueroso toque de esas manos y el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío. Camino entonces dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño que está pasando el corredor, esperando no encontrarme con ese mal nacido.

El nuevo esposo de mi madre, tenían apenas tres años de casados y ya me había desgraciado la vida. ¡Ese hijo de puta! Lo odiaba con todo mi ser y a ella por haberlo traído a nuestra vida. Desde un principio me daba muy mala espina, pero esa necia no había querido entender razones.

—Algún día te casarás y me quedaré sola... ¡Tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida Kagome! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme?— Fueron sus exactas palabras, las cuales aún estaban frescas en mi memoria.

Que hubiera dado por estar al lado de mi padre, como mi hermano menor, Sota. Pero no, por alguna extraña razón se empecinaron en que me quedara con ellos. Aún recuerdo las lágrimas de mi progenitor, al ver que nos habían separado, tal vez para siempre.

Giro las llaves del agua, no me importa si está fría o caliente, hago un cuenco con mi mano y con ímpetu lavo todo el líquido seminal que escurre por mis piernas. Quiero llorar de rabia, de impotencia, pero simplemente no puedo. Abro el botiquín, allí están esas píldoras, las denominadas 'del día después', lo que menos quiero es quedar embarazada de ese animal.

Tomó una y evito pensarlo mucho, la trago sin beber agua. De pronto oigo que llaman a la puerta.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien?—

—¡Lárgate!— Grito con marcado enojo para que esa mujer me deje en paz.

—No sé que es lo que le pasa, esa niña está muy mimada, es mi culpa...—Le escucho decir en la lejanía.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo mientras descanso mis brazos en el lavamanos. Quiero escapar de este lugar... Me siento sucia e incapaz de defenderme. ¿Porqué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Estaba sola, no había duda alguna.

—¡Kagome! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!— Los fuertes golpes a la hoja de madera me sacaron de mis pensamientos. ¡Era él! Ese infeliz. Comienzo a temblar, no quiero verle. Me siento acorralada y acercó mi cuerpo contra la pared, angustiada.

—¡Qué abras, con un demonio!— De pronto me doy cuenta de la situación, el hombre está arremetiendo contra el único acceso en donde estoy y horrorizada observó que poco a poco el obstáculo que me separa de él va cediendo.

¡No, por Dios! ¡Que no entre! Si existe Dios, que haga algo, lo necesito más que nunca. Mis suplicas no sirvieron de nada, allí estaba él en el umbral, viéndome con aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¡Solo quiero estar sola!— Le hago saber y trato de alejarme pero no tengo a donde, aquel fácilmente me toma del hombro y me abofetea.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No ves que tu madre esta preocupada de que cometas una imprudencia?— Se le da mucho la actuación, cínico, de pronto me muestra las marcas de mis antebrazos.

—Pequeña ¿no ves que eres muy importante para nosotros? Si te perdiéramos, no sabríamos que hacer...— Entonces me acerca a él, obligándome a aspirar su aroma. De un empujón lo alejo de mí, me repugna, no quiero que ponga sus manos en mi persona.

—Hija, debes entender. Naraku solo quiere ayudarte a superar esta depresión.—

—Ya me he dado cuenta...— Le suelto con ironía a mi madre. Tuve que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para contestarle, porque realmente estaba muerta de miedo. Le veo suspirar con cierto cansancio.

—Naomi, ve a descansar, déjame hablar con nuestra hija...— En ese instante comienzo a sudar frío, me dejará sola con él.

—No sé cómo agradecerte, mi amor...— Le da un beso y la veo desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación principal. Ese tipo se me acerca, dándome la vuelta e inclinándome sobre el lavabo, alzando mi camisón de franela hasta la cintura.

¡¿Lo va a hacer?! ¡¿Lo va a hacer otra vez?!

Quiero gritar pero con energía cubre mi boca y me presiona para que no pueda incorporarme o defenderme.

¡Por favor, no!

Comencé a llorar, mi corazón y mi cuerpo estaban rotos, aquel degenerado había venido violándome desde hacía dos meses. No era que no quisiera decirle a mi madre, por temor o pena, lo intente varias veces al borde de las lágrimas pero solo recibí regaños y burlas de su parte, sin permitirme siquiera explicarle la situación.

Me quede quieta mientras escuchaba los sonidos guturales de ese cerdo. Hasta que se vino de nueva cuenta en mis entrañas.

—Veo que lo gozaste, ahora sé buena chica y ve a dormir, que mañana es día de escuela...— Se apartó y con vergüenza corrí lejos de ahí para encerrarme en mi habitación, mientras juraba que esos dos iban a pagarlo y muy caro.

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana, dándole de lleno en el rostro. Estaba cansada y adolorida por culpa de las acciones de su padrastro. Se levantó como pudo para acomodar su uniforme y tomar un baño, ese día se escaparía de la escuela para rondar por la ciudad y de ser posible llegar muy entrada la noche. Lo que menos quería era estar a merced de ese hombre despreciable.

Bajó las escaleras y un delicioso aroma le dio de lleno, recordaba que cuando era más pequeña, su madre cocinaba lo mismo cada mañana: panqueques y huevos con jamón. Suspiró con melancolía, sabía que ya nada podía ser como antes.

Caminó rumbo a la puerta sin despedirse si quiera y al salir advirtió que Naraku ya la estaba esperando para llevarla al colegio. Se detuvo un instante, viendo fijamente al autor de sus desgracias. Lo detestaba... ¿Pero porqué él tenía que llevarla a la escuela? Si esto pasaba, probablemente sus planes se vendrían abajo.

—Sube al auto...— Ordenó con frialdad.

—¡No!— La joven de cabellos color negro y ojos castaños se negó rotundamente a ir con él. Se acercó y con fuerza la obligó a subirse en el coche.

—No tienes opción— Le dijo y cerró la puerta del copiloto de golpe. Entonces ella lo vio pasar por el frente del vehículo hasta que se metió, poniendo el motor en marcha. Con sobrado descaro posó una mano en una de las piernas de la muchacha y comenzó a acariciarla, para después conducir por esas calles aún desoladas.

—Te tengo grandes noticias, podremos divertirnos por todos los rincones de la casa. Tú madre se va de viaje esta tarde...— Le hizo saber con cierto entusiasmo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas demente si crees que voy a permitir que me vuelvas a tocar!— Vociferó angustiada, apretándole la mano con fuerza y clavándole las uñas, en un intento por separar esa extremidad de su cuerpo, pero el castaño no se inmutó.

—Muñequita sabes muy bien que no tienes escapatoria ni quién te defienda... Así que... Prepárate para esta noche...— Le murmuró al oído.

Ella se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de su padrastro, no podía creerlo. La adolescente entonces se bajó, sintiéndose aliviada, pues ya habían llegado a su destino. Azotó la portezuela del auto con fuerza, haciéndole saber su rabia.

—¡No! ¡No esta vez!— Masculló entre dientes, viendo cómo aquel se perdía entre el tráfico de la mañana.

Solícita regreso a su casa solo para encontrar a su madre preparando el equipaje. Ella le observó ir y venir por toda la habitación, metiendo varias cosas en la maleta, parecía que el viaje sería muy largo. Entonces se aproximó a aquella mujer de cabellos castaños.

—Mamá ¿podemos hablar?— Preguntó con marcada timidez.


	2. Despreciada

Capítulo II

La señora de Naraku se le quedo viendo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Me doy cuenta de que haces lo que te da la gana, ahora, faltaste a la escuela por tus estúpidos caprichos, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Y apresúrate que no tengo tiempo.— Mandó para ponerse a acomodar sus pertenencias en la valija.

—Mamá, Naraku...— La mujer chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, era el cuento de nunca acabar.

—Si vienes a hablarme necedades de tu padre, te pido que te retires...—

—¡No es mi padre! ¿No entiendes? No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así, ese miserable...— Naomi se levantó de la cama y con ira le cruzó la cara de una cachetada. La joven pelinegra se llevó la mano al área afectada mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—¡Te dije! Te pedí que no te expresaras así de él. Es un buen hombre, nos ha cuidado y mantenido, nos ha acogido en su casa ¿y cómo le pagas? ¡Eres una malagradecida!— Le hizo saber su 'error' de malas maneras, su hija la estaba sacando de quicio.

—¡Escúchame por una maldita vez!—

—¡No! ¡Lárgate de aquí!—

—¡Él abusó de mi!—

Las dos gritaron al mismo tiempo pero lo que revelara la joven dejo a su madre sorprendida. La mujer se sentó con torpeza sobre la cama, haciendo que la ropa que había doblado cayera y se desparramara sobre la alfombra.

—¿Qué dices? No, no puede ser verdad...— No lo creía, su amado esposo... ¿Se habría atrevido a tanto? ¡No! Su hija seguramente le estaba mintiendo. Levantó el teléfono que descansaba en el buró y marcó a la oficina de su marido.

Kagome la veía desde un rincón de la alcoba, mientras que la mujer lloraba desesperada, gritándole al auricular y exigiendo al hombre que se presentará de inmediato. Después de colgar se acomodó en un sofá y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—¿Mamá?—

—Vete de aquí, no quiero verte...— Arrastró las palabras llenas de rencor y la chica salió de ahí, encaminándose a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo para dar rienda suelta al llanto.

Cuando se hubo serenado sacó una mochila del armario, disponiendo de su celular, cargador, audífonos, cuatro cambios de ropa, dos pares de zapatos, artículos de limpieza personal y sus documentos. También buscó los ahorros que tenía escondidos debajo de la cama, con eso podría comprarse un billete de tren a Tokio para buscar a su padre y a su hermano, además que le sobraba lo suficiente para, si se lo proponía, vivir hasta tres meses sin un empleo.

De pronto escuchó que Naraku había llegado, se asomó por la ventana y vio el lujoso auto estacionado en la acera. Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y abrió la ventana de su alcoba arrojando el morral entre los arbustos, no sabía porque lo había hecho pero consideró que era un simple impulso. Oyó que su madre y ese tipo discutían acaloradamente.

—¡Tú hija es una prostituta! ¡Se paseaba de acá para allá, prácticamente desnuda! ¿Qué hombre podría resistirse a eso?—

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Confíe en ti!— Le gritó la mujer con los puños cerrados.

—¡No soy culpable, solo sé que te amo!— Aquel entonces cayó de rodillas para ponerse a llorar, tomando por sorpresa a su ya perturbada esposa.

—Naraku...— Murmuró su nombre y le acarició los largos cabellos castaños.

—Ella me buscaba... A cada rato se me estaba ofreciendo, no soy perfecto Naomi, caí en la tentación pero solo fue una vez, jamás se volvió a repetir. ¡Te lo juro!— Kagome desde lo alto de la escalera observaba esa escena petrificada. ¡Él estaba mintiendo! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué su madre prefería a esa bestia que a su propia hija?

—Perdóname, por favor, yo te creo...— Esas palabras destruyeron la realidad de la joven, ella había optado por ese ser que le había arruinado la vida.

—¡Mamá!— Ambos voltearon a ver a la morena pero la mujer pronto le dio la espalda. Naraku le miraba con desprecio pero no dijo nada.

—Kagome, quiero que te largues de esta casa— La voz decidida de su progenitora, le dio de lleno.

—Bien, voy por mis cosas...—

—¡No! Te vas con lo que traes puesto, no te llevarás nada...— Ella se tragó su tristeza y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de haber elegido al hombre que daño a tu hija, a tu propia sangre...— Dicho esto desapareció de su vista al cerrar el acceso de dicha vivienda.

Caminó de ahí a paso lento, llorando a mares, preguntándose el porque aquella que se decía ser su madre le había despreciado. De una cosa estaba segura, iba a recibir un castigo, tal vez no de su parte, pero aún así creía en la justicia divina.

Había avanzado una gran distancia cuando recordó la maleta que se había dejado oculta en aquel sitio. Regresó sobre sus pasos, cuidando de no llamar la atención de la pareja que estaba en la casa ni de los transeúntes curiosos que pudieran estar caminando cerca de ahí.

Se sintió afortunada, ya que pudo hacerse de sus cosas sin ningún problema.

Deambuló por las calles de aquel suburbio, pensando en qué pasaría al llegar con su padre. En cómo explicarle lo que había ocurrido en la morada de ese monstruo.

Se sentía vacía, sucia, desdeñada.

Caminó un poco más, ya el atardecer se aproximaba y necesitaba probar bocado.

Llegó a un puesto de okonomiyaki y ordenó uno de mariscos y té verde. La larga caminata le había dejado hambrienta y cansada. Comió ávidamente, sin dejar ni una sola migaja, pagó y se marchó de ese lugar.

Aún traía puesto su uniforme escolar y necesitaba desesperadamente un baño. Cerca de ahí había un pequeño hotel, el precio era accesible por lo que pidió una habitación.

Anduvo por los largos pasillos, hasta la alcoba designada. Al entrar, encendió la luz y se encontró con que la habitación era muy pequeña pero tenía una cama matrimonial con dos mesitas de noche, dos lamparas, un peinador y un televisor, además una cocineta con un mini bar, y un poco más allá, el baño. Abrió las cortinas de golpe y se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido, las luces de la ciudad de Nagasaki brillaban pintando el cielo nocturno de color naranja.

Comenzó a llorar, estaba completamente sola.

Subió a la cama y se abrazó a sus rodillas, meditando en aquella pesadilla, de la que estaba segura, había escapado. Buscó su celular, encontrándose con varias llamadas de su padrastro.

Entonces escuchó el único correo de voz que le había dejado en el aparato.

"—Maldita puta, ¿crees que puedes escapar de mi? Te voy a encontrar y te haré pagar la humillación que me hiciste pasar con la idiota de tu madre. Agradece que no te...—"

No quiso oír más, pero decidió no borrar el audio, probablemente lo podría utilizar después para defenderse de ese tipo, en caso de ser necesario.


	3. Lágrimas

_Capítulo III_

No podía conciliar el sueño.

Varias veces dio vueltas en la cama debido al temor de que aquel degenerado apareciera en cualquier instante por la puerta y le hiciera daño, pero debía aceptar que ya no había nada más de qué preocuparse. Estaba muy lejos de ese maldito.

A la mañana siguiente decidió irse, no tenía a nadie en esa ciudad, ni familia ni amigos, ya que siempre fue muy arisca y tímida en la escuela, por lo que carecía de amistades.

Después de desayunar, salió de ahí con rumbo a la estación de trenes, esperaba llegar en un poco más de siete horas y creía recordar la dirección de la casa de su padre.

Suspiró tranquila mientras abordaba el tren de las diez y quince de la mañana, estaba próxima a adquirir su libertad completa. Jamás volvería atrás.

—Sesshomaru, ¿porque no me acompañas a almorzar?— Una joven muy bella se acercó a su persona. Aquella tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojizos, era de mediana estatura y delgada. Llevaba el cabello en una cola alta y traía puesto un vestido color azul y zapatos altos del mismo tono.

—Kagura, mientras estás aquí mortificándome, pierdo tiempo valioso. Sabes que debo encargarme de mis asuntos. Te pido cortésmente que te vayas en este instante...— Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y se alejó en silencio, dejándole solo. Su prometido, a pesar de ser apuesto, era frío y calculador, y jamás intento ser cariñoso o afectuoso, pero poco importaba, si al final de cuentas sería su esposo.

El prominente abogado la vio salir por la puerta, realmente era un fastidio.

Se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla y se llevó los brazos a la cabeza, relajándose un poco.

Estaba muy molesto con su padre ya que prácticamente le obligó a aceptar ese compromiso desde muy joven. Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de elegir a su novia, y se lamentaba, ya que su medio hermano, Inuyasha, había tenido mejor suerte. Dejo de lado estos pensamientos y se concentró en su labor. Esperaba ya terminar con los detalles del caso que estaba representando, aún quedaba un largo día por delante y en las oficinas de la firma de abogados Taisho&Sons ya se podían escuchar los teléfonos sonando. Parecía que sería una jornada muy agitada.

Se enderezó y abrió el cajón que estaba a la derecha de su escritorio y encontró la foto de aquella muchacha. Era una famosa estrella juvenil que había conocido personalmente gracias a Kikyo, la futura esposa de su medio hermano.

—Rin...— Murmuró su nombre con cierto cariño, para después guardar el retrato de vuelta en aquel lugar.

—Busco al señor Koichi Higurashi...— Le dijo a la mujer que estaba regando las plantas del jardín.

—¿Higurashi?—

—Si, exacto...— Había llegado hacía apenas una hora de Nagasaki. Tokio era una ciudad muy ocupada y tardó en conseguir un taxi para dirigirse a la casa de su progenitor. Estaba preocupada, pues creía que no sabía la dirección correcta. Cuando vio la fachada de la casa, suspiró con tranquilidad, no había duda de que era el hogar de su padre y de su hermanito Sota.

—Oh no pequeña, el señor Higurashi nos vendió la casa hará cosa de dos semanas, creo recordar que se fue a Estados Unidos...— ¡Kagome no podía creerlo! ¿Por qué nunca le llamó para hacerle saber su decisión de irse a otro país? Se entristeció sobre manera.

—Muchas gracias...— ¿Qué más podría decir?

Caminó lejos de ahí, la maleta le pesaba y le dañaba el hombro. Llegó a un parque y se sentó en uno de los bancos, analizando la situación. No tenía familia, estaba muy sola. A pesar de tener solo dieciséis años buscaría algo sencillo por lo pronto, como un restaurante de comida rápida o mensajería en algún corporativo u oficina.

—¡Buenas noches, señorita!— Ella giró hacia dónde provenía aquella voz y un grupo de tres jóvenes ya la habían rodeado.

—Es muy tarde para que estés tan solita... ¿Necesitas ayuda? Nosotros podemos ofrecer nuestros servicios ante tan hermosa damisela, ¿no es verdad, muchachos?— El que parecía ser el líder se acercó a ella con muy malas intenciones, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro. La tomó por el brazo y comenzó a acariciarla, metiendo la mano por debajo de la camiseta y el sostén para apretar uno de sus senos. Kagome trató de luchar pero le era imposible hacerlo.

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero no podia emitir ningún sonido y estaba tan asustada que a duras penas si podía respirar, mientras aquel la seguía manoseando.

Entonces los temores de ella pronto se harían realidad al ver que uno de los otros dos arrojaba una roca y destruía la lampara más cercana, dejando aún más oscuro ese sitio y con ahínco aquel sujeto que la tenía paralizada intentó arrastrarla hacia los matorrales. Solo entonces se armó de valor, no dejaría que le pasara lo que ya le había hecho Naraku. Se soltó como pudo y con sus manos araño el rostro de aquel degenerado, haciéndole sangrar y escapando de su alcance.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!— Gritó con el afán de que alguien se diera cuenta de su situación pero aquel delincuente pronto le dio alcance. La arrojó al suelo y la volteo hasta subirse encima de ella.

—¡Perra!— Dicho esto le propinó un puñetazo, rompiéndole el labio inferior y haciéndolo sangrar. Luego le propinó otro y ella sintió que se perdía en un oscuro abismo. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el líquido vital y sólo alcanzó a oír las burlas de los compañeros de ese bruto.

Su remera fue desgarrada sin que ella pudiera defenderse.

Estaba todo perdido, pero no importaba ya nada, seguro la matarían y dejarían abandonado su cuerpo en aquel parque. Su madre al enterarse de su muerte sería feliz con Naraku, su padre y hermano también, pero la única parte que pudiera considerar 'buena', era que dejaría de sufrir de una vez por todas si esos rufianes se atrevían a tanto.

De repente sintió menos peso y escuchó unas palabras en la lejanía.

—¡¿Se sienten bien agrediendo a una niña?!—Luego silencio.

Estaba tan aturdida que no sabía que estaba pasando.

Fueron unos instantes muy preocupantes, pero después de unos minutos sintió el cálido acercamiento de unos brazos y una voz masculina que le pedía:

—Quédate conmigo...— Y ya no supo más.

Abrió los ojos con cansancio, el lugar estaba oscuro pero lograba distinguir el techo de color blanco. Giró la cabeza a un lado y vio que habían unas ventanas enormes por donde se podían divisar los demás edificios aledaños.

"¿En dónde estoy?" Se preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco. De pronto sintió un dolor punzante y se llevó la mano a los labios. Se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía una bandita adhesiva.

¿Pero porqué?

Entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad, arrojó con fuerza las sabanas al piso y se dio cuenta de que solo traía una camisa de seda por demás vestimenta. Asustada se puso de pie y busco a tientas el switch de la luz, tardó en encontrarlo pero al fin pudo localizarlo. Parpadeo varias veces para adaptarse al resplandor que la cegaba.

Cuando acostumbro su vista al brillo que emanaban las lámparas pudo contemplar aquel sitio completamente. La mueblería era de color negro y estos contrastaban con lo blanco del muro.

La cama era tamaño King Size y estaba acomodada contra la única pared de la habitación, dos mesitas de noche y un pequeño peinador en el otro extremo del cuarto. Varios cuadros con temáticas de jazz y una planta terminaban de decorar el lugar.

Era demasiado masculino para su gusto.

Suspiró un poco y caminó sobre la alfombra gris con paso lento hacia los ventanales. Estaba al parecer en el último piso de aquel edificio y se sorprendió al ver que los autos desde esa altura lucían pequeños. Acercó las manos a los cristales y recargo su cabeza contra el vidrio para ponerse a llorar de nueva cuenta.

¿Qué lugar era ese? ¿Porqué estaba en esas condiciones y quién la había traído hasta ahí? Temía que aquellos maleantes después de haberle hecho daño, la hubiesen secuestrado o vendido a un tratante de blancas o tal vez...

—Veo que has despertado...—

¡Esa voz! La recordaba a la perfección, entonces, de eso se trataba. Giró un poco y sus ojos se confrontaron con los de la persona recién llegada.


	4. Salvador

_Capítulo IV_

Se quedó breves instantes observando a aquel hombre. Sus ojos eran tan inexpresivos y de un tono ámbar exquisito. Su cabellera era larga, de color plata lo que le recordó a la luna nueva. Y esas marcas de nacimiento que adornaban su blanca faz le daban un aire característico y único. Tenía un porte elegante e intimidante.

Traía puestos unos pantalones formales negros y una camisa azul marino, con los primeros botones desabrochados, estaba descalzo y en sus manos llevaba una charola con algún alimento.

Él estaba de pie junto a la puerta y le miraba fijamente.

Se daba cuenta de que lo conocía, bueno, no precisamente. Había visto su fotografía en algún diario, vaya la redundancia, pero aún así, no recordaba su nombre.

Era mucho más alto que ella y de complexión fuerte.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?— Su voz sonó ronca y profunda, casi pudo suponer que estaba molesto por algo.

—N-Nada...— Contestó nerviosa y a punto de soltar el llanto una vez más.

—¿Sabes qué es peligroso huir de casa a tan altas horas de la noche? Tuviste suerte de que pasará cerca de ahí... Esos tipejos no tenían buenas intenciones y como esos, hay muchos más que no tardarían en aprovecharse de una mocosa como tú— Le regañó mientras caminaba y dejaba la charola en el peinador.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado, señor...— Ella junto las manos y bajo la mirada con vergüenza, pues si le afectó un poco que la riñera de esa forma.

—Necesito que me des el número de tus padres para llamarles y que vengan por ti, como podrás notar, no puedes quedarte. Además, puse en peligro mi buen nombre al traerte aquí y no llamar a la policía para que te recogiera...— Ella se fijó en la mano izquierda del peli plata y esta al parecer tenía una herida, pues el pañuelo que la envolvía estaba teñida en sangre.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—

—¿Te refieres a esto?— Le dijo mostrándole el área afectada. —No tiene la más mínima importancia...—

—Ya veo...— De pronto enrojeció bruscamente, debido a lo que traía puesto. Aunque la camisa le cubría el torso y una gran parte de las piernas no dejaba de sentirse desnuda. Tiró de la prenda con ahínco tratando de ocultar el resto de su cuerpo.

—Disculpa, sé que no estás presentable pero tu ropa estaba en muy mal estado y te puse una de mis camisas. No te preocupes, nunca intentaría hacerte daño, solo eres una chiquilla y ni aunque fueras ya una mujer de edad adulta me atrevería a algo más, eso es de cobardes...— Pareciera que ese hombre hablaba en serio y ella se sintió menos cohibida.

—Gracias...— No hallaba que decirle por lo que después de mostrarle gratitud se quedó en silencio.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó.

—K-Kagome Higurashi— Por un instante se sintió tonta, le había dicho su apellido y aunque tratara de cambiar la situación, era de por sí imposible.

—Bien Kagome... Déjame llamar a tu familia y hacerles saber que estás fuera de peligro. Y espero que no vuelvas a cometer la imprudencia de irte de tu hogar...— Sacó su teléfono móvil y espero a que la chica le dictara el número de sus progenitores.

—Y-Yo... Mamá me echó de casa y vine hasta Tokio a buscar a mi padre pero él se fue a vivir a otro país y yo... Estoy sola...— Tenía que ser honesta pero solo a medias, tampoco iba a andar divulgando el abuso del cual fue objeto por parte de su padrastro.

El hombre la observó extrañado, pero sabía que era común que estas cosas pasaran. Se imaginaba que esa muchacha que ahora tenia enfrente, era una rebelde sin causa y su madre cansada de la situación, la corrió sin más. Pero no le daba esa impresión, se le miraba tímida y un poco antisocial. Se fijó en su largo cabello azabache y en sus ojos color chocolate, los cuales eran grandes y denotaban una gran tristeza. Era bonita, no podía negarlo, pero para él solo era una niña.

—No puedo ayudarte más... Necesito que mañana temprano te vayas. Puedes dormir hoy aquí, así que no debes preocuparte. Come algo y descansa...— Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se alejó por la puerta, dejando a una entristecida joven.

Se quedó estático en la estancia y aunque ansiaba ayudarle mucho más, prácticamente se sentía atado de manos.

Por un lado, la pequeña estaba muy golpeada y se preocupó por ella y por el otro, si la vieran salir los vecinos de su departamento, seguro qué pensarían lo peor de él.

Pero era su culpa, debió llamar a las autoridades en vez de llevarla consigo.

Al ver su mano se dio cuenta del peligro que habían corrido, y aunque había noqueado a esos hombres, era cuestión de minutos para que despertaran e incluso acabaran con sus vidas.

¿Qué hacer?

Tal vez debería dejar que se quedara unos días más para que sanara. Lo meditaría con la almohada y ya hablaría con ella a la mañana siguiente.

Se dirigió entonces a su habitación.

La alcoba era la principal y era el doble de grande que la de huéspedes. Se sentó en un sofá de piel oscura que daba a los grandes ventanales de aquel lugar. Siempre le ayudaba a relajarse la soledad en la cual se desenvolvía. Tomó el control remoto que estaba sobre una mesita y una suave música se escuchó por el recinto. Suspiró cansinamente, tenía aquel problema y era posible que Rin viniera a verle uno de esos días.

Esperaba que no fuera a ir pronto, porque no tendría como justificar la presencia de aquella chiquilla. Se levanto y se alejó al cuarto de baño a ducharse, después se iría a la cama ya que estaba muy agotado.

Kagome tomó el sandwich de jamón de pavo y le dio unas cuantas mordidas pero en realidad no le apetecía comer nada, así que solo bebió el jugo de naranja que había en la charola.

Tenía tanto que agradecerle a... ¡Cielo santo! Se había olvidado por completo de preguntarle su nombre. Aunque en principio le preocupó, resolvió hacerlo cuando se fuera de ahí.

Al examinar a detalle el cuarto, descubrió su mochila junto al buró que estaba a un lado de la cama.

La levanto y sacó un cambio de ropa. Luego vio que su teléfono aún tenía carga. Revisó y se encontró con que aquel miserable de Naraku seguía insistiendo en tratar de comunicarse con ella. Creía que se había deshecho de ese mal nacido pero no era así. Tal vez debería cambiar de número pero eso lo haría en cuanto consiguiera un lugar donde vivir.

Los correos de voz eran demasiados, en unos se mostraba arrepentido de haberle hecho daño pero en la mayoría le seguía profiriendo insultos y amenazas.

¿Cuándo iba a terminar esa situación? No lo sabía y tenía que aguantarse, solo hasta que cumpliera dieciocho años. Por suerte su cumpleaños número diecisiete estaba a pocos días de llegar y eso le ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco.

Y pensaba que era curioso cómo aquel desconocido le proporcionaba cierta confianza, no veía ni sentía malas intenciones en él y después de haber pasado por tanto creía que no volvería a confiar en un hombre así. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar de otra manera. La cuido y protegió aún sin saber de quién se trataba, era bueno, sí, lo era.

Se acostó y trató de relajarse. No apagó la lámpara y la luz iluminaba la alcoba a medias. Sabía que las pesadillas pronto se harían presentes y eso le asustaba. Poco a poco le fue venciendo el cansancio hasta que se quedó dormida.

En sus sueños aquel depredador apareció y la angustia se apoderó de su ser.

La tomaba a la fuerza y le hacía daño, pero ella no podía defenderse. Gritaba pidiendo auxilio y veía con tristeza que nadie le ayudaba. Entonces su salvador venía de nueva cuenta a su rescate pero lo veía morir a manos de aquellos tres delincuentes y su desesperación se acrecentaba, más y más.

—¡No!— Gritó y abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Estás bien?— Se reincorporó y vio que su lado estaba ese hombre. Sus ojos dorados le miraban interrogante y ella se sintió aliviada de tenerlo cerca. Con fuerza se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar.

—S-Sí— Murmuró y por primera vez la cercanía de un varón no le parecía desagradable.

—Te cuidaré, puedes quedarte conmigo si así lo deseas pero solo un tiempo hasta que puedas conseguir un empleo y un lugar para vivir...— Ella le miró y él se pudo dar cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban esperanzados y agradecidos.

—Muchísimas gracias, me iré pronto, no quiero ser una molestia— Le hizo saber.

Por instinto, con la mano derecha le secó las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la adolescente, las cuales estaban teñidas de rosa.

—Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla— Se levantó y caminó de ahí, ya estando cerca de la entrada del cuarto, Kagome hizo la pregunta obligada.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?— Cuestionó y él se le quedo viendo. No recordaba si ya se había presentado pero supuso que no había sido así.

—Sesshomaru Taisho—


	5. Ocultando la verdad

_Capítulo V_

Sesshomaru no pudo dormir en el resto de la noche. Aún estaba en su mente la escena que protagonizará aquella joven. Al llegar a la habitación, vio que gritaba angustiada y lloraba entre sueños. Al verla en ese estado se preocupó y aunque trato de despertarla, tardó mucho en hacerlo.

¿Qué era lo que Kagome tanto temía? Se imaginaba que podrían ser repercusiones del ataque del que fuera víctima.

Pero pensaba que algo definitivamente no estaba bien, y antes de que se ella se fuera lo investigaría.

Al ver que los rayos del sol iluminaban ya el cielo, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con su traje deportivo para salir a correr y despejar la mente. El sábado en la mañana era ideal para ejercitarse un poco, ya que las calles estaban desoladas y carentes de vida, por decir algo. Se ajustó el IPod al brazo y se sujetó el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Aunque tenía su propio gimnasio, el aire fresco le ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas referentes a su trabajo y a ese problemita que se había echado encima.

El ser abogado y el mejor de todo Japón le permitía darse unos cuantos lujos, además que su abuelo materno le tuvo gran estima por ser el primer nieto varón e hijo único de Irasue Takahashi y al morir le había legado una cuantiosa fortuna.

Llegó al vestíbulo del edificio y se encontró con esa mujer con quien compartía amistad y cama, la vio de soslayo y recordó que tenía tiempo de no estar con ella. La joven de tan solo veintitrés años ya era una actriz importante en su país.

Eran amantes y se veían a escondidas, con la precaución de evitar ser descubiertos. Ya que al ser figuras públicas, su relación prohibida destruiría por completo la reputación de ambos.

—Buenos días señor Taisho— Saludó al verlo llegar con una cándida sonrisa.

—Señorita Satō, tanto gusto de verla...— Aquel le tendió la mano.

Vio que su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en una trenza y llevaba un vestido casual de color rosa y plataformas. Se veía hermosa.

—He regresado hace apenas unas horas... ¿Qué le ocurrió?— Se mostró algo preocupada al ver que tenía un vendaje en su mano.

—Es una larga historia, Rin— Le hizo saber cómo si de cualquier cosa se tratase para que no indagará más de la cuenta.

—Me gustaría charlar con usted, es debido a ciertos problemas con mi nuevo contrato, verá, hay algunas cláusulas que no me parecen correctas, tal vez pueda orientarme...— Sabía lo que vendría después, estarían juntos amándose todo el día y al final, de nuevo, ella regresaría a sus libretos y reflectores. Eso lo enervaba porque ansiaba tenerla para siempre a su lado.

—Tal vez podríamos vernos el lunes en mi oficina...— Le sugirió, pero ella lo miró interrogante y con una decepción que se dejó notar de inmediato.

—Esta bien, si es posible nos veremos pasado mañana— Se alejó en silencio y aunque Sesshomaru sabía que no estaba muy contenta con su decisión, pronto la tendría entre sus brazos consolándola. La espera sería una tortura pero consideraba que era mejor dejar el asunto así, por el momento.

Aquella chica se subió a su automóvil y cogió su celular para hacer una llamada.

—¿Aló?—

—Kikyo, habla Rin...— Arrancó el motor y condujo lejos de ahí.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Si aceptó ir contigo de viaje?—

—Eso no será posible, al parecer se trae algo entre manos. Desde que nos conocemos nunca se ha negado a que estemos juntos, pero ahora...—

—...—

—Creo que no me quiere, como yo lo quiero a él. Temo que siempre sí se case con Kagura y que ni siquiera intente pedirme a mí que sea su esposa...—

—Yo sé que él te quiere... No te pongas así...—

—¿Tu crees?—

—Claro que sí, no debes preocuparte o entristecerte. Ven a mi casa, estoy sola. Inuyasha tiene que ir a hablar con unos clientes y eso le tomará el resto del día. Si gustas vamos de compras y a comer algo...—

—Me parece una excelente idea, te veo en una hora...— Dicho esto colgó la llamada y siguió su camino.

Había tomado un baño y se había cambiado de ropa después de recoger la habitación. Tomó sus pertenencias y luego se miró al espejo.

Notó que la piel alrededor de su ojo derecho se había hinchado un poco y tenía una tonalidad oscura. La herida de su labio había cerrado para bien de ella, pero aún le dolía. Suspiró con tristeza para salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y llevando en sus manos aquella bandeja.

Levantó la vista y observó con sorpresa ese lugar.

Era enorme y un sitio muy elegante, sobrio e igual que la habitación, muy masculino. Caminó por la sala, admirando los pisos de mármol gris y las paredes blancas, también las piezas de colección que reposaban en los muebles lustrosos de color negro. Se encaminó a la cocina y dejó la charola sobre la encimera.

Contuvo un grito de sorpresa al ver que podía observarse toda la ciudad desde esa altura. La luz del día se colaba por las ventanas, iluminando toda el área donde estaba.

¡Le pareció increíble!

Pronto se acercó a una puerta corrediza que daba hacia afuera, donde había una gran terraza. Tenía una pequeña piscina y un jacuzzi, pensó que el Señor Taisho tenía buen gusto.

Contempló después el mobiliario de maderas finas con colores neutros, pero predominaban el negro y el blanco.

—¡Que extraordinario es este sitio!— Se sentó en uno de los sillones y espero a que el peliplata saliera de una de las habitaciones que estaban en el segundo nivel. Tenía un poco de hambre, pero no tocaría nada hasta que llegara él. Los minutos pasaban y ese hombre brillaba por su ausencia, por lo que resolvió irse. Volvería después a agradecerle por su hospitalidad. Sin más preámbulos se alejó en silencio. Al abrir la puerta de la entrada principal, se dio cuenta de que había un pasillo largo que conducía a un ascensor. Siendo este el único apartamento del piso.

—Sin vecinos metiches, que bien...— Le pareció fantástico ese detalle. Sorprendida, caminó de ahí. Al llegar presionó el botón del elevador.

La compuerta se abrió y vio al hombre que la había rescatado, él estaba sorprendido y ella ni se diga.

—¿Puedes decirme a donde vas?— Cuestionó fríamente.

—Pues ya me iba, espere por usted pero creí que seguía durmiendo y no quise molestarlo...— Le respondió con timidez.

—Vuelve a casa, necesitamos hablar— Ella iba a replicar pero la aprisionó del hombro y la instó a regresar sobre sus pasos. Por la mente de la morena pasaban desde buenos pensamientos hasta aquellos que le hacían mal. ¿Se habría equivocado y en realidad el Señor Taisho no era una persona honorable?

Sesshomaru no dejó de notar que la jovencita estaba tensa por lo que decidió apartarse un poco.

—No tengas miedo... No te haré daño...— Le dijo conciliatoriamente.

—N-No...—

—Ya habíamos dado solución al asunto. Te pedí que te quedaras unos días en lo que buscas un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo...—

—Si, lo sé, pero no quiero ser una carga para usted...— Le dijo con voz suave pero él ni siquiera reparo en lo que decía, así que juntos entraron de nueva cuenta a la vivienda.

—Voy a ducharme, vuelvo enseguida...— Subió entonces por las escaleras que llevaban hacia su alcoba.

Kagome se quedó pensativa, meditando el por qué quería que se quedara con él. Le pareció extraño, si el día anterior le había dicho que tenía que irse. Se retorció las manos con sobrada preocupación, pero después de unos instantes se fue relajando al recordar que dijo que cuidaría de ella, se sonrojó un poco y aguardó paciente por el señor Taisho.

El bajó después de unos minutos y le pidió que le acompañará a la cocina. Ella se sentó en uno de los bancos y observó que el peli plata comenzaba a sacar sartenes e ingredientes para preparar el desayuno. Por un instante le pareció ver a su padre reflejado en él, lo echaba de menos y a su pequeño hermano.

—¿Revueltos?— Cuestionó mostrándole una cesta con varios blanquillos y ella sólo atinó a asentir después de unos segundos.

Sirvió los alimentos sobre la mesa del desayunador y comieron en silencio. El hombre la miraba fijamente, pero ella seguía con la vista puesta en el plato y rehuía de cierta forma hacer contacto visual con él.

—¿Porqué te echo tu madre de la casa?—

—...— Ella se quedó en silencio, no podía decirle el porque. Recordaba que esa mala mujer había elegido a su esposo, sobre ella, su hija.

—Tienes que decirme...— Le instó a hablar, pero vio que una lágrima furtiva recorría una de sus mejillas. La observó inquisitivo, deseando que le dijera algo.

—No puedo...— Soltó al fin, pero no fue una respuesta satisfactoria para él. Bebió un poco del café y espero a que aquella muchachita se tranquilizara para seguir interrogándole.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la pesadilla que tuviste?—

—¿He? ¡No! Es solo que... Bueno, aún recuerdo lo que pasó el día del ayer y en cierto modo, seguía asustada. Referente a lo que ocurrió entre mi mamá y yo, pues, es distinto, perdóneme que no pueda decirle, ¿podrá comprenderme?— Aceptó su explicación, pero no del todo.

—¿Estás estudiando, cierto?—

—Si, comencé en Abril y el año entrante iba a graduarme del bachillerato...Creo que no podrá ser así, ¿cierto?— Una mueca a modo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar y a pesar de la insistencia, la joven no hizo caso.

—Puedes contestar en la habitación...—

—No creo que sea importante— Dijo y comenzaron las notificaciones de varios mensajes de texto. Sesshomaru la vio con actitud reprobadora y ella solo le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Sacó el teléfono y comenzó a leer el contenido.

—Es solo una amiga de la escuela, me olvide de avisarle que vendría a buscar a mi papá...— Estaba nerviosa pero creyó que había logrado convencer al peli plata con su mentira, nada más lejos de la verdad.

El abogado la escaneó momentáneamente, y es que el lenguaje corporal de la chica le decía mucho más de lo que su boca hablaba, pero prefirió no importunarla, por lo que continuaron comiendo en silencio.


	6. Vivencias

_Capítulo VI_

Las vio sentadas a una de las mesas de la cafetería del centro comercial. Tomó sus compras y se acercó con interés fingido a las mujeres, tratando de entablar una conversación, algo de por sí difícil ya que no eran "santas de su devoción".

—Buenas tardes, Kikyo y Rin...— Saludó a la abogada y a la estrella, quien sin más estaba terminando de firmar unos autógrafos.

—¿Cómo estás, Kagura?—Cuestionó la joven con frialdad. Ellas no se llevaban muy bien a pesar de que las dos estaban comprometidas con los hermanos Taisho.

—No puedo quejarme, aunque Rin no deja de causar revuelo por donde quiera que pasa— Soltó de forma despectiva.

—Es joven y bella, además muy talentosa. Ha sobresalido de sus contemporáneas por mérito propio. Incluso le han ofrecido un papel importante en Hollywood... ¿No es grandioso— La vio de reojo y se dio cuenta de que la mujer palideció por su mordaz comentario.

—Bien, ¿que se puede esperar de personas así? La chica no tiene renombre ni viene de una familia acomodada, creo que su padre se suicido ¿no es cierto? Y su madre la abandonó desde pequeña... Si, no me imagino estar en sus zapatos... Debo reconocer que contrario a lo poco que pueden lograr los de su clase, superó las expectativas...— Se burló.

—Muchas personas que nacen en cuna de oro, al verse sin dinero no pasan de vagabundear o mendigar un plato de sopa caliente...— Contraatacó. Kagura observó con desdén su fachada de simplona, jeans, una camiseta y zapatos deportivos. No llevaba maquillaje pero su piel era tersa y llena de vida. Sus ojos de color castaño brillaban y le miraban indiferente. La joven que tenía enfrente se mesó el largo cabello azabache casi con desafío.

—Me quedaría a charlar pero llevo demasiada prisa, con permiso.

—Propio—

—¿Se ha ido? La verdad es insoportable, no sé cómo consiguió convertirse en la prometida de Sesshomaru— Murmuró la joven artista entre risas.

—Las familias adineradas solucionan todo con compromisos y ese tipo de basura, él no tuvo opción como Inuyasha— Le hizo saber con seriedad.

—Es un poco extraño...— Suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que pronto cambiará su situación— Le dijo sonriendo para que ella no estuviera más triste.

Kikyo Murayama tenía veintinueve años, y hacia un par años se había graduado de la escuela de leyes. Conoció a Inuyasha Taisho durante su curso y se habían enamorado. Inu No, su suegro no puso objeción en que la presentará tiempo después como su prometida y adoraba a la madre de su peliplata, Izayoi Taisho.

Bebió de su té y se quedo mirando a la joven que tenía enfrente. Esa pequeña que cuidó con esmero desde que su madre la dejara para irse y de la cual no supieron su paradero, hasta que la pequeña comenzó a ganar renombre.

La mujer regresó tiempo después pero casada, con dos niños y solo para pedirle dinero.

Su protegida no podía guardarle rencor y siempre que venía le ayudaba. Meditaba entonces en que cruel era la vida que se había ensañado contra Rin.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó un poco preocupada.

—Sí, discúlpame, no sé que estaba pensando—

—¿Cuándo regresará Kaede de sus vacaciones? Ya comienzo a extrañarla...—

—Esa mocosa, es una caprichosa sin remedio. Al menos me la pase muy bien en su ausencia.—Rió de buena gana. —Me llamo ayer y me confirmó que regresará en un par de semanas.—Esto último lo dijo con fastidio simulado.

—De verdad que nunca trató de obedecerte, aún recuerdo cómo peleaban cuando era más pequeña...— Se llevó una mano a la barbilla tratando de rememorar aquellas situaciones.

La hermana menor de la joven era muy rebelde pero tenía buen corazón. Estudiaba en la Universidad de Tokio y deseaba graduarse como una bióloga marina. En esos momentos estaba de viaje en las Bahamas junto a otros compañeros de la misma carrera.

—En fin, al menos la convencí de seguir estudiando... Fracasé contigo ¿he?— Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Sabes que mi sueño siempre fue ser actriz y si no hubiera sido por ti, eso no hubiera sido posible. Gracias por apoyarme...—

—No tienes que agradecer, eres como una hermana para mí...—

—Lo sé...— Le dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un suave apretón.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, me divertí muchísimo...— Le mencionó revisando la hora de su reloj de mano. Se pusieron de pie y se alejaron de ahí, siguiendo la charla animadamente.

/*/*/*/*/

Kagura no perdía ni el más mínimo detalle. Esa Rin Satō llegó a ser casi como una obsesión para ella, ya que muchas veces la veía cerca de su prometido y era algo que no debía dejar pasar como si no tuviera importancia. Segura estaba de que Kikyo trataba de meterle a esa mujer por los ojos a Sesshomaru y no sabía hasta qué punto podía afirmar que ella lo hacía solo porque la odiaba.

Si, era muy envidiada en su vida social. ¿Y es que acaso Sesshomaru no era muy atractivo y rico? Ya tenía asegurado su futuro después de que su padre perdiera gran parte de su fortuna en negocios que no prosperaron, por lo cual, lo que dijera la prometida de Inuyasha le había provocado cierto resentimiento. Apretó los puños con ira, no dejaría que una oportunidad así se le fuera de las manos y menos por culpa de esa tipa.

/*/*/*/*/

Los días habían pasado con rapidez y la convivencia con el señor Taisho era muy escasa ya que permanecía fuera muchas horas. Y agradecía hasta cierto punto que al menos tenía la oportunidad de estar sola y evitar de este modo, sentirse una molestia. Pero no deseaba estar más tiempo en el departamento del susodicho, él era demasiado extraño y muchas veces se rehusaba a entablar una plática con ella. Muy a menudo respiraba tan quedo para no cortar el silencio que siempre se apoderaba del lugar, más cuando él estaba en casa.

Aspiro profundamente el aire de la mañana, para acomodarse los cabellos que se mecían con rebeldía por causa del viento que le había dado de lleno. Estaba un poco inclinada sobre el balcón y admiraba los edificios aledaños como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, mientras que Sesshomaru la observaba desde la cocina.

Se sirvió otra copa de vino, tenía que festejar que había ganado el caso en el cual había trabajado desde hacía varios meses. Se llevó entonces la mano al bolsillo y sacó su teléfono celular, solo para corroborar que no había ninguna llamada de ella.

Chasqueo la lengua al ver que la pelinegra que "tenía a su cuidado" entraba de nueva cuenta.

—Señor...—

—Kagome, necesito hablar contigo...— Le dijo con frialdad.

—¿Si?— Ella se puso un poco nerviosa debido al tono que uso para decirle esa frase.

—Tengo un amigo. Él es dueño de un edificio de apartamentos en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad, son pequeños pero acogedores. ¿Te importaría que fuéramos a verlos? Así ya te moverías con más libertad porque veo que te aburres en casa...—

—Pero, deben ser costosos... No, no creo que pueda pagar el alquiler, no estoy trabajando y—

—He decidido protegerte, no tienes de qué preocuparte, te he conseguido un trabajo en las oficinas y yo me encargaré de la renta...— Cerró los ojos mientras le explicaba la situación.

—No, no es necesario... No quiero ser una carga para usted, de verdad... Le agradezco su ayuda pero no...— Ella se quedó sin habla porque él se acercó hacia su persona. Sintió la tibieza de su mano al tomarle con firmeza de la barbilla.

—Acepta, no pido nada a cambio...— Se cuestionaba el porque él era tan bueno con ella, pero segura estaba de que era lástima y eso la hizo sentirse inferior.

—Discúlpeme, pero no puedo... Tal vez el trabajo, pero es todo...—

—Si es lo que quieres, no puedo obligarte a acceder de ningún modo. Puedes empezar a buscar desde mañana un lugar por tu cuenta—

—¡Sí! Creo que será lo mejor Señor Taisho, gracias por todo...— La joven le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y él no pudo hacer menos que recibir ese tierno gesto de su parte.

—¿Quieres salir de paseo?— La pregunta que le formulará le pareció un tanto curiosa, pero no habiendo nada que hacer, decidió a asentir a su propuesta muy emocionada.

/*/*/*/*/

Era un día agradable, a pesar de ser Marzo. Ya pronto llegaría la primavera y podría dejar de lado esas largas chaquetas, que eran muy incómodas de usar.

Después de media hora, en la cual casi no cruzaron palabra, Kagome se acercó a un puesto de perritos calientes y ordenó algo para ella y Sesshomaru.

—Aquí tiene señor Taisho— Le dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole los alimentos. Aquel solo la observó como si de un extraterrestre se tratara pues no le apetecía ese alimento tan extraño.

—Nunca me ha gustado la comida rápida— Le hizo saber.

—Bien, entonces serán los dos para mi— Dijo un tanto decepcionada.

—¡Espera! Te dolerá el estómago y definitivamente no voy a cuidarte— Dicho esto, el peliplata comió el que le correspondía y bebió de un trago la gaseosa de frambuesa, a lo cual hizo un gesto extraño. La joven sólo atinó a reírse y el por su parte reparó que desde que la conoció nunca la había visto tan feliz.

Y se veía tan linda.

—¡Hmp!—

—Discúlpeme...—

—No te preocupes— Y siguieron caminando lado a lado por la gran avenida.

Cerca de allí había una pista de hielo por lo que Kagome le rogó que fueran, a lo que él no pudo negarse pues la veía tan contenta que decidió complacerla.

—¿Sabes hacerlo?— Cuestionó cuando ella rentó los patines y se sentaba a calzárselos.

—Sí, mi papá me llevaba muy seguido en Nagasaki— Ajustó las agujetas y se puso de pie.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—

—No se preocupe, puedo hacerlo— Le respondió mientras daba pequeños saltitos para demostrarle su equilibrio. El hombre de ojos dorados la vio alejarse y después de unos instantes decidió seguirla para verla con más detalle.

Aquella se paseó con tranquilidad por el hielo y una melodía conocida comenzó a sonar en el recinto.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, y solo se encontraban, además de ellos dos, algunos chicos de la edad de Kagome que comían pizza y refresco en la cafetería.

Volvió a prestar atención a la chiquilla, y la vio dar unos cuantos giros sobre su eje conforme a la música. Ella entonces se deslizó con parsimonia sobre la enorme placa congelada.

Contempló embelesado la agilidad con la que está se desenvolvía, tan suave, tan ligera como una pluma mecida por el viento. Conforme le observaba moverse de aquí para allá, aunado a la melodía y letra de la canción, comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño. Verla así, su grácil figura, y su largo cabello negro ondeándose al viento, le hacían parecer demasiado hermosa. Y se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando, aunque solo tenía menos de tres meses en su casa se sentía demasiado atraído a ella. Maldecía una y otra vez el pensar en algo así, era solo una niña.

Posteriormente aumento la velocidad y dio un salto alto girando sobre sí misma, para volverlo a hacer de nueva cuenta y después patinar por toda el área, creando un enorme semicírculo y finalizar con varias piruetas.

—¡Wow! Increíble ¡Viste eso!— Sesshomaru se dio cuenta con molestia que aquella panda de mocosos le habían rodeado.

—Delincuentes...— Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente.

—¡Oiga señor, su hija es grandiosa!— Le dijo uno de los mozalbetes dándole un golpe con la mano abierta en la espalda.

"¿Mi hija?" Una gota de sudor cruzó su frente, si no fuera porque no podía armar escándalo, ya les habría pateado el trasero.

—Es muy bonita, ¿sabe si tiene novio?— Preguntó otro.

—¿Novio?— Se pusó tenso y los cuatro adolescentes no dejaron de notarlo, así que diciendo una disculpa se apartaron.

—Señor Taisho— La joven se acercó mientras se mesaba el cabello.

—Eres muy buena— Aquella se sonrojó y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Puede intentarlo usted también, si gusta...— Aquel no le respondió y con ese ademán, entendió que ya debían irse. De inmediato se saco los patines y los entregó para recoger sus zapatos, sin ni siquiera reparar en el depósito que había dejado, pues ya el abogado estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Le dio alcance a duras penas y se quedó pensando el porque de su extraña actitud.

Caminó a su costado en silencio por espacio de unos minutos, pero la duda le carcomía. Tal vez le había insultado el hecho de haberle pedido que la acompañara a patinar, así que armándose de valor abrió la boca para saber el porque de su enfado.

—Señor, ¿ocurre algo?— Pero la ignoró por completo. Ella suspiró confundida y ya no dijo nada más.


	7. Eres tú

Capítulo VII

No pudo divertirse como hubiera querido, ya que el Señor Taisho solo se dedicó a ignorarla con marcada seriedad. Ella sintió que le culpaba de algo pero no se atrevió a cuestionarle nada más. Llegaron después de unos largos minutos, empapados debido a la lluvia que se había cernido sobre la ciudad, y al entrar al departamento él le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta. Se sintió rara, pues al levantar la vista aquel la miraba con esos hermosos ojos de color dorado, instintivamente y por un fracción de segundo, giro la cabeza apenada ocultando sus negras orbes debajo del flequillo.

La delicadeza de sus manos y el calor emanado por ellas le habían hecho sonrojarse a tal punto, que al alejarse a la habitación ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose sobre esta. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho tratando de contener su respiración, de alguna forma ese hombre le había puesto muy nerviosa. Camino hacia las ventanas, aún seguía lloviendo.

Un relámpago iluminó la alcoba y entonces le pareció como una metáfora, porque se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaba enamorada, a pesar de que el señor Taisho no le había dado ningún motivo para que pasara algo así. Tenía que irse cuanto antes, sabía de sobra que si Sesshomaru le correspondiese, no podría tener una vida normal.

Una lagrima furtiva recorrió su mejilla, y se reprochó estos pensamientos. No podría ser feliz de ninguna manera, ni con el señor Taisho ni con nadie más, y todo por culpa de Naraku.

/*/*/*/*/

Pasó la noche en vela, esa situación no debía prolongarse ni un minuto más por lo que decidió vestirse y recoger sus pocas pertenencias.

Después de una hora salió sigilosamente de la habitación, llevaba su mochila al hombro y los zapatos en la mano izquierda para no hacer ruido.

Con cuidado revisó que no estuviera el peliplata por ahí, pues ya pronto serían las cinco de la mañana. Comenzaba a clarear y no podía perder más tiempo, le había dejado una carta sobre la mesilla de noche agradeciéndole su ayuda porque no podía despedirse de frente.

Suspiró con tranquilidad al ver que el salón estaba vacío, caminó en pausas hasta que estuvo cerca de la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?— Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del abogado, se giró con lentitud y allí estaba él.

—Solo daré un paseo...—

—¿A esta hora y con tus pertenencias?— Ella inclinó el rostro, quería decirle lo que su corazón guardaba pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, en parte porque se le dificultaba y por la otra el temor a que se burlara de sus sentimientos.

—Nada, discúlpeme pero ya han pasado más de tres meses desde que estoy en su casa, tal vez tenga novia y por causa mía no ha podido traerla...— Al momento encendió la luz y se acercó a ella. Se dio cuenta de que la joven se había sonrojado ferozmente y temblaba debido a su cercanía.

—No tengas miedo...— Con cuidado la rodeó con sus brazos tomándola por sorpresa. Ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba pasmada y no podía corresponder, pues le parecía raro ese gesto que él tuvo hacia su persona.

—Señor Taisho...— No pudo decir más, los labios del hombre tocaron los suyos con delicadeza y después de unos segundos al fin cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la caricia a la que estaba siendo expuesta. Le abrazó con fuerza mientras él tomaba su cintura y su cuello, al parecer en un intento de no dejarle escapar de sus manos.

La levanto y la llevo a su habitación, los zapatos y el bolso quedaron abandonados en el piso de la sala.

/*/*/*/*/

—¡Te digo la verdad!— Vociferó.

—¡Estás mintiendo! Mira Kaede, sé que Sesshomaru no te agrada pero no puedes jugar con algo así— Ante ella estaba la joven de cabello castaño, hermana menor de su mejor amiga y protectora y lo que le dijera unos segundos atrás no le hacía ninguna gracia, en lo absoluto.

—Lo vi acompañado de una chica y entraron juntos al edificio donde vive, no tengo ninguna duda de que sea su amante en turno...—

—¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte, no, no quiero...— Comenzó a llorar con desespero y decidió ir a averiguarlo por ella misma. Pensó que si lo que decía Kaede era cierto, el haber dejado de verlo y llamarle sin duda alguna había sido una pésima idea y ese error podría estarle costando su relación.

—¡Rin! ¡Espera!— Kaede le gritó antes de que saliera por la puerta pero esta no le hizo caso.

—¿Qué pasa?— Kikyo había salido de la ducha y miraba fijamente a su hermana menor.

—Tuve que decírselo...—

—¿Pero qué acaso te volviste loca? ¡No estás segura si lo que viste fue verdad!—

—¿Porque no lo pueden creer? ¡Carajo! ¿Creen que mentiría en algo tan delicado? Yo solo quiero proteger a Rin, ese tal Sesshomaru está comprometido y ustedes lo saben...—

—¡Kaede! Sesshomaru jamás tuvo interés en ti, siempre fue Rin, entiéndelo, la ama... ¡Debes aceptar que las cosas no son como tú quieres!— La castaña la miraba con sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo lo sabía?

—Siempre tuviste predilección por ella, no me extraña que siempre la solapes y le alcahuetees para que se revuelque con...— La morena ya no pudo hablar, ya que su hermana le había abofeteado.

—D-Discúlpame...— Al instante Kikyo se sintió triste por haberla golpeado. Vio como la joven se llevó la mano al área afectada.

—Nunca lo habías hecho, a pesar de cualquier actitud que yo pudiera tomar. Pero esta vez te pasaste...—

—Kaede, perdóname— La joven intentó acercarse pero fue rechazada.

—¡Suéltame! Nunca vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima... ¡Me largo en este instante! Quédate con tu hermanita Rin, tú y yo, ya no seremos nada—

—Te estás portando de una manera infantil—

—¿En serio? ¿Porque no vas y la alcanzas para que no cometa una tontería? Yo...—

—¿Qué ocurre Kikyo?— Un joven alto de cabello plateado y ojos dorados estaba en el umbral de la puerta, vestía un traje de color gris y una camisa de seda azul.

—Bueno, los dejo solos...— La joven rebelde se alejó por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones, sin ni siquiera saludar a su cuñado.

—Ya sabes, el cuento de nunca acabar...— Agotada se dejó caer en el sofá. — He intentado hacer las cosas bien... Pero... Ella no entiende...— Comenzó a sollozar y el joven se acerco hacia ella, luego se sentó en cuclillas para tomarle de las manos.

—Kikyo, tú has sabido salir adelante. Cuidaste de dos niñas tu sola desde que tus padres fallecieron y ahora eres una excelente abogada, todo lo has hecho muy bien y eso me enorgullece. Tu hermana no ha sabido valorar lo que haces por ella, pero créeme, algún día se dará cuenta de tus sacrificios...—

—Inuyasha...—

—Ven preciosa, no llores más...— Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza.


	8. Celos

_Capítulo VIII_

Condujo hacía el departamento de Sesshomaru, pero hubo momentos en que casi ignoro las señales de tránsito por llegar lo más pronto posible. Vio la hora en su reloj de mano, seguro él estaría trabajando y tenía tiempo de sobra para examinar el lugar y de una vez conseguir pruebas que le hicieran saber que su amorío ya había pasado a la historia.

Llegó y se adentró al edificio, de inmediato abordó el ascensor que la llevaría al penthouse de su amado. De sobra sabía el camino, ¿Cuántas veces no había estado ahí? Hasta con los ojos cerrados podía definir los detalles de aquel sitio.

De su bolso saco la llave y prosiguió a abrir la puerta. No había nada fuera de lo común, al parecer Kaede había mentido y eso le había tranquilizado por un instante, hasta que de pronto vio unos zapatos y una mochila en el piso. Le pareció un tanto raro y comenzó a revisarla, para su desdicha descubrió ropa de mujer y un celular. Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras veía el contenido del aparato, con rapidez envió los únicos contactos que tenía a su propio móvil. Guardó todo de nueva cuenta, enseguida escucho pasos del piso de arriba y pronto vio a una jovencita bajar emocionada por las escaleras.

—¡Bienvenido a casa!— Sus ojos colisionaron por largos instantes, tanto que la chiquilla aminoró el paso y bajó con lentitud. Por la mente de la actriz se barajaron varias posibilidades, una sobrina de los padres de Sesshomaru, la hija de algunos amigos, etc.

—¿Quién eres?— Cuestionó con altanería.

—Y-yo...—

—Si tú...—

—Mi nombre es Kagome—

—Dime Kagome ¿qué haces en la casa de mi novio? Seguro sabrás que él y yo estamos juntos ¿no es así?— Ella no pudo decir ni una palabra, ya que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. ¡Era su novia! Pero, ¿porque el señor Taisho nunca le mencionó nada al respecto?

—Si, pero no debe preocuparse, solo tengo diecisiete años y no me interesa su novio. Estoy aquí porque él me defendió y como estaba sola decidió ayudarme...— No podía decir nada más, pero Rin no se veía convencida.

—Veras, Sesshomaru es un abogado muy importante, el que estés aquí puede arruinar su carrera ¿comprendes? Si tienes un poco de respeto te irás para mañana...—

—Sí, señorita...—

—Bien, la verdad no fue un placer conocerte, pero te deseo suerte— Rin se alejó por la puerta, con un gesto de triunfo, nada ni nadie le arrebataría a su peliplata.

/*/*/*/*/

—¿Qué me estás diciendo?—

—Lo que oíste, padre. He decidido terminar mi compromiso con Kagura...— Sus ojos brillaron mientras hablaba de su decisión ante su progenitor y la nueva esposa de este.

—Pero... ¿Qué estas demente? Vamos a perder una buena oportunidad de aumentar nuestro patrimonio. ¡No lo permitiré! ¡De ninguna manera!—

—La fortuna de los Komamura es escasa, si no me crees, aquí están los documentos que lo prueban. Es inútil padre, nunca necesite de tu dinero y todo lo que he tenido, es gracias a la herencia de mi abuelo. Entonces, esto se acabo...— Con enfado salió de la oficina de Inu No Taisho para comunicarse con Rin.

Aquella contestó de inmediato.

—Hola amor...—

—Rin, necesito que nos veamos— Hubo silencio sepulcral por parte de ella y tardó en contestar.

—¿Es importante?— Su tono de voz cambio de meloso a preocupante.

—Lo es... Te veo en media hora en el restaurante italiano de siempre...— No dijo más, pues tenía que solucionar el problema. Y eso significaba terminar con esa relación que no le beneficiaba, sabía que la había querido pero desde que llegó Kagome a su vida, todo había cambiado.

Y la adoraba, su inocencia, el sonido de su voz, sus ojos, toda ella era hermosa. No podía negar que se había enamorado como nunca.

/*/*/*/*/

Llegó al sitio puntual pero él ya estaba esperando a por ella. Con preocupación se dirigió hacía la mesa.

—Hola ¿de qué querías hablar?— Ni siquiera intentó darle un beso, temía que la chiquilla le hubiera soltado la sopa. ¿Pero qué pensaba Sesshomaru? ¿Qué se quedaría cruzada de brazos mientras esa mocosa le arrebataba su atención y su amor?

Por su parte el peliplata la observo a detalle, traía un vestido de noche color negro y su cabello suelto, tacones de aguja y esas joyas que le había regalado desde hacía tiempo.

—Toma asiento...— Se levantó y caballerosamente le acomodó la silla.

—Tengo un poco de sed, deja pido una copa de vino— Sonrió y llamó al mesero. Mientras ordenaba, Sesshomaru golpeaba los dedos contra la mesa con impaciencia. Después de unos instantes en que se mantuvieron en silencio comenzó a hablar.

—Rin, he roto el compromiso con Kagura— Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿De verdad? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Oh amor! No puedo creerlo, eso quiere decir que estaremos juntos... ¡Deja llamó a Kikyo para decirle que nos vamos a casar y que ya no ocultaremos nuestra relación!— Estaba tan eufórica por recibir tan buenas noticias que ignoró por completo que habían varios comensales en el restaurante.

—Espera, aún no he terminado. No será fácil de decir porque hemos estado juntos por un año, a lo que voy, debemos terminar— Fue tajante con sus noticias, por un momento Rin le miro incrédula.

—¿Qué?— Se llevó la mano a la frente mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar angustiada.

—Se que no es lo que esperabas escuchar—

—¡Claro que no! O sea que para ti lo nuestro no significó nada y así como así me estás terminando ¿porque? ¿Qué te hice yo? Además de amarte...— Pronto sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas.

—No hagas una escena, lo nuestro fue algo que jamás olvidaré, pero debes aceptar nuestro convenio. Solo fue una aventura y me sentí feliz por tenerte a mi lado pero yo no te amo, lo sabías desde un principio...—

—Lo sé, pero no creí que esto terminaría así, porque yo sí te amo—

—Debo irme—

—¡Espera!— El se detuvo y permaneció sentado.

—Dime—

—Es Kagome ¿verdad? No me mires así, la conocí hoy... Es bonita pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, es menor de edad y tú ya pronto cumplirás treinta y seis, ¿no crees que estar en una relación así podría provocarte un gran problema?—

—¿Estás tratando de chantajearme? Porque de una vez te advierto que no sucumbiré a ese tipo de cosas, así que o quedamos en buenos términos o atente a las consecuencias. Ella pronto será mayor de edad y podremos estar juntos ¿te quedo claro?— Inmediatamente se puso de pie y dejando el pago del consumo sobre la mesa, se retiró dejando a una acongojada mujer atrás.

Entristecida le daba varias vueltas a su teléfono y pronto tuvo una idea.

/*/*/*/*/

Kagome pasó el resto de la tarde llorando. Se sentía muy triste por aquella incomoda situación que protagonizará hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. Sesshomaru tenía una hermosa novia y muy joven, y de cierto modo creía que estaba feliz por él, pero no era así. Se abrazó a la almohada y espero a que la oscuridad se apoderara de la habitación. Sentía mucho frío en su alma. Y pensó que nunca había querido a alguien de esta forma, y aunque tuvo amores platónicos con algunos compañeros de la escuela, no era lo mismo. Aquel amor era inocente pero el que sentía por el abogado era apasionado y real.

No lo sintió entrar a la habitación hasta que la cama comenzó a hundirse por el peso de su cuerpo.

—Kagome...— Escuchar su voz tan varonil y diciendo su nombre le altero los sentidos y fue víctima de un rubor que le cubrió las mejillas.

—¿S-si?—

—¿Estás bien?—

—Si, ¿porque pregunta?—

—Ella vino esta mañana,¿no es cierto?— No respondió a su cuestionamiento y se giró dándole la espalda.

—Nunca me dijo que tenía novia— Estaba celosa, no había duda alguna.

—Jamás fue mi novia, salimos por un año, es todo. En realidad yo estuve comprometido con otra chica mientras salía con Rin. Pero no fue porque yo deseara casarme o porque la quería. Desde muy joven nos comprometieron pero era necesario terminar con ese absurdo.— Dicho esto acarició su cabello y entonces ella volteó a verlo de nueva cuenta.

—¿De verdad?—

—Si, ¿porque no me crees?—

—No lo sé, la verdad eres muy guapo para no creer que no tengas más novias...— Sesshomaru sonrió y besó los labios de la joven, a lo que fue correspondido sin ninguna dilación. La abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a desvestirla pero entonces como la noche anterior, se puso tensa y no aceptó que la tocase.

—Discúlpame, sé que podrías estar nerviosa porque es tu primera vez, pero yo sabré esperar...— Dicho esto le besó la nariz y los labios y procedió a retirarse de allí.

Kagome se quedó ahí sobre la cama, sin atinar a decir nada. Estaba tan asustada, recordaba lo que había pasado y se sentía terriblemente mal. Si tan solo él supiera lo que le hizo Naraku, probablemente ya la habría rechazado.


	9. Desencuentros

_Capítulo IX_

Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban pasando un muy buen tiempo juntos y salían con regularidad a divertirse. Ayudada por el hombre de ojos color ámbar comenzó sus estudios en el bachillerato sin ningún problema. Y él siempre estaba al pendiente de que siguiera esforzándose por qué tuviera excelentes calificaciones.

Esa mañana se despertó temprano y preparo café. Sesshomaru bajo poco después de su habitación enfundado en un traje de color gris, camisa y corbata a juego. A Kagome se le antojó demasiado apuesto y sólo atinó a verlo embelesada.

—¿Ocurre algo?—

—Oh no, aún me siento adormilada—

—Esta noche saldremos a cenar, espero que estés lista para cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo?—Ella sonrió, corrió a su lado y se paro de puntillas para besarlo.

—Muy bien, que tengas un lindo día...— Aquel sólo hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa y se alejó rumbo a su trabajo.

Pasó al menos una hora cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Le pareció raro que alguien fuera a visitar a esas horas del día. Un poco angustiada observó por la mirilla, pero no podía reconocer a la persona. Con cuidado abrió y se encontró con un mensajero.

—Buenos días señorita, el señor Taisho le manda este paquete— Le dijo mientras le pedía su firma. Ella de inmediato plasmó su rúbrica y acepto el envío.

—Muchas gracias—

—De nada, que tenga un buen fin de semana—El joven sonrió y se alejó por el pasillo.

Pronto abrió el paquete y emocionada vio que era un vestido corto en color vino tinto. Le pareció tan lindo que decidió probárselo de inmediato.

A pesar de tener solo diecisiete años, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer adulta. Se sonrojó al verse en el espejo, Sesshomaru estaría encantado de ver que su obsequio le sentada tan bien.

/*/*/*/*/

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, ya estaba completamente lista para esperar a su amado peliplata. Se sentía tan feliz de verse así solo para él.

Escuchó pasos en el corredor y supuso que se trataba de Sesshomaru, corrió instintivamente para abrir la puerta y sorprenderlo.

Pero la sorprendida fue ella, ya que no era Taisho el que estaba en el umbral, si no esa persona que tanto odiaba. Varias cosas revolotearon por su mente, tratando de encontrar una explicación para la presencia de ese hombre en el departamento.

—¡Naraku! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!— Ella intentó cerrar pero él aventó la hoja de madera haciendo que retrocediera asustada.

—¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya, no? — Intento echarle mano pero ella se alejo de su alcance.

—¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques!—

—Se que me extrañaste, supongo que sabrías que vendría, ese vestido te hace ver muy sensual. ¡Ven aquí!— En un descuido, le jalo del cabello y la acercó a su persona para abrazarla con fuerza. —Te gustan las cosas a la mala, ¿verdad?—

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!— Con ímpetu intento patearlo, arañarlo pero era imposible. La recostó sobre el piso y la aprisionó de los brazos con una sola mano. Con la otra le quito la bragas de un tirón, y ella a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder, apretó las rodillas en un vano intento de impedir que la pudiera ultrajar.

—Me fascina cuando peleas, eso me da a entender que te gusta— La abofeteó con tal fuerza que le reventó el labio y con movimientos rápidos destrozo el vestido que llevaba puesto.

—¡Déjame! ¡Por favor!— Le habló en voz tan queda que él tuvo que acercarse para escucharla.

—¡Eres mía y siempre lo serás!—

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— Kagome dejó de moverse y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al escuchar esa voz, estaba tan aterrada. La última persona que menos quería que la viera en esa situación estaba allí enfrente de ellos.

—Sesshomaru...—

—Ya veo porque te has negado a estar conmigo... ¡Quiero que te largues de mi casa! No quiero volver a verte, Kagome— Las palabras que dijera le abrieron un hueco en el corazón.

—¡Sesshomaru!— Comenzó a sollozar con fuerza al verlo salir hecho una furia.

—Muñequita, al parecer tu novio prefirió dejarnos solos...— El gesto de terror de la muchacha desapareció en segundos y comenzó a reír con coquetería.

—Si, vamos a divertirnos... ¿Gustarías una copa?— Al parecer la joven había aceptado su destino y eso puso muy feliz al esposo de su madre.

—Por supuesto, si me prometes que te irás conmigo— Asintió y se levantaron para caminar rumbo a la cocina, ella como pudo cubrió su desnudez con lo que quedaba del vestido.

Kagome sirvió dos copas.

Yamamoto bebió el contenido del recipiente y se fue a la sala, donde se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

—Naraku, siempre saldrás triunfador— Con cuidado y sin que aquel se percatara tomó un cuchillo y lo escondió detrás de su espalda. Se acercó con voluptuosidad y se montó en las piernas del hombre. El tipo se sentía en las nubes, y apasionadamente comenzó a besarle el cuello y el pecho, llegando a sus senos.

—Tu cuerpo juvenil y fresco no tiene comparación con el de tu madre—

—¿Te gusta la acción? ¿Cierto?—

—¡Si! ¡Si! Eres deliciosa y me alegra saber que yo fui el primero— Kagome trataba por todos los medios de contener su rabia y sus lágrimas. Ese hombre le provocaba nauseas. Cuando aquel se reclinó cerrando los ojos vio que era su oportunidad.

—¡Bien, aquí tienes!— Alzó ambos brazos empuñando el cuchillo y lo enterró en su pecho en un movimiento rápido, una, y otra y otra vez.

—¡Argh! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Maldita!— Le propinó un puñetazo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban e intento arrojarla sobre el piso, pero esta vez ella soportó eso y más.

La sangre le salpicaba, nublándole a momentos la vista, pero se enajenó tanto que ya no supo cuantas veces había asestado el arma, hasta que se canso y se dio cuenta de la situación.

¡Había matado a Naraku! ¡Lo había matado!

Una mueca horrible quedó plasmada en el rostro de ese hombre y asustada comenzó a llorar.

Lanzó entonces un grito lastimero y dejó caer el cuchillo ensangrentado sobre el piso de mármol, el cual había adquirido un tono rojizo. Se bajó de encima del cuerpo inerte de su padrastro y busco el teléfono para marcar un número conocido.

—Policía—

—Acabo de matar a un hombre— Bajó el auricular y lo dejó caer. Por varios minutos solo la voz de la operadora rompió el silencio que se había apoderado del recinto.

—¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? ¿Me escucha?—

/*/*/*/*/

La noche cubrió la ciudad y pronto comenzó a llover, al teléfono, el abogado estaba sorprendido por las noticias que le acababan de dar.

—Hemos arrestado a la sospechosa, necesitamos de su colaboración. Puesto que el crimen se efectuó en su residencia, creemos que podría conocerla y eso podría ayudarnos a esclarecer los hechos—

—Estaré allí, en cuanto me sea posible...— Dicho esto corto la comunicación, y se dio cuenta con amargura que se había enamorado de una mujerzuela que además, era una asesina.

—Que imbecil fui...— Se levantó de la cama y camino por todo el cuarto del hotel. No podía creer que había albergado a una delincuente y nunca se tomó el tiempo para investigarla. Aún recordaba verla entre los brazos de ese tipo y eso le hacía daño. Estaba sufriendo porque nunca imaginó querer así.

Tomó una ducha para cambiarse de ropa e ir a la estación de policía del distrito donde vivía, seguro estaba que sería una larga noche.


	10. Amargura

_Capítulo X_

Salió de su habitación bostezando, se le miraba muy feliz en contraste a lo que había acontecido el día anterior. Llego al desayunador y allí ya estaba Kaede tomando un jugo de naranja y pan tostado. La televisión de la sala estaba encendida y se podía ver sin ningún problema desde ese lugar.

—Vaya, te ves contenta— Noto la morena.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?— Solicita recogió el control remoto que estaba frente a la joven para cambiar de canal y subir el volumen del aparato.

—¡Hey! Estaba viendo "Dora la exploradora"—

—Lo siento, van a pasar una de mis entrevistas— Dijo en tono burlón.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo— Enfurruñada se cruzó de brazos.

—Debería estar enojada contigo pero acertaste, era verdad lo de Sesshomaru— Aquella levanto una ceja con autosuficiencia.

—¿Y?—

—Bueno, no es de tu incumbencia, pero era la hija de unos amigos suyos— Mintió para que la hermana de Kikyo no se burlara de su situación. Además estaba segura de que para esa hora todo iba a estar solucionado.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche y la otra chica continuó comiendo en silencio, solo el sonido del televisor y de los cubiertos eran perceptibles.

—En la nota roja: La joven de diecisiete años, Kagome Higurashi ha sido arrestada después de llamar a la policía para informar que había asesinado a un hombre. La víctima fue el empresario oriundo de Nagasaki, Naraku Yamamoto de cuarenta y tres años, quien después se revelaría como el padrastro de la inculpada. El hombre murió en la escena del crimen después de que fuera apuñalado treinta y ocho veces—

Rin se levanto de la silla sorprendida y vio que en efecto se trataba de la Kagome que vivía con Sesshomaru.

—No, no puede ser, ¿porque?— De inmediato llamo a Kikyo.

/*/*/*/*/

Ante los dos oficiales se encontraba el prominente abogado, tenía más de dos horas esperando por el interrogatorio.

—¿Es la acusada Kagome Higurashi familiar suyo?—

—La joven no es nada mío, pero decidí ayudarla por un tiempo, nunca me imaginé que detrás de ese carácter dulce se encontrara una asesina de sangre fría...—

—¿Porque nunca reportó a la joven o bien, porque no llamo a sus parientes?—

—Me dijo que su padre estaba en otro país y su madre la había echado de su casa, así que le permití hospedarse por un tiempo en mi departamento—

—Mida bien sus palabras, la señorita Higurashi es menor de edad y eso podría conllevar un gran problema para usted— El joven de ojos castaños le observó detenidamente.

—Sé a lo que se refiere, pero de ninguna manera le haría daño. Como sabe soy un importante doctor en leyes, y jamás mancharía mi reputación y mi buen nombre— Estoico conservo su temple. Al ver que no podrían sacarle más información, decidieron dejarle ir.

—Puede retirarse...— Sesshomaru de sobra sabía que no podría verla, pero no importaba, ya no importaba nada. Se alejó en silencio y a paso firme.

—¿Señor Taisho?— Una mujer lo abordó en el corredor. Sus ojos castaños y la forma su rostro le recordaron a ella.

—Si, dígame—

—Mi nombre es Naomi Yamamoto, soy... Era la esposa de Naraku—

—Siento mucho lo que ocurrió con su marido—

—Gracias, quisiera saber si podría representar mi caso, vera, esa asesina es mi hija y...—

—No, acompáñeme a hablar en un lugar más privado— Dicho esto le siguió al parque que había enfrente de la estación de policía.

Al llegar la madre de Kagome comenzó a relatar su versión de la historia.

—Tiene casi cuatro meses desde que la eche de la casa. Nunca me habría imaginado que ella siempre estuvo tratando de seducir a mi marido. Desgraciadamente él sucumbió a sus encantos, y me hizo creer que Naraku la había violado. ¿Comprende mi situación? Era un problema tras otro...—Sesshomaru escuchaba atentamente a la señora y poco a poco creía en sus palabras, en que Kagome era de lo peor.

—Lamento que tenga que decirle esto, ellos se seguían viendo. Ayer que regrese a mi departamento estaban sosteniendo relaciones sexuales— Recordarlo fue difícil pero ya nada podría hacer para remediar el dolor de su corazón.

—¡No! ¡Usted me está mintiendo!—

—Su marido no está exento de culpa... ¿Cuál cree que haya sido la causa de su asesinato?— La pregunta le dio de lleno y no supo que responder.

—Por favor ayúdeme, no sé cuáles sean los pretextos que presentará es maldita en corte para salvarse de pagar su delito... ¡Alguien así no merece salir jamás de prisión! Como abogado que conoce de leyes y cree en la justicia, debe ayudarme...— Sesshomaru la observo fríamente.

—Esta bien, lo haré— Respondió al fin de unos minutos.

/*/*/*/*/

Los medios de comunicación no pasaron por alto la situación y ya era bien conocido en el país el caso del crimen Yamamoto. La mayoría consideraba que la joven era culpable, pero otros pocos ponían en tela de juicio este veredicto.

En la sala de espera de la carcél estaban tanto la actriz como la abogada hablando sobre todo ese problema.

—Rin, no llores más... ¿Cómo ibas a saber que esto pasaría?— Abrazada a la abogada, Rin sufría porque en cierta forma había ocasionado esa tragedia.

—Solo quería que ese hombre se la llevará lejos para que Sesshomaru estuviera conmigo, no que pasara esto—

—Lo sé, lo sé...— Un poco turbada observaba a su amiga y le dolía en el alma esa situación.

—No sé qué pensar, espero que todo salga bien— Murmuró intranquila, como si creyera que algo malo iba a pasar.

—No te lo he dicho. Él va a representar a la madre de la chica—

—¿Qué?—

—Como lo oyes, Sesshomaru estará en mi contra. Dudo que yo pueda ganar, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo—Entonces comenzó a llorar otra vez y con más fuerza.

—¡Por favor, debes ayudarla, pero no le digas ni a ella ni a Sesshomaru que yo fui la que contactó al señor Yamamoto!—

—Lo haré, pero tranquilízate por favor— Le abrazó tiernamente y con un pañuelo enjugó sus lágrimas.

—Licenciada Murayama puede pasar— Un guardia le había llamado para que se presentase ante la acusada.

—Nos vemos en un rato—

/*/*/*/*/

Sintió lastima al ver a la joven en esas condiciones, tenía un ojo morado y el labio roto. Sus muñecas estaban amoratadas pero no por causa de las esposas.

—Kagome, mi nombre es Kikyo Murayama y seré tu abogada. Para poder ayudarte necesito que me cuentes todo desde el principio...—

—¿Qué más debo decir? Yo lo maté, yo lo maté...—

—Necesitamos saber el móvil del asesinato, si no hay un motivo no podré hacer nada, y por primera vez perderé un caso y créeme, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo— Ella le miro con su ojo sano y comenzó a llorar.

—No puedo... Me da mucha vergüenza...—

—Vamos, yo estoy contigo— La observo dar un fuerte suspiro y entre sollozos relató lo que desde hacía unos meses guardaba en su corazón.

—Mi madre se casó con ese hombre después de que se divorció de mi padre. Al principio todo estaba bien pero... Un día llegue de la escuela, mamá estaba en casa de una de sus amigas, solo estabamos Naraku y yo. A mí nunca me pareció una persona agradable, y me fui a mi cuarto, nunca imaginé que ese maldito... Me siguió y mientras estaba distraída me arrojó sobre la cama y... ¡Abuso de mi! ¡Y no sólo esa vez, siguieron muchas veces más en solo un mes!—

—¿Porque no le dijiste a tu mamá? ¿Porque te lo callaste? ¿Porque te fuiste de tu casa?—

—¡Yo no me fui! Ella me echo como un perro, nunca le importó que ese mal nacido me hubiera dañado, lo supo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue mandarme a la calle...—

—Si tan solo tuviésemos pruebas—

—Las tengo, mi celular quedo en casa del señor Taisho, ahí están las pruebas que tanto necesitas, pero de nada servirá, nunca podré redimirme— Dicho esto perdió el sentido, cayendo de la silla.

—¡Guardia! ¡Guardia!— Llamó a gritos al celador y cuando estuvo allí, le pidió que tomara fotos de la chica y que le hicieran una revisión médica.

—Te sacaré de aquí pequeña, te lo prometo— Los guardias la llevaron en camilla y entonces se alejó en compañía de otro oficial de policía.

Necesitaba ir a casa del peliplata para conseguir el celular de la joven, pero no sabia como iba a responder su cuñado cuando le dijera que ella sería la defensora de Kagome.

Suspiro cansinamente, luchar contra él era una de las pruebas más difíciles que tenía que vencer.


	11. Frente a frente

XI

Inuyasha bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que saliera su linda novia. Tenían pensado ir al departamento de su hermano mayor para recoger las cosas de Kagome.

—¿Estas segura de defender a esa joven? La verdad no creo que puedas ayudarla, está hundida y más si Sesshomaru...— Guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que Kikyo se quedaba rezagada y le miraba molesta.

—¿No confías en mí? ¡Este es mi mayor reto y quiero que sepas que no le temo a tu hermano! ¡Yo ayudaré a Kagome!— Estaba tan furiosa por la actitud del peliplata, ya que a su forma de ver las cosas, segura estaba de que su prometido la consideraba una inútil.

—¡Vale! Perdóname ya, soy un idiota...—

—Lo eres— Dicho esto lo ignoro por completo y camino de él.

—Ya te pedí perdón— Corrió para darle alcance antes de que cerrara la puerta del ascensor y lo dejara abandonado.

/*/*/*/*/

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos y llamaron a la puerta. Una cara muy conocida, se presentó ante ellos.

—¿Kagura?—

—Oh, pero si son los tortolitos—

—Venimos a ver a Sesshomaru— Soltó Inuyasha un tanto molesto, mientras la hacía a un lado para abrirse paso hacia la residencia.

—Vaya pero que vulgar— Murmuró aquella con marcado enfado.

Una dulce melodía se escuchaba por todo aquel sitio.

Sesshomaru tocaba el piano con una gran destreza, algo que tenía celoso a Inuyasha, ya que en las cenas de Navidad se llevaba todos los elogios de parte del padre de ambos y algunas veces de su propia madre. Tuvieron que esperar hasta que terminó, solo entonces se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Inuyasha, Kikyo— Saludo fríamente, algo normal ya para la joven pareja.

—Vengo por las pertenencias de Kagome— Soltó la joven de ojos castaños.

—¿Y para que las necesitas? ¿De dónde la conoces? No me digas que...—

—¡Si! Soy su abogada— Sesshomaru se sorprendió pero no se burlo de ninguna manera.

—Me gustaría tenerte como rival, eres muy diestra en leyes, así que no me molestaría que por primera vez resultaras triunfadora contra mi...— Le dijo con sinceridad.

—Será fascinante poder vencerte— Le tendió la mano y él correspondió, poco después el hombre se alejó a las habitaciones, para regresar varios minutos después trayendo las cosas de la muchacha. Murayama se echó la mochila al hombro y observó a su novio.

—Debemos irnos, nos vemos mañana en la corte— Inuyasha tomó de la mano a Kikyo y se alejaron rumbo al departamento de la morena.

—Que perdedora...— La joven Kumamura no perdió tiempo en destilar su veneno.

—Kikyo es una mujer emprendedora, deberías aprender de ella— Soltó el peliplata sin ninguna consideración, haciendo que Kagura se pusiera roja de coraje.

—Entonces después de vender este penthouse, ¿compraras una casa?— Pregunto tragándose su enojo mientras se paseaba de aquí para allá.

—Si, pero debes apresurarte con los preparativos de la boda. Mis padres saben ya mi decisión y muy pronto... Estaremos casados—

/*/*/*/*/

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que estuviera encerrada. En un principio le habían tomado las huellas dactilares, sus datos y su declaración, después tuvo que presentarse ante un juez, quien le leyó los cargos y le negó una fianza por tratarse de un delito grave. Uno de los detectives que la interrogaron, de nombre Kōga Itō se portó muy amable con ella desde el principio e incluso llegó a visitarla tan seguido que poco a poco, y a pesar de ser una asesina, aquel le había dicho que sería su amigo. No tenía a nadie más, solo a Kikyo y a él. Esa misma mañana le había traído chocolates, por supuesto metidos de contrabando, lo cual agradecía infinitamente.

Se abogada le había dicho que al tener diecisiete años, sería llevada a una corte juvenil. Un pequeño triunfo sobre la petición del abogado de su madre, para que fuera enjuiciada como adulto.

Su madre.

Esa mujer no había perdido tiempo para ir a visitarle. Lo recordaba y la hería en demasía.

"Pagarás caro lo que hiciste"

"Te pudrirás en la carcél"

"Estarás presa por haberme arrebatado al amor de mi vida"

Sólo había ido a verla para decirle esas terribles palabras, ¿pero qué más podía esperar de ella? Suspiró y se recostó en el catre de la pequeña celda. Ya no podía llorar más, sentía que su alma jamás sanaría y el hombre que amaba la odiaba. Todo era por demás, no deseaba seguir así...

No podía...

De pronto se acercaron a su celda dos oficiales y el detective Itō.

—¿Está lista? Debemos trasladarla a la corte para su juicio. Voltee hacía la pared y levante los brazos, voy a entrar— Ella accedió y pronto la esposaron. La condujeron por los largos pasillos de la prisión, pero ella solo se movía como una autómata. No prestaba atención a los detalles y ni siquiera se había percatado de cuantos guardias abrían y cerraban puertas para dejarles pasar.

Se cubrió el rostro como pudo con las manos esposadas al salir al exterior, el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad y le daba de lleno. Respiró el aire fresco de la tarde, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar de esa bendición pero trato de aprovecharla al máximo. La camioneta ya esperaba a por ellos y de inmediato abordaron el vehículo, entonces se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

/*/*/*/*/

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos y vio cómo había demasiados periodistas. Kikyo ya los esperaba y juntos entraron al juzgado abriéndose paso entre el grupo de personas.

Estaba muy nerviosa y solo se limitó a esperar a que comenzara la audiencia.

—Ya es la hora— Kikyo entró después de que los guardias le retiraran las esposas.

—¿Tan pronto?— Sorprendida se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven de ojos castaños, para luego ser conducidas a la sala de juicios.

Al entrar al lugar cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Sesshomaru estaba allí. Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados pero él ni siquiera volteó a verla, si no que al contrario, la ignoró por completo. Lo que más le sorprendió y le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos fue el hecho de que se sentará al lado de su madre.

—Disculpe, licenciada Murayama ¿porqué el señor Taisho está con mi mamá?— Cuestionó, la abogada en voz baja le dijo la cruel verdad.

—El está representando a la señora Yamamoto, tratara de hundirte, pero no lo dejaremos.—

—¿Qué? ¡¿Porqué?!— Al escuchar esas palabras se levantó y observó al peliplata con mucho dolor. No podía creerlo.

—De pie para recibir a la honorable jueza Aya Matsumoto— Dijo el encargado de sala y todos obedecieron al ver entrar a la mujer que dirigiría el juicio contra Kagome.

Pronto se leyó él acta, su información y el delito del que se le acusaba. Pero no prestaba atención a lo ahí dicho, lo que más deseaba era desaparecer. Vio a la fiscal, Kagura, quien se encargó de hacerle ver cómo el peor ser humano que hubiera pisado la tierra.

—Prueba 'A': Un cuchillo cubierto de sangre que fue encontrado al lado del cuerpo del señor Yamamoto. Esta es el arma que uso para acabar con su vida...— No quería oír más, lo recordaba cómo si hubiera pasado solo unas horas antes. Pronto su madre subió al estrado y le fue permitido a Sesshomaru cuestionarla.

Ella contó su "verdad", pero no le presto atención a sus argumentos, solo él estaba en su mente, señalándola, culpándola, hasta que los gritos histéricos de la mujer la volvieron a la realidad.

—¡Asesina! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte engendrado!—

—¡Señora Yamamoto, guarde la compostura o la haré detener!— Ordenó la magistrada golpeando su martillo varias veces.— Es su turno licenciada Murayama— La pelinegra se levantó y comenzó a relatar lo que Kagome le había confiado.

Sesshomaru escuchaba con atención pero no creía nada de lo que dijera la abogada de la joven. Volteo a ver a la muchacha y su semblante era por demás triste y sombrío, si tan solo lo hubiera amado como él la amaba, sin duda alguna le ayudaría pero no así, no en esas circunstancias.

—La prueba "A" un vestido destrozado ¿y es esta una señal de que se entregó voluntariamente?— Cuestionó mientras les mostraba aquella pieza de ropa tanto al jurado como a la fiscalía. Los alegatos continuaron hasta que mostró las fotografías del cuerpo de Kagome, golpes en el rostro y sus muñecas amoratadas. —Quiero ver si la fiscalía considera que esto no es una prueba fehaciente de que la imputada fue obligada a hacer algo que no quería—

—¡Protesto!— La fiscal no podía fallarle a su prometido. Tendría que hacer algo para evitar que la Murayama ganara.

—¡No a lugar! Prosiga—

—Gracias su señoría. Quiero llamar a la progenitora de la señorita Higurashi al estrado de nueva cuenta— Taisho lo dedujo de inmediato, una tercera prueba ¿pero de que se trataba?

La madre de la chica con autosuficiencia se sentó como si nada, diciendo el juramento sin darle la debida importancia.

—Señora Yamamoto, me gustaría que escuchara el siguiente audio— Ella asintió y entonces la abogada dio una señal al guardia para que reprodujera el archivo.

"Hija, Kagome, regresa a casa. Tú madre comprenderá que cometí un error y te pido que me perdones, estoy arrepentido..."

Naomi comenzó a llorar, en verdad que Naraku era un buen hombre.

—¿De quién es la voz que acabamos de escuchar?—

—Mi marido—

—Permítame recordarle que está bajo juramento, ¿es o no la voz de su esposo?—

—Si, si lo es, sin temor a equivocarme— La abogada pidio entonces reproducir los tres restantes.

"Maldita puta, ¿crees que puedes escapar de mi? Te voy a encontrar y te haré pagar la humillación que me hiciste pasar con la idiota de tu madre. Agradece que no te desgracie más la vida."

Hubo un silencio sepulcral de todos los ahí presentes, tanto Naomi como Sesshomaru no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

"Sé que oirás este correo de voz. Hoy me masturbe pensando en ti, en la primera vez que te hice mía. Fue un placer sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, oh, Kagome, no sabes lo que te espera"

El abogado estaba pálido y volteo a ver a la morena, quien se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Y se preguntaba porque no le había mencionado algo al respecto, ¡él pudo haberla protegido de ese monstruo!

"Me han dicho tu paradero, no imaginas la sorpresa que te tengo. Después de hacerte mía una vez más, voy a matarte, apretaré tu lindo cuello hasta que mueras en mis manos. Prepárate..."

Kagome abrió los ojos aterrada, no había tenido tiempo de escuchar el último mensaje en su celular y pronto sintió mucho miedo.

Naomi borró la sonrisa de sus labios y sintió una punzada en el pecho, entonces se dio cuenta de que su hija no le mintió de ninguna manera y se sentía terriblemente culpable de haberla expuesto a un peligro así.

—Entonces— Dijo Kikyo dirigiéndose al jurado— ¿No es factible suponer que la joven aquí presente solo asesinó en defensa propia y no con alevosía y ventaja como la fiscal y el abogado Taisho hicieron ver? Ella, una niña que fue víctima de abuso sexual, que fue amenazada de muerte y no solo eso, ser abandonada injustamente. Estoy segura de que tiene el derecho de redimirse, de ser un bien para la sociedad. Antes de esto era una estudiante esmerada, con buenas calificaciones y un récord limpio. Les suplicó que deliberen justamente y que tomen en cuenta los argumentos que aquí hemos debatido. Muchas gracias.— Dicho esto se alejó y abrazó con fuerza a su defendida.

—Se levanta la sesión, mañana se leerá el veredicto del jurado. Pueden retirarse—

Muchas gracias Lica, pero calma, es solo una historia y el drama para darle sabor... ?


	12. No quiero verte más

Capítulo XII

El abogado espero afuera de ese lugar poco después de terminada la audiencia, pues necesitaba hablar con su cuñada.

En cuanto aquella salió del juzgado no dudó en abordarla.

—Kikyo—

—Sesshomaru, ¿qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó un tanto confundida.

—Quiero saber de ella, ¿cómo está?—

—¿Cómo crees que iba a estar? ¡Mató para defenderse! Me contó que viste lo que estaba pasando. Pero yo me pregunto ¿porque la abandonaste y no la ayudaste? ¡Me has decepcionado!— La morena estaba muy molesta con él.

—Admito que fue mi error, no pensé que estuviera en esa situación, tuve miedo de...—

—¿Miedo? ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír!—

—Sé que no me comporté a la altura pero al verla con él, tuve que contenerme y salir de allí. Si no, otra sería la historia y quizás ella no estuviera con vida tampoco...—

—¿Qué?— La joven abogada no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Yo la amo— Sí, no era fácil explicar sus sentimientos ni a ella ni a nadie.

—Si la amaras, hubieras hablado conmigo de su situación y te habrías enterado de lo que ella tuvo que pasar.— Abrió su maletín y le entregó un folio.

—¿Que es esto?—

—El audio que presenté en la corte no fue ni por asomo lo peor que pude encontrar en el móvil de Kagome. Hubo más Sesshomaru...— Lo vio reprobadoramente y se fue sin despedirse.

La observó alejarse sin atinar a decirle nada.

Sostuvo unos instantes lo que le diera y comenzó a leer todo lo que aquel hombre despreciable fue capaz de hacer.

/*/*/*/*/

—Es muy probable que te devuelvan tu libertad, animo— Sus argumentos eran sinceros y mientras hablaba le quitaba las esposas para dejarla en la celda de nueva cuenta. Kagome observó al hombre de cabello negro y ojos de color azul con agradecimiento.

—No sé si pueda ser así, Kōga...— Quiso continuar pero fue interrumpida.

—Oficial, tiene una llamada—

—Bien, Kagome, descansa, mañana nos vemos— Ella sonrió y lo despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano.

Se dio la vuelta y suspiró con cansancio.

Observó los detalles de su próxima morada, en el dado caso de que no saliera nunca de ahí, se tenía que acostumbrar ¿no?

El lugar era demasiado pequeño, demasiado.

Se puso a recordar todo el juicio, el odio de su madre y los argumentos de la fiscal quienes despectivamente se expresaron mal de su persona.

Lo que más le dolió fue la forma en que Sesshomaru le había "traicionado". Estaba del lado de su madre para hacerle más daño y cuando Kikyo explicó las razones que ella tuvo para acabar con la vida de Naraku ni siquiera se inmutó ni volteo a verla.

Le odiaba, no había duda alguna.

Y luego, antes de salir, la fiscal le había abrazado, no como amigos, si no como algo más.

Se dejó caer en la camilla mientras comenzaba a llorar, ¿tan pronto la había olvidado ya?

¡Qué extraños eran los hombres!

Y por su mente cruzó un solo pensamiento, que todos eran unos desalmados e iguales de una forma u otra.

Quería gritar su tristeza pero no podía y frecuentemente en su mente revoloteaba el recuerdo de Naraku muerto por su mano. Si tan solo hubiera hablado con la verdad, no estaría en ese predicamento. Poco a poco la venció el sueño, hasta que no supo más.

/*/*/*/*/

—Despierta Higurashi, tienes visita del abogado Taisho— Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar al guardia llamarle, y pronto comenzó a temblar con nerviosismo, ¿él había ido a verla? No podía creerlo y por un momento se quedó petrificada, pensando en que le diría cuando estuvieran frente a frente una vez más. Siguió las instrucciones del oficial y después del protocolo la condujo por los largos corredores hasta la sala donde se realizaría el encuentro.

Conforme se acercaban más y más a su destino, crecía su preocupación, sus rodillas chocaban una con la otra y estaba segura de que al verle se desmayaría de la impresión.

Entró a la habitación y allí estaba él, de espaldas. Su largo cabello plateado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta pero su porte era distinto.

—¿S-Sesshomaru?— Soltó su nombre en voz baja. Aquél se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente.

—En realidad señorita Higurashi, soy el padre de Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho— Ella se sorprendió aún más, los dos era como dos gotas de agua, excepto que los rasgos de ese hombre eran más toscos.

—Lo siento...— Inclinó el rostro con confusión.

—No se asuste, estoy aquí porque necesito tratar algo muy serio con usted. De antemano sé cómo trascendió su juicio y puedo decirle que tiene un alto porcentaje de salir libre. Debería estar contenta.— La joven hizo una ligera mueca a modo de sonrisa.—Pero no es la razón que me trae aquí, si no un asunto un poco delicado—

—¿Disculpe?—

—Solo quiero pedirle que se aparte de Sesshomaru, que no sea más un estorbo en su vida. El está un poco confundido pero pronto se casará con la mujer que realmente ama— Ella se puso de pie y palideció de repente.

—¿S-se casará? Pero, él dijo que había roto su compromiso...—

—Usted sería igual que todas las que se metieron en su cama, no crea que es especial o diferente. Así que, insisto que se aparte, le daré una jugosa cantidad de dinero si es lo que buscaba obtener de él—

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Váyase!— Le gritó molesta, ella no era esa clase de mujer. ¡Su amor por Sesshomaru era infinitamente verdadero!

—Es por su bien, piense. ¿Qué diría la alta sociedad a la que pertenecemos si él decidiera tener algo más que una simple aventura con usted? Las leyes estarían de su lado al concederle el indulto pero la reputación de un abogado excelente quedaría por los suelos y sería el hazmerreir de todos nuestros conocidos. Kagome, usted es una asesina, y ni siquiera el papel firmado por un juez asegurando su inocencia cambiará eso— La joven apretó los puños y comenzó a sollozar, ese hombre tenía razón y entonces, muy a su pesar, juró por el amor que le tenía a Sesshomaru que se apartaría.

—Si, señor Taisho, si llego a quedar en libertad, jamás lo buscaré y me iré lejos de aquí...— El hombre de ojos dorados sonrió triunfante.

—¿Cuánto dinero quiere por su decisión?—

—Nada, sólo le ruego que se vaya...— Le respondió en extrema tristeza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Inu No.

—Estará agradecida por haber aceptado, recuerde que es por el bien de mi hijo, que tenga buenas noches...— Dicho esto, llamó al guardia para avisar que la visita había concluido.

/*/*/*/*/

Las horas pasaban y para Sesshomaru era imposible dormir. Estaba seguro que la justicia fallaría a favor de Kagome, y solo cuando estuviera en libertad podría hablar con ella.

Pero el problema que ahora le aquejaba estaba a su lado, en la cama.

Fue un terrible error pero sabía que tenía que afrontarlo, no podía echarse para atrás, tenía palabra y debía cumplirla.

Vio que Kagura se removió entre sueños y consideró que fue una idiotez volver con ella.

Intentaba justificarse, pues estaba enojado y dolido. El ver a Kagome en los brazos de otro, logró que la sangre le hirviera en las venas y fue lo único que atinó a hacer, tal vez para sentirse vengado, para que cuando ella descubriera que se casaría con su ex prometida, sufriera y así estarían a mano. Pero nunca se imaginó lo que realmente pasaba, apretó los puños con ira y pensó que si hubiera prestado atención a los detalles, otra podría haber sido el la realidad.

Se levantó y recogió los pants y la camiseta que vistiera la noche anterior.

Salió de la habitación poniéndose la ropa durante el trayecto hacía la cocina para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador y salir a la terraza. No había luna y el cielo lucía despejado. El oscuro de la noche le recordó a la chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños.

"Mi niña, ¿podrás perdonarme?" El haber leído todos esos mensajes le había provocado una rabia tal y sentía que era el principal culpable de la situación, si tan solo pudiera cambiar el pasado. Miró una vez más al cielo nocturno y una suave ventisca le revolvió el cabello.

/*/*/*/*/

La segunda audiencia estaba a punto de empezar. La fiscal Kumamura, el abogado Taisho y la abogada Murayama estaban de pie frente a la jueza, haciendo sus juramentos.

Sesshomaru observó a Kagome pero ella solo veía a la nada. Su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza y se dio cuenta de que sufría. Deseaba acercarse a ella y decirle que la amaba, que no importaba lo que había pasado, que él podría hacerla tan feliz como se lo merecía. Entre sus pensamientos escuchaba parte del juicio, ignorando a momentos la situación.

—Se reanuda la segunda audiencia, señora fiscal puede iniciar los alegatos finales— A la voz de mando de la magistrada, Kagura se levantó y se dirigió a la audiencia.

—Señores del tribunal, en el inicio del debate dijimos que el asesino del señor Naraku Yamamoto sería plenamente identificado y se trata de la acusada Kagome Higurashi, que el día 15 de Marzo del año en curso, privó de la vida...— La joven azabache cerró los ojos instintivamente y apretó los puños con fuerza. Tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que vendría después, creía que podría haber una esperanza de salir con libertad, pero de qué serviría. Como dijera el padre de Sesshomaru, un papel firmado no cambiaría nada. Saldría libre, si, pero aún cargaría con una muerte a sus espaldas.

—Ahora toca el turno a la defensa de la acusada— Kikyo pidió permiso expreso a la jueza para desplazarse y tratar de persuadir al jurado. Explicó algunos detalles y remarcó el porque su defendida habría cometido tal acto.

—Señoría, la defensa solicita que se declare inocente a mi cliente y se le absuelva de toda responsabilidad por la muerte del señor Naraku Yamamoto...— Tantas palabras que en ese instante carecían de sentido, lo último que escuchó, fue que tomarían un receso para que el jurado pudiera deliberar su decisión.

/*/*/*/*/

Pasó al menos una hora, cuando volvieron a reunirse. Durante ese tiempo la joven permaneció encerrada, pero ella sentía que era lo mejor, ya que si estuviera más tiempo viendo a Sesshomaru probablemente no cumpliría con la promesa que hizo.

—Póngase de pie la acusada...— Con temor la joven obedeció a la magistrada y Kikyo le acompañó. Le tomó de la mano para sostenerla en caso de que pasara lo peor.

—¿Tiene algo que decir?— Cuestionó a la muchacha pero ella negó con lágrimas en los ojos. Su corazón palpitaba a mil y se sentía como una autómata, respiraba casi mecánicamente y su vista estaba perdida en un punto lejano.

El portavoz del tribunal, tomó una carta entre sus manos y expresó lo que ahí decía.

—El jurado da su veredicto: Declaramos inocente a la señorita Kagome Higurashi del crimen que se le imputa...—

¿Inocente? ¡Inocente!

—¡Kagome! ¡Eres libre! ¡Eres libre!— La voz de Kikyo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

No lo creía, de verdad que no. No sabía si reír, llorar o gritar, se giró con lentitud hacía su abogada, quien le abrazó con fuerza.

Poco a poco caminó junto al escolta, quien la guió durante la travesía pero debido a la impresión, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Sesshomaru muy preocupado, pronto ayudo a la joven. La levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a un salón cercano para recostarla en un sofá, quedándose al lado de ella mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza.

La abogada de la joven le puso un pañuelo que había humedecido en la frente y esperaron a que reaccionara. Ella lloraba de emoción por Kagome, le ayudó, no sólo porque Rin se lo había pedido, si no que al enterarse de toda la situación, su sentido de la justicia y el deber le había llamado.

Lentamente comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue el rostro amado. Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru le miraban con ternura pero su semblante seguía siendo serio.

Ella no atinó a decir nada, solo lo contempló por largos instantes. Kikyo se alejó por la puerta en silencio, dejándoles solos.

—Kagome— Al escuchar su nombre de labios del peliplata comenzó a temblar. Pronto los recuerdos del padre de ese hombre se hicieron presentes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Cuestionó con molestia y se incorporó para sentarse sobre el sofá.

—Me preocupé por ti cuando te desmayaste—

—Deberías preocuparte por tu prometida, no por mí— Bajó la vista para que no le viera llorar, pero de nada había servido, las lágrimas caían como gotas sobre sus manos las cuales descansaban en su regazo.

—Antes de que digas nada más, te pido que me escuches—

—¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mí! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡No quiero que vuelvas jamás, déjame tranquila!— Se puso de pie y lo confrontó, él siguió impasible mientras ella le seguía gritando.

—Yo... Te amo...— Murmuró entonces. Ella sorprendida abrió los ojos, no creía lo que oía.

—Pues que lástima porque yo no...— Le hizo saber.

—Estas mintiendo— Aseguró.

—¡No! No te miento, no quiero verte más... ¿No lo comprendes? ¡Vete! ¡Vete!— Rápida abrió la puerta para sacarle a empujones de ahí. Él se giró y la observó detenidamente.

—Soy el hombre más despreciable del mundo por dudar de ti y entiendo que estés sufriendo, es mi culpa. Pero algo que no podrás negar ni olvidar, es que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros. Kagome, entonces, adiós...— Al verlo alejarse, sintió que no podría aguantar más. Con su despedida se había llevado su vida y su corazón, pero esperaba que en un futuro él comprendiera que lo que hizo fue por el profundo amor que le profesaba.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y suavemente fue deslizándose hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo, él se había ido para siempre y juraba por Dios que nunca volvería a sentir algo así por alguien.

—Perdóname...— Soltó a la nada, mientras continuaba llorando.


	13. Una nueva oportunidad

_Capítulo XIII_

La luz del sol se colaba por las persianas e iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. De pie, aquellas dos personas se miraban fijamente.

Frente al hombre estaba una dama muy hermosa, de cabello plateado y de grandes ojos dorados.

—¿Qué quieres Inu No?—

—Sólo te llame para ponerte sobre aviso, y qué evites a toda costa solapar a nuestro hijo si se arrepiente de casarse con la heredera Komamura—

—Él no es un niño, es un hombre hecho y derecho. No puedo creer que sigas con lo mismo, permítele de una vez por todas vivir su vida. Desde que nos divorciamos dejaste de influir en sus decisiones y si acaso rompe el compromiso, que más da— Aquel se acercó a su ex esposa intimidante pero ella no se amedrentó.

Había dejado de temerle desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Irasue, sé que no me has olvidado, me extrañas, me necesitas... Eres una mujer muy deseable— Le dijo tomándole de la barbilla pero ella le rechazó indignada.

—¡Por favor! ¿Para esto me citaste en tu despacho, para escuchar tus tonterías?— Aquel hombre no midió consecuencias pero decidió soltarla.

Se habían separado varios años atrás, debido a una relación que sostuvo con otra mujer y que dio como resultado un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

—Te exijo que no interfieras. Esa niña termino la vida de ese tal Yamamoto, sus motivos realmente no me interesan, pero definitivamente no es la adecuada para mi hijo. Su crimen le seguirá hasta la tumba y en caso de que Sesshomaru la quisiese más que una amiguita, podría perjudicar a nuestro ilustre apellido— Él fue directo y ella sólo atinó a verle con marcada irritabilidad. Iba a replicar pero fueron interrumpidos.

Alguien había llamado a la puerta.

—Con permiso...— Sesshomaru se alegró de ver a su madre ahí, pues tenía varios días desde la ultima vez que la hubo visitado.

—Hijo— Sonrió mientras le abrazaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Tu padre tiene algo que decirte, ¿no es así Inu?— Aquel la miró indiferente, y luego posó los ojos en su vástago, pero decidió callar.

—¿Y Bien?— Al fin la voz del joven rompió el silencio que se había cernido en ese lugar.

—La chica Higurashi se fue porque yo se lo ordené— Dijo sin rodeos.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero...—

—Debes entenderlo, has decidido volver con Kagura y aunque quisieras no podrás echarte para atrás. Además, esa chiquilla solo era una trepadora que deseaba tu dinero, tú posición— Conforme hablaba, aquel iba enfureciéndose más y más.

—¡¿De qué mierda estas hablando?!—

—¡Lo hice por ti! ¿No comprendes? Cuando tu hermano me contó la situación, no supe que pensar. ¡Tenías a una mocosa viviendo contigo! Y luego me enteré que era la misma que había asesinado a ese hombre, por eso actúe de inmediato... ¿Qué iban a pensar nuestras amistades?—

—¡Basta! ¿Crees que me importa un carajo lo que piensen los demás? ¡Es mi felicidad! ¡Entiéndelo!— A punto estuvo de írsele a los golpes pero se contuvo.

—Sesshomaru, ¿estás bien?— Cuestionó su madre al ver que su semblante se ensombrecía.

—No romperé el compromiso, pero esto no te lo perdonaré— Soltó dirigiéndose al peliplata mayor. Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a un enfurecido Inu No Taisho. La mujer de cabellos blancos lo vio alejarse con una profunda tristeza.

—No sé qué interés tengas en ese matrimonio pero no lo conseguirás— Irasue le hizo saber y procedió a seguir a su único hijo. Un poco antes de acercarse a la puerta, la voz de su ex marido la detuvo en seco.

—Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero mujer, ya deberías saberlo. Por cierto, iré a verte esta noche...—Sentenció.

/*/*/*/*/

No dejo que lo que dijera aquel hombre le restará importancia al asunto de su hijo, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a lo mismo.

Cuando se aburría de su esposa iba a buscarla, tan fácil como eso.

Se concentró en su empresa, dejando de lado esos pensamientos. Para felicidad de ella, no necesitó correr o ir muy lejos, ya

que por encontró a su hijo en la oficina.

Aquel esta sentado, viendo el atardecer a través de la ventana. Estaba melancólico, a pesar de no demostrar ningún cambio en su dura expresión.

—Sesshomaru...— La mujer entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. —¿Porque no me platicas todo este embrollo? Necesito saber que está ocurriendo para poder ayudarte y aconsejarte de ser necesario— Le dijo conciliadoramente para después sentarse frente al escritorio. Él se giró a verla sin alterar sus facciones de ninguna manera.

Para la señora Takahashi esa actitud no tenía mayor relevancia, era su madre e intuía que algo le preocupaba.

Pronto el comenzó a hablar.

La explicación casi salió por sí sola, ya que Irasue sabía parte del caso de Higurashi-Yamamoto.

Al terminar de decirle los detalles que ignoraba, se sintió terriblemente mal por aquella muchacha, sin conocerla, llego a sentir empatía por ella.

—¿Porque no la buscas? Si quieres puede quedarse conmigo—

—No podría, de ninguna manera—

—Pero me has dicho que la amas, ¿no es razón suficiente para que me haga quererla también?—

—Madre...—

—Búscala y sé feliz. Lo mereces... Que digan lo que quieran, todos estamos prestos para juzgar pero nadie se pone en los zapatos de los demás...—

/*/*/*/*/

—¿Sesshomaru?— Rin no daba crédito a la presencia del peliplata en el apartamento que compartiera con las hermanas Murayama.

—Quiero hablar con Kikyo— Ella se sintió demasiado triste al ver que ni siquiera un saludo le había ofrecido.

—Deja le llamo, puedes tomar asiento si gustas—Le dijo mientras se retiraba al cuarto de la pelinegra. Durante el trayecto la joven no pudo contener las lágrimas y trató en vano de enjugarlas mucho antes de llegar a aquella habitación.

/*/*/*/*/

—Adelante—

La voz de Kikyo le había invitado a pasar y cuando aquella la vio en ese estado, cubierta de lágrimas, se espantó.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Kaede está bien?— Aventó los audífonos y la computadora portátil por los suelos, levantándose de la cama como si le fuera la vida en ello, para posteriormente ponerse de pie y averiguar el porqué de la tristeza de la castaña.

—No te preocupes, está bien, pero él está aquí—

—¿Quién?— Cuestionó un tanto alterada.

—Sesshomaru, quiere hablar contigo— Le soltó entre sollozos.

—¿Qué querrá?— Se preguntó a sí misma. Pronto se cambio de ropa y se cepilló el cabello para ir a verle. Abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

—Tal vez ya sepa que yo tuve algo que ver—

—No digas tonterías ¿quién pudo haberle dicho? Espera aquí, pero por favor tranquilízate— Le pidió y se alejó por la puerta.

/*/*/*/*/

Sesshomaru estaba de pie frente a la ventana, observando a la nada, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Esperaba que la joven le diera respuestas.

—¿Qué fue de Kagome después del juicio?— Cuestionó a la abogada, cuando la vio venir. La verdad no tenía tiempo que perder, aquella le vio sorprendida y al fin le respondió.

—Su padre regresó por ella y se fueron de aquí. Si me preguntas a dónde, la verdad lo ignoro. El señor Higurashi me pagó por los servicios que ofrecí pero ya no tuvimos más comunicación— Sesshomaru no quería procesar tal información, tampoco deseaba aceptar la cruda realidad que ahora le daba de lleno.

Su pequeña se había ido, tal vez para siempre y eso era algo que le destrozaba el corazón.

¿Cómo continuar si ella no estaba ahí con él?

/*/*/*/*/

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde la ultima vez que se habían visto. Kagome ahora tenía veinte años y vivía en Estados Unidos con su padre y su hermano.

Al enterarse de la situación en la que estaba, su progenitor no dudó en viajar hasta Japón y llevársela del lado de Naomi.

La mujer sufrió mucho cuando Koichi le hubo recriminado que no hubiese protegido a su hija como había prometido y le culpaba hasta el cansancio, pues de haberle escuchado, otra sería la historia.

Con lágrimas en los ojos les suplicó un perdón que nunca llegó y el día que decidieron marcharse del país, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin duda alguna el verlos irse fue lo peor que pudo sucederle y se había quedado completamente sola.

La joven atesoraba el recuerdo de su Sesshomaru, pero tenía que salir adelante.

Se había hecho novia desde hacía un año atrás con un joven de familia poderosa, dueña de varios pozos petroleros de Texas. Pero siendo estos de ascendencia nipona, regresaron a su lugar de origen después de vender todas sus propiedades.

El compromiso sería oficial después de anunciarlo entre los familiares y amigos más cercanos a los Watanabe.

Su novio de nombre Bankotsu era un joven de veinticinco años, de largo cabello negro que gustaba llevar tejido en una trenza y piel apiñonada. Era más alto que ella y tenía unos grandes ojos azules, como zafiros. La hermana menor del chico, Sango, se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente.

Y la joven sabía de sobra que Kagome no amaba a su hermano, pero era buena con él y como le dijera un sin fin de veces, el amor llegaría con el tiempo.

Cerró su maleta y bajó a la sala.

—¡Hermanita!— Un chiquillo de doce años y de cabello castaño corrió a abrazarla.

—Sota... ¿Ya estás listo para irnos?—

—Claro que sí, papá vendrá en un minuto— Dijo sonriendo. Poco después su aquel descendió por las escaleras, era tan idéntico a su hermano.

—Bien, es hora de irnos. Sota llama al mayordomo para que lleve el equipaje al auto y por favor espéranos allá.— El chico aceptó sin protestar y se retiró de su presencia.

—Hija—

—Dime padre...—

—¿Estás segura de volver? Allá está todo lo que te hace daño, sé que quieres a Bankotsu pero si no estás segura, podemos desistir y dar por terminado el compromiso.— Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y por un instante decidió aceptar su oferta, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía, nunca podría salir victoriosa de su depresión.

—Tengo que enfrentar la situación, solo así podré ser feliz— Ella recibió el cálido abrazo que le ofreciera su progenitor y juntos salieron por la puerta con dirección al aeropuerto.

/*/*/*/*/

Al llegar a Tokio después de un largo viaje, ya los esperaban tanto Sango como Bankotsu. Este último al verlos llegar, salió corriendo al encuentro de Kagome y la cargo en brazos, alzándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Bienvenida!— Diciendo esto plasmó un tierno beso en sus labios.

—¡Ejem!— El señor Higurashi se aclaró la garganta, pues le resultaba un poco incómoda la situación.

—Discúlpeme, ¿cómo está papá?— Le dijo cortésmente dándole la mano para después abrazarle con respeto. —Hola Sota— Se dirigía al jovencito y le saludó revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Hola cuñado, ¿cómo has estado?— Le dijo mientras comenzaba a acomodarse el cabello.

—Muy bien, pero ahora que llegaron mejor— Soltó con sinceridad.

—Kagome, que bueno que decidiste venir tan pronto, verás, papá tiene la idea de organizar una increíble fiesta para anunciar su compromiso. Pero...— La joven castaña la observo por el rabillo del ojo, aquella no se veía tan contenta de estar allí.

Pronto la tomó de las manos y sonrío.

—¿Sango?—

—Animo, verás que todo saldrá bien— Le dijo conciliadoramente.

—¿De qué tanto hablan?— Aquellas guardaron un silencio sepulcral, al ver acercarse al moreno.

—Solo le daba mi más sentido pésame por casarse contigo— Aquella rió ante el gesto que hizo su hermano.

—¿Tan malo es vivir conmigo?

—Eso pregúntaselo al hámster que tiene más de diez años desaparecido— Dicho esto salió corriendo para ponerse fuera de su alcance.

—¡Espera Sango!— No la pudo alcanzar, así que regresó sobre sus pasos y abrazó a la azabache.

—¿Que le pasó al hámster?— Cuestionó aquella con curiosidad.

—Solo no pongas música de Metallica a todo volumen...— Le sugirió.

—Esta bien...— Murmuró un tanto confundida, preguntándose qué había pasado realmente con aquel roedor.

Caminaron por los largos corredores mientras charlaban animadamente. En solo dos días más sería oficial su compromiso y por fin, segura estaba que la felicidad que se le había negado brillaba en su futuro.


	14. Reencuentro

_Capítulo XIV_

—¿No te encanta?—Cuestionó la joven mientras le mostraba un vestido de color negro en corte de sirena a su mejor amiga.

—¡Deberías probártelo! ¡Sé que te quedará excelente! Amiga, creo que se volverá loco mi hermano— Kagome se sonrojó al imaginarse a Bankotsu en esa posición, ya que el chico a pesar de ser un rebelde sin causa, tenía un lado tierno que le gustaba.

Habían ido de compras esa mañana muy temprano, pues en la tarde sería la fiesta que tanto esperaban los Watanabe e Higurashi.

—Estoy tan nerviosa, nunca imaginé que algún día me casaría—

—¿Porque lo dices? ¿Por eso que pasó hace años?—

—Si...—Le mencionó con marcada timidez.

—Tienes que seguir adelante y dejar el pasado a un lado, no nos importa lo que hiciste, tú eras muy joven y no supiste actuar de otra manera... Pero ya, no pongas esa cara triste...— Le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

—Lo siento Sango, trato de no pensar en ello pero es difícil...— Murmuró.

—No, no permitiré que vuelvas a mencionarlo... ¿Ok?— La asió de los hombros mientras le decía estas palabras para que comprendiera que no debía amargarse más y seguir con su vida. —¿Y bien? ¡Pruébatelo!— La instó llevándola a los vestidores, lo mejor sería no hablar de ese tema nunca más y olvidarlo.

 _/*/*/*/*/_

Kagome veía a través de la ventana de su habitación la llegada de los invitados. Eran varias personas entre familiares y amigos cercanos.

La reunión se realizaría en el salón principal de la mansión y ya estaba todo dispuesto.

Suspiró con cansancio, la noche sería muy larga.

—Te ves hermosa— No lo había escuchado entrar, y ahora, su novio, la tenía abrazada por detrás. Ella se sonrojó a su tacto y correspondió a su muestra de afecto.

—Muchas gracias...–

—¿Estás lista? Estoy emocionado por presentarte a todos, seguro seré el hombre más envidiado de Japón— La muchacha intento decir algo pero el ojiazul no espero por una respuesta y salieron de aquella recámara.

/*/*/*/*/

Caminaron en silencio por espacio de algunos minutos hasta llegar al borde de la escalinata. Muchos voltearon a ver a la feliz pareja que ahora descendía con tranquilidad.

La Higurashi estaba tan preocupada, tantas caras nuevas y personas que conocer, no le parecía algo muy agradable y se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Del brazo de Bankotsu se paseó muy a su pesar por aquel lugar saludando y charlando con los ahí presentes.

En un momento él se alejó y ella observó detenidamente como transcurría la velada.

Sango estaba con su novio, un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, de nombre Miroku. Aquel era hijo de un importante político del país y tenían poco más de seis meses de relación. Vio entonces a su padre charlar animadamente con sus suegros y descubrió a su hermanito Sota dormitando en un sillón, lo cual le hizo sonreír, se veía tan tierno.

—Kagome, me gustaría que conocieras a unos amigos— Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su prometido y sin pensarlo accedió a la petición del pelinegro, quien la guió hasta esos invitados especiales. Ella no pudo ver al frente, ya que a punto estuvo de tropezar con aquel vestido de gala y mantuvo su vista fija en el piso de mármol todo el tiempo, cuidando de no tener algún accidente.

—Te presento a mi amigo Inuyasha Taisho, su linda esposa Kikyo y él es, Sesshomaru Taisho— Dijo mientras le presentaba a aquellos invitados, ella levantó el rostro y la sonrisa que había dibujado en sus labios se esfumó de repente.

Sus ojos castaños se encontraron entonces con los de Sesshomaru y por un momento deseó que la tragara la tierra. No sabía si llorar o reír, o algo más sensato, desmayarse.

El peliplata mayor por su parte la observó fijamente, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño alto y ese vestido que hacía muy notorias sus curvas femeninas, no dejaban nada a la imaginación, estaba bellísima.

—Ya teníamos el placer de conocernos— Interrumpió Kikyo.

—¿En verdad?— Cuestionó el joven Watanabe con confusión.

—Ella me ayudó en aquel juicio, y gracias a su trabajo, hoy estoy libre.— Le soltó la joven con marcada timidez y él se sorprendió.

—El mundo es muy pequeño, déjame agradecerte Kikyo— Dicho esto le rodeó suavemente con sus brazos.

—Por eso me casé con ella, es la mejor abogada, además de bella— Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo para alabar a su esposa y la joven solo correspondió con una tierna sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

—Bueno, no es más hermosa que mi princesa— Rió el moreno, a lo cual el peliplata sólo atinó a hacer un gesto gracioso. Ella miró de reojo al que había sido el amor de su vida. Él estaba en completo silencio, sus ojos denotaban incomodidad y porque no, enojo, bueno, eso parecía.

—Me dió mucho gusto conocerlo señor Taisho— Exclamó refiriéndose a Inuyasha, pues hasta ese momento, no habían tenido la oportunidad de ser presentados correctamente.

—El gusto es mío— El besó el dorso de su mano, luego ella se dirigió a Kikyo —Tal vez podríamos seguir viéndonos, eres una gran persona y siempre te estaré agradecida...— Le hizo saber con sinceridad.

—No tienes nada que agradecer y respecto a lo que dijiste de vernos otra vez, estoy de acuerdo completamente—

—S-señor Sesshomaru Taisho...— Aquel le miró de nueva cuenta e hizo que su cuerpo reaccionase a esos hermosos ojos dorados, que al parecer no querían dejar de posarse en su persona. Empezó a temblar y se ruborizó ferozmente. Sentía que si no se sostenía de algo o alguien, caería fulminada por un ataque al corazón, el cual palpitaba desbocadamente.

—Amor, ¿estás bien?—

—Si, es solo que necesito un poco de aire fresco...— Se disculparon con cortesía y se alejaron con rumbo a los jardines.

—Lo sabías, Sesshomaru— Inuyasha lo riñó.

—¿Qué sabía?— Soltó imperturbable.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! Que ella era la prometida de Bankotsu, por eso aceptaste acompañarnos—

—No sé de qué diablos hablas— Dicho esto se alejó de la pareja con paso elegante.

—Espero que no vaya a cometer una imprudencia—Murmuró su esposa.

—Si lo hace, ya estaría demás...—

/*/*/*/*/

—¿Qué ocurrió allá adentro?—Cuestionó a su novia.

—N-nada— Soltó en un suspiro.

—¿Porque te pusiste tan tensa al estar frente a los Taisho?—

—N-no, no lo sé—

—No mientas, ¿fue por aquel problema?—

—Si, me trajeron tantos recuerdos—Respondió ñ después de unos cuantos segundos.

—Si te sientes así por su presencia, tal vez no deberíamos invitarlos a la boda— Le hizo saber mientras le abrazaba.

—No te pediría que hicieras eso, son tus amigos. Además, Kikyo fue muy buena conmigo, ella me ayudó tanto...— El joven sonrió y la besó en los labios. La joven aceptó su caricia y después de unos instantes regresaron al interior del inmueble.

/*/*/*/*/

La fiesta continuó sin ningún inconveniente y el muchacho la dejo sola unos instantes para traerle una copa de champán.

Pronto la orquesta comenzó a tocar su canción favorita y una hermosa cantante de ascendencia francesa estaba lista para interpretarla.

—¿Gustaría concederme esta pieza?— La morena se quedo unos instantes totalmente petrificada. Sabía de quién se trataba, levantó su rostro y allí estaba él. Estaba guapísimo con ese traje de color negro.

—L-lo siento, yo...— Tartamudeó, tratando de decir algo para ahuyentarlo pero este la ignoró por completo, él no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta y con agilidad tomó su mano para llevarla al centro del salón.

Él sujetó su cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

Los bien desarrollados senos de la joven hicieron presión contra sus pectorales, y ella se cohibió tanto que trató de apartarse.

Pero entre más lo intentaba, aquel ejercía más fuerza para que no pudiera zafarse de su abrazo de ningún modo. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo brillante y giró un poco el rostro apartando su mirada y él aprovechó para a cantarle al oído en voz baja y en perfecto francés.

—J'avoue j'en ai bavé pas vous mon amour, avant d'avoir eu vent de vous mon amour, me vous déplaise, en dansant la Javanaise, nous nous aimions, le temps d'une chanson...— Era un poema de desamor pero se reducía a lo que juntos vivieron. Su amor ¿cuánto había durado? Menos de una canción, era verdad. Le miro una vez más y entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad.

De pronto fueron interrumpidos.

—Disculpa Sesshomaru, tengo que llevarme a mi prometida.— Por un instante el joven de cabello plata deseó que aquel tipo se esfumara de su vista, la mujer le pertenecía por derecho.

—Con permiso señor Taisho— Al escucharla decir esto, tuvo que soltarla muy a su pesar.

/*/*/*/*/

—No quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de él ¿entendido?—

—¿Disculpa?—

—Haz lo que te digo, si serás mi esposa, tendrás que obedecerme...— Aquella no daba crédito a sus palabras, ni siquiera entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

—Pero...—

—No lo repetiré una vez más, ya sabes que tienes que hacer... ¿De acuerdo?— Ella le miró con marcado enojo y se zafó de su agarre, quería gritarle pero decidió que lo mejor era que contuviera las ganas de decirle lo que pensaba.

—No me siento bien, voy a la habitación. Regresó en unos minutos...— Furibunda se fue de su presencia, Bankotsu iba a replicar pero consideró que era lo mejor, así evitaría que su futura estuviera cerca del hermano de su mejor amigo.

Subió la larga escalinata como pudo y se dio cuenta de comenzaba a odiar todo eso. El vestido, la fiesta, el compromiso.

Dio un largo suspiro y avanzó un poco más lento, pensando en que si era o no una buena idea seguir con ese absurdo. Su novio se estaba portando de una manera un tanto extraña y eso le preocupaba en demasía.

/*/*/*/*/

La siguió hasta el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y con rapidez le cubrió la boca, llevándola consigo a la habitación más próxima. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y ella reconoció su perfume.

—No digas nada...— Cerró instintivamente los ojos al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella y comenzó a temblar con nerviosismo.

Asintió a sus instrucciones y al notarlo la soltó lentamente. La joven se giró con suavidad y al ver su silueta, estaba tan sorprendida de tenerlo enfrente. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas e iluminaba la alcoba solo a medias pero podía distinguir sus facciones.

Afuera, el ruido de la música les permitía hablar sin ningún problema, pero aunque había mucho que contar, solo atinaron a guardar silencio.

—Estuve tres largos años tratando de encontrarte, pero estuviste tan oculta de mí... Y ahora que has regresado, ¿te vas a casar?— El hombre rompió el silencio y avanzó hacia ella, logrando que retrocediera unos pasos asustada.

—Sesshomaru— Fue lo único que pudo decir puesto que la había aprisionado contra la pared más cercana. No quiso verlo más e inclinó su mirada en un punto perdido del cuarto.

Con la mano derecha la tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a verle al rostro.

Castaño y dorado colisionaron por breves instantes, hasta que las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Kagome y entonces se aferró a su pecho con todo el amor que aún le tenía y que el tiempo no había menguado de ninguna manera.

—Pequeña...—

El depósito un beso fugaz sobre sus labios, a lo que ella correspondió fundiéndose más contra su cuerpo. Se necesitaban, lo sabían.

Con presteza bajó el cierre de su vestido, el cual se deslizó con suavidad hasta el suelo.


	15. Hablemos

Capítulo X

—¿Has visto a Kagome?— Cuestionó la castaña a su hermano. Ya casi darían las ocho de la noche y ella brillaba por su ausencia.

—Está en su habitación— Le hizo saber sin emoción en su voz.

—Debo ir a buscarla. Papá va a anunciar el compromiso ahora...—

—Quiero acompañarte, estaba muy molesta cuando se retiró—

—¿Molesta? ¿Pues qué pasó?— Cuestionó un tanto intrigada.

—Sólo le prohibí estar cerca de Sesshomaru Taisho— Mencionó mientras bebía de la copa que traía en la mano. Ella se dio cuenta del problema de inmediato, miró hacía a un grupo de personas que charlaban animadamente y alcanzó a divisar a Inuyasha y a su esposa pero no estaba el hermano mayor.

"Ay no, Kagome, ¿qué hiciste?"

—Iré yo misma a avisarle que ya estamos listos. Si la hiciste enojar con tus tontos celos, será difícil que quiera abrir la puerta si estás conmigo...— Sin decir nada más le dejo ahí un tanto confundido y ella subió al segundo piso de la casa, tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste?— Cuestionó la chica muy apenada mientras trataba de cubrirse.— Sesshomaru, esto no está bien... Si querías hablar conmigo, definitivamente esta no era la mejor manera...— Dijo un tanto alterada mientras recogía su vestido y volvía a ponérselo.

—No me voy a disculpar... Te amo y deseo estar contigo...— Le soltó sin miramientos.

—Pero, ¿no lo entiendes? Me voy a casar...—

—¿Ya no me amas?— Se acercó y limpio los restos de sus lágrimas con suavidad.

—Yo...—

—No puedes negar que aún me amas tanto como yo a ti. Qué a pesar del adiós que me diste, mentiste y te voy a decir porque...— Le miró directamente a los ojos.

—...—Ella guardó silencio.

—Mi padre habló contigo, ¿no es verdad?—

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—

—Hablaremos mañana, ten, puedes buscarme en esa dirección...— Dijo dándole una tarjeta. Se mesó el largo cabello blanco y salió por la puerta, dejando a Kagome un tanto desencajada. No sabía si debía encontrarse con él una vez más y decidió que no se volverían a ver, pues de lo contrario no podría abstenerse de caer en sus brazos.

Y se sentía tan triste porque en verdad lo amaba con toda su alma y le dolía verlo partir.

Suspiró conteniendo el llanto y procedió a salir de aquel confinamiento.

Durante el trayecto Sango se topó con el peliplata y al pasar junto a él, la joven desvió la mirada como si de cualquier otra persona se tratara, ignorándole por completo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, daba por sentado que aquellos dos algo habían hecho, en la casa de sus padres y en el día de la fiesta de compromiso.

Pronto la descubrió saliendo de una de las habitaciones, la cual no le pertenecía.

—¡Kagome!— Aquella se sobresaltó por el llamado de Sango, intentó huir pero ella le había atrapado.

—Lo siento...— Murmuró avergonzada.

—Aquí no, vamos a tu alcoba de inmediato— La tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo a la recámara.

Al llegar a su destino, azotó la puerta con furia y la Higurashi la observó con asombro, nunca, en el tiempo de conocerla la había visto en ese estado.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!— Le recriminó.

—No pasó nada, no me atrevería a tanto...—

—Kagome, yo sé que tú amaste al abogaducho ese, él te ayudo, aunque claro no sé si recuerdas que también trató de hacerte mal, ¿entonces porqué te acostaste con él?—

—¡Yo no hice tal cosa!—

—¡No me mientas! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga y exijo que me digas la verdad!— Le riñó mientras la sujetaba de los brazos. —Kagome ¿no lo comprendes aún? Si mi hermano lo descubre...—

—¿A qué te refieres?— Interrogó con asombro. Sango la soltó y se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Olvídalo... Está bien, no le diré a nadie lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero por favor, prométeme que no lo volverás a ver— Se hizo la desentendida y a la morena la desconcertó por completo su extraña actitud.

—Dime... ¿Hay algo que deba saber de Bankotsu?—

—Nada... No te preocupes, estaba muy molesta y dije puras tonterías. Pero ven, ya estamos listos para anunciar el compromiso...— Dicho esto se fue de aquel lugar, sin ni siquiera reparar en que la azabache no le seguía.

Entonces Kagome permaneció en el mismo sitio, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Las palabras que dijera Sango le habían provocado cierta desazón y hasta cierto punto, temor. Pero pronto lo deshecho como mero capricho, creyendo que su prometido era celoso pero nada más de que preocuparse. Se miró al espejo y se arregló el peinado, para después retocarse el maquillaje. Con paso sereno se dirigió al lugar donde se celebraba la reunión.

Subió a su auto, sentía que tenía que alejarse de ese sitio.

Encendió el motor y una canción conocida se escuchó en la radio. Entonces se transportó a aquella pista de patinaje, tres años atrás.

Rememoró la figura de la mujer amada, deslizándose sobre el frío hielo. Tan inocente y hermosa. Y ahora que la hubo visto de nueva cuenta, reconocía que su amor solo había aumentado.

Dirigió su vista a la mansión con melancolía, después de esa noche el compromiso sería un hecho y la perdería para siempre.

Condujo por las largas avenidas con dirección a su casa, a la cual llegó en cuestión de minutos. Al bajar vio otro automóvil estacionado allí, sabía de quién se trataba.

—¿Rin?— Cuestionó al ver a la joven.

—Sesshomaru...— Mencionó para salir del vehículo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Yo solo...—

—Espera, no vuelvas con lo mismo. Sabes de sobra que no puedo corresponder a tu afecto, y el hecho de que no me haya casado con Kagura, no cambiara las cosas...—

—No es por eso que vine a buscarte...—

—¿Y entonces?—

—Solo vine a invitarte a cenar... ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?—

—No, pero realmente no me apetece comer nada...—

—Lo sé, debió ser un golpe muy duro para ti perder a Kagome. Pero esto lo diré solo una vez más, déjame ser yo quien ocupe tu corazón. Siempre te amé y lo sigo haciendo... Por favor, vuelve conmigo...— Presurosa lo besó en los labios, pero aquel la apartó de inmediato.

—No puedo hacer eso, perdóname...— Se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y cerró la puerta, dejando a la pobre joven con un palmo de narices.

Aunque de sobra sabía que él nunca correspondió a su afecto, no perdía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran en un futuro.

La mañana pasó sin ningún contratiempo.

Había decidido esperarla en su nuevo hogar pero las horas transcurrían sin que ella se presentara. Y pensó por un momento que tal vez, era lo mejor, ella pronto sería la esposa de otro hombre. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky con hielo y bebió de un trago todo su contenido. Se dejó caer en el sofá y puso música suave para relajarse.

Otra hora llena de incertidumbre se diluyó como el hielo en aquel recipiente. Se llevó las manos al rostro con frustración y después de varios minutos perdió toda esperanza de verla.

Se levantó mientras caminaba como fiera enjaulada, debió haber reaccionado a su instinto y no a su lógica.

Si, era triste.

Patético.

Maldecía mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad como su corazón y su alma.

"Ven junto a mí, amor de todos los días..."

—¿A dónde estás?— Murmuró a la nada.

"Te regalo mi canción, pues hace falta tu armonía a mí y a mi corazón..."

Se dio entonces por vencido y liberó parte de su decepción dando un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, abriendo una grieta allí donde el golpe había dado de lleno.

"Ven junto a mí, inventaras tú los días y yo, te haré el amor..."

Se sirvió otro trago y en ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa. Dejó a un lado el vaso y caminó a grandes zancadas, llegando en cuestión de segundos a la enorme puerta de caoba, la abrió y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que allí estaba ella.

Su largo cabello negro estaba suelto y caía como cascada sobre su espalda. Llevaba un vestido entallado de color verde oscuro y zapatos de tacón alto.

—Hola...— Susurró aquella con voz trémula.

—Hola— Saludó y permanecieron viéndose en un tenso silencio, hasta que después de unos cuantos minutos la invito a pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—Bien, hablemos...— Se giró y fue sorprendida por un profundo beso por parte del peliplata.

—Te esperaba, Kagome...—

—Sesshomaru...—Soltó sin aliento.

—Gracias por venir...—

—No tienes nada que agradecer, vine solo para charlar como me dijiste anoche— Él cortó de nuevo sus palabras con otro roce de sus labios.

—Perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo, me vuelves loco...— Le hizo saber mientras le arrebataba aquella prenda que la cubría, a lo que ella no pudo negarse.


	16. Eres mía

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemon, no apto para mentes sensibles y menores de edad. Se recomienda discreción.

Capítulo XVI

—Te extrañe— Se apartó de su lado para encender una de las lámparas de la sala.

No recibió respuesta de su parte e inmediatamente volteo a verla con curiosidad.

Por fortuna la poca luz que iluminaba la estancia le permitió admirar su hermoso cuerpo. Kagome le miraba expectante y él decidió acercarse de nuevo.

La abrazó tan posesivamente, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Aspiró el aroma de su cuerpo y el de sus cabellos hasta que llenó sus pulmones con la fragancia de la azabache, para después deslizar sus manos hasta su cintura y dibujar con lentitud el contorno de sus caderas. Ella no se movió un ápice y continuó en completo mutismo.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?— Cuestionó un tanto intrigado, mientras la miraba a la cara.

—No sé qué decir, esto no debería estar pasando...—

—Kagome, mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres que te haga el amor...—

—Sesshomaru...—Ella estaba librando una terrible batalla interior, porque de sobra sabía que aquello no era correcto. Anhelaba guardar su temple ante tal tentación pero lamentablemente no pudo salir victoriosa.

El peliplata rozó sus labios entreabiertos y disfrutó el sabor de su boca, tan dulce y sutil que le recordaba sin lugar a dudas el té de hierbabuena.

—Dímelo, Kagome, dime que no quieres que te haga mía y me detendré...— Su voz sonaba entrecortada debido a la falta de aliento.

—N-no puedo...— En un último intento de estar bien con su conciencia, trató de liberarse de sus fuertes brazos pero no lo consiguió. Y él, aprovechándose de la situación, depositaba más besos candentes en su boca y cuello, excitándola, hasta que ella se dejó llevar por un arranque de pasión. Unió sus labios a los de aquel hombre, correspondiendo a su celo y con urgencia desmedida, lo despojó de la chaqueta, la corbata y hábilmente le desabotonó la camisa de seda.

Sesshomaru arrojó aquella prenda en algún punto perdido de aquel lugar.

Semejante actuación le había sorprendido demasiado, pues no esperaba esa reacción de parte de su amada.

Aquella le miró embelesada mientras se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba ver su torso desnudo. Ensimismada estaba en su apreciación, tanto que inconscientemente mordió su labio con deseo. Después de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta y una mueca a modo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su compañero. Ella se ruborizó tanto que giró el rostro apenada, parecía que a él le encantaba verla en esa posición.

Se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto con lentitud y su estatura menguó un poco en comparación a Sesshomaru.

Aquel sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la condujo hasta su habitación y la recostó con suavidad sobre la cama. Tenerla así, a su merced, era algo increíble para él y se sentía tan enamorado y feliz, porque negarlo.

Le desabrochó con destreza el sostén de encaje negro, liberando de esta forma sus redondos y firmes senos. Al verse en esa situación se cubrió con vergüenza pero él con agilidad retiró sus manos para seguir contemplándola.

—¡E-espera! ¡N-no creo que deberíamos hacer esto!— Intentó alejarlo, pero aquel no se lo permitió. La aprisionó con ambos brazos y le hablo quedó al oído, haciendo que se sonrojara con ferocidad.

—Es algo que has esperado tanto como yo...— La joven se sobresaltó por el tono tan sensual con el cual le habló y entonces le dirigió una mirada suplicante para que se detuviera pero en cambio recibió una dosis de caricias por parte del ambarino. Aquel lamió su cuello y comenzó a masajear sus pechos con delicadeza, para después atrapar con la boca uno de los pezones y empezar a succionarlo con avidez, ella emitió un suave gemido que para el Taisho fue como música para sus oídos. Kagome se dejó llevar mientras su temperatura iba en aumento.

Apretujó el edredón con ansiedad, pues sentir la calidez de su boca y su lengua jugueteando con sus botones la estaba volviendo loca de placer. Sesshomaru bajo la mano que tenía libre hasta la entrepierna de la muchacha.

—N-no sigas— Murmuró extasiada, mientras el peliplata seguía masajeando su intimidad.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?— Volteó a verla pero aquella ya no pudo responder, era tanto el gozo que sentía que no pudo aguantar más, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esa sensación tan diferente y nueva para ella, la lleno por completo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó de repente, y sólo tuvo fuerza para lanzar un largo grito que trató en vano de ahogar con uno de los almohadones.

Al ver la reacción que provocó en ella, fue suficiente para el hombre de ojos dorados. Quería poseerla sin dilación, ya había esperado bastante y la espera era tortuosa.

Estaba sudorosa, agitada y su respiración entrecortada. El haber llegado al pináculo del extasis le había provocado una sensación incontrolable de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Adivinando sus deseos, Sesshomaru terminó por desnudarla para luego ponerse de pie y quitarse el resto de la ropa. Admiró su cuerpo, sus bien torneadas piernas, su cintura estrecha, sus bellos senos que se movían conforme respiraba...

¡No podía soportarlo más!

Se recostó sobre ella instantes después separando sus piernas con cuidado y su miembro erecto hizo presión sobre la húmeda cavidad de la joven. Aquella jadeaba sin control alguno.

—¿E-estás lista?— Le miró a los ojos al hacerle esa pregunta, tenía miedo de que la pelinegra reaccionara de una forma nefasta debido al pasado.

—S-sí... Lo estoy...— Fue un alivio para el abogado, pues ella aceptaba ser suya sin ningún problema.

—Te a-amo, Kagome...— Le dijo y entonces con suavidad fue introduciendo su virilidad en la intimidad de la chica, quien ahogó un gritó al sentir como era poseída por el ser amado. Se aferró a su espalda mientras él comenzaba a embestirla con movimientos suaves y rítmicos.

Poco a poco aumentó la velocidad mientras la morena se acoplaba al cuerpo masculino, sus caderas se balanceaban en un vaivén rápido y continuo para que aquel entrará en ella con mayor facilidad. El hombre de ojos dorados bajo sus manos, acariciando sus muslos y luego apretó sus glúteos con fuerza.

—¡Oh Sesshomaru! Te a-amo...—La mujer se aferró a la cintura de su amado con sus piernas y busco sus labios, para adueñarse de ellos.

Sudaban, palpitaban con agitación desmedida, sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo en esa bella manera de demostrar su amor y su pasión.

—¡N-no puedo más!—La joven sentía que un segundo orgasmo la colmaría de nueva cuenta.

—¡Tranquila p-princesa!— Dicho esto comenzó a embestirla con estocadas mucho más rápidas hasta llegar a la culminación de su entrega, dejando su simiente en el interior de su ahora, mujer.

En breves segundos ella también logró alcanzar el clímax, arañando con fuerza la espalda de Sesshomaru y aferrándose aún más al cuerpo masculino, como si separarse de él fuera algo impensable. Quería fundirse en su ser para estar juntos siempre.

Cansado se dejó caer en el pecho de la morena, en lo que ella comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza y a delinear lo extenso de sus cabellos, hasta que poco a poco los venció el sueño.


	17. Amenazas

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lime, no apto para mentes sensibles y/o menores de edad. Se recomienda discreción.

Capítulo XVII

—Si Kagome rompió el compromiso, tú debes saber la razón...— Bankotsu miró fijamente a los ojos a su hermana menor, la cual había estado hojeando una revista en la sala de la casa.

—Lo ignoro hermano, será mi amiga pero no sé todo sobre ella y sus razones, te lo digo y espero entiendas, las desconozco— Arrojó el folleto sobre la mesita de centro y se puso de pie para retirarse y así evitar que la siguiera riñendo, pero el joven le bloqueo el paso.

—¡Mientes! ¡Tú lo sabes y quiero que me lo digas, ahora!— Demandó mientras se alejaba y se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, abrumado por la situación.

Recordaba con rabia la noche anterior, en la que aquella decidió romper el compromiso así como así, poniéndoles en vergüenza. No solo a él, si no a su prestigiosa familia también.

—En verdad que no lo sé... ¿Crees que de saberlo lo hubiera ocultado? Qué poco me conoces— Le recriminó.

—Porque te conozco lo digo. Nunca has sabido mentir—

Ella calló ante su acusación, sabía el porqué, pero no podía dejar que se enterara de las circunstancias. Bankotsu tuvo un fuerte problema de alcoholismo y drogadicción en el pasado, además intentó quitarse la vida varias veces y si acaso supiera lo de Sesshomaru y Kagome, sería terriblemente catastrófico.

Después de tantas luchas y desvelos, los resultados de su tratamiento serían en vano.

—Olvídala y se feliz. Yo sé que la querías muchísimo pero tú sabrás salir adelante— Se acercó a su persona y lo rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás del sillón.

—Por favor Sango, haz que vuelva a mi. Tú puedes convencerla de no dejarme...— Le suplicó asiéndola fuertemente de su extremidad.

Odiaba la situación pero no había nada más que hacer. Entre su mejor amiga y su hermano, eligió su sangre.

—Está bien, hablaré con ella, pero, no prometo nada ¿está bien?— Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara del moreno y ella se regañó mentalmente, ahora sí que estaba envuelta en un embrollo del que difícilmente escaparía.

/*/*/*/*/

La música suave de un piano le había despertado abruptamente.

Se desperezó levantándose de la cama y cubrió su desnudez con una sábana. Comenzó a buscar su ropa y cuando la hubo encontrado, entró al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

El agua tibia pronto la cubrió, y esa sensación le parecía tan placentera. Se enjabonó la nívea piel para después comenzar a lavarse el largo cabello. Permaneció pensativa unos instantes más, mientras el agua se deslizaba sobre su existencia.

Estaba de frente a la ducha y pronto sintió unas manos invasoras. El cuerpo caliente de Sesshomaru hacia presión contra ella y su pene rígido se frotaba contra sus nalgas. Aquel comenzó el juego de amasar sus voluptuosos senos y pellizcar con ahínco sus pezones erectos.

—¿A-Aquí, Sesshomaru?— Cuestionó con la voz apagada debido al placer que su amado gratuitamente le proporcionaba. Él no respondió pero lo escuchó jadear cuando decidió mordisquear su oreja.

Soltó una risilla debido a las cosquillas que le había ocasionado pero pronto recuperó la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de nueva cuenta.

No había prisa, la casa estaba vacía solo para ellos dos.

Se apoyó sobre la pared con ambos brazos y separó un poco las piernas para que el peliplata tuviera acceso a su intimidad. El ambarino sostuvo sus caderas posesivamente y con una estocada firme se abrió paso en su estrecha cavidad, prodigándole un deleite que la envolvía y le hacía tocar el cielo. Ahogó un grito, y giró a mirarlo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras una mueca que podía catalogar de gozó, se le había dibujado en el rostro.

—¡Kagome!— La voz ronca del peliplata le excito aún más. Empujó su trasero hacia él para que las duras embestidas le dieran de lleno y se movía conforme a la voluntad del Taisho, en un vaivén rápido e incansable.

—¡Te a-amo!— Murmuró ya casi sin aliento. Sentía que se perdía en ese vorágine de deseo y pasión desmedido.

—¡Kagome!— Volvió a repetir su nombre con dificultad.

—¡Ah! ¡Se-Sesshomaru!— Pronto sintió un calor en su bajo vientre, y por sus piernas se escurrió aquella simiente mezclada con el agua que los seguía empapando. Se separó con cuidado y disfrutó de la excelente vista que el cuerpo femenino le ofrecía.

—Ven...— La giró y la acercó a su pecho, ella escuchó entonces el latir de su corazón, estaba agitado y eso lo hacía más atrayente. Su cabello plateado se desplegaba en su amplia y fornida espalda. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos y quedaron así por unos largos minutos, en los que su calor generaba más deseo.

Después de unos instantes aquel unió sus labios a los de ella, mordisqueándolos como si se tratara de una dulce manzana. La pelinegra intuyó que sus dosis de amor continuarían en la cama, y no se equivocaba.

/*/*/*/*/

El reloj dio las seis de la tarde, mientras veía a su amado cocinar. La carne se veía jugosa y entonces vació una cantidad generosa de vino tinto sobre el filete, haciendo que se levantara una gran llamarada de la sartén.

—Siempre me ha gustado verte así...— Le confesó con timidez.

—¿Así como?— Cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Pues, tu carne es deliciosa...— Soltó una risilla pícara y Sesshomaru la vio fijamente.

—¡Tú lo eres!— Ella suspiró enamorada y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recibir tal halago. Pronto aquel sirvió la cena y comenzaron hablar del pasado.

—¿Me has perdonado por...?—

—Sé a lo que te refieres pero te pido que olvidemos eso...— Le hizo saber con decisión, ya no tenía caso discutir ese asunto, lo había perdonado desde que lo hubo visto de nuevo.

—Y mi padre, siempre alentándome para que tomara a Kagura como esposa...— La joven apretó los labios y le miró con un deje de tristeza, había olvidado ese pequeño pormenor.

—¿Eres feliz con ella?— ¡Seguro estarían casados! ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado de lado ese asunto? Pronto comenzó a sentirse culpable.

—No me casé... Mi madre sugirió que te buscara, pero te fuiste un día y ya no supe más de ti. Fue mi culpa lo sé...— La noticia que le diera la lleno de júbilo y aunque no quería mostrar su felicidad, simplemente no pudo. Lo observó con una bella sonrisa que denotaba su nuevo estado de ánimo.

—¡Vaya! Nunca lo imagine...—

—¿Y tú? Después de lo nuestro, ¿te casarás?— Interrogó con ansiedad.

—Decidí romper el compromiso, porque yo no amo a Bankotsu, siempre fuiste tú quien invadía mis sueños y mi realidad...— Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás y Sesshomaru logró ver un moretón cerca del pómulo izquierdo de Kagome.

—¿Ocurré algo?— Ella le miró con sobrada preocupación.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasó?— Cuestionó arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie para examinarle la mejilla.

—¡Nada!— La morena se sintió morir, pues había olvidado cubrir el golpe.

—¡Fue ese maldito! ¿No es verdad? Dime, dime que aparte de esto no se atrevió a algo más— El abogado estaba cabreado, aquel infeliz se había atrevido a dañarla. Caminó de aquí para allá muy enojado. Deseaba tenerlo enfrente para golpearlo y de ser posible, estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

—No, solo me abofeteó, pues estaba muy molesto por lo del compromiso roto...— Le hizo saber para qué calmara sus ánimos.

—Mi pequeña, yo siempre te he de proteger, lo prometo...— Dicho esto la besó en él área afectada y la abrazó con todo el amor que le profesaba. Luego se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

—Te amo muchísimo y no me cansaré de decírtelo...— Le miró y lo tomó de las manos al decirle esas palabras.

—Yo también te amo Kagome...— Pronto unió su frente a la de ella y ambos cerraron los ojos, mientras las velas que ardían vigorosamente poco a poco iban menguando su luz.

/*/*/*/*/

—Siento mucho que esto pasara, Kyo...— El padre de Kagome había recibido a su ex consuegro en el hotel en que se hospedaran desde que llegaron de Estados Unidos.

—Es difícil, pero no tengo otra opción. Koichi debes obligar a tu hija a volver con Bankotsu...— Le hizo saber, aunque no estaba enojado, después de todo era un buen hombre que se preocupaba por su familia.

—Pero, ella no lo ama...—

—Lo sé, pero no te he explicado la razón para hacerte esta petición...— Soltó enigmáticamente.

—No sé si pueda. Ella definitivamente no aceptará a menos de que haya una razón muy fuerte... Pero aún así, no puedo ser partícipe de esto, amo a mi hija y me dolería fallarle. Su madre lo hizo y casi destrozó su vida. Compréndelo, por la amistad que nos une...—

—Lo entiendo pero a decir verdad, temo por la vida de mi hijo. Nunca lo supiste, a pesar de que somos amigos desde la infancia. Pero Bankotsu no está bien de sus cabales. Tuvo una adolescencia muy dura...— Higurashi escucho a su interlocutor explicarle el problema del ojiazul, por lo que muy a su pesar decidió que Kagome sería la luz que rescataría de la oscuridad al joven Watanabe.

Rin estaba sentada frente a Kikyo y Kaede, llevaba tiempo discutiendo con ellas.

—Eso no está bien...— Murmuró la mayor de las Murayama con molestia en su voz.

—Sí, además deberías comprender que si en realidad tu fueras el amor de su vida, hubiera aprovechado todos estos años en que estuvo solo para volver contigo, pero no pasó ¿cierto?— El comentario mordaz de Kaede fue como un golpe bajo.

—¿Aún estás molesta porque él me eligió a mí y no a ti? ¡Ya supéralo! Soy más hermosa, más joven...—

—Sigue soñando niña tonta— La morena contraatacó lanzándole el té helado que estaba bebiendo encima.

—¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!— Cuestionó a punto de írsele a los golpes.

—Para bajarte de tu estúpida nube, por cierto ese tipo ya no me interesa.— Dicho esto se ajustó la gorra y se adentró al departamento.

—Kikyo, ¿porqué permitiste que me tratara así?—

—Escucha lo que te voy a decir. Yo pensé que te amaba, pero me equivoque, propicie esto y te pido me perdones. Pero, debes aceptar la realidad, Sesshomaru jamás amara a ninguna otra, más que a Kagome.—

—¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! Se supone que debería amarme a mí, ¿no comprendes mi situación?— Pronto comenzó a sollozar con rabia.

—Deja ya eso por la paz y ni se te ocurra embarazarte de él. Un niño no lo va a atar a ti, y solo harías sufrir a esa criatura. Rin, estás perdiendo por completo tu identidad. ¡No vayas a cometer ese error! Piénsalo, medita un poco en esa situación. Debo irme...— Tomó su bolso y se alejó con prisa por la puerta, estaba enfadada con su protegida y no quería hablarle más ya que se estaba comportando como una demente.

—Kagura se casó con otro hombre y me lo dejo libre. Pero apareció esa maldita, no, no me daré por vencida y si tener un hijo de Sesshomaru es la única opción que me queda, lo haré...— Se acercó al balcón y vio las hermosas flores de la maceta que se mecían con la brisa nocturna, con maldad las arrancó del tallo y las destrozó entre sus manos para luego arrojarlas sobre la calle.

Ese hombre sería de ella, y solo de ella. Una sonrisa llena de cinismo se dibujó en su rostro, ni Kagome ni ninguna otra le arrebatarían a su amado peliplata. Se cansó de ser buena y complaciente, pero eso quedaría atrás de una vez y para siempre.

••••

HinataUchiha82


	18. Fragmentos de felicidad

Capítulo XVIII

El restaurante estaba completamente lleno.

Miró la carta una vez más y enseguida la dejó sobre la superficie de la mesa. Pronto un camarero se acercó y le sirvió un poco de agua.

—¿Lista para ordenar señorita?—

—No, aún no. Estoy esperando a alguien—

—Bien, vuelvo en un momento, con permiso— Aquel joven se retiró de su presencia y ella sólo atinó a lanzar un suspiro. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre el mantel con insistencia, tal vez con el afán de liberar un poco su preocupación.

—Disculpa la tardanza, la verdad que es muy difícil conseguir un taxi a la hora del almuerzo...— La voz de Sango le dio de lleno haciendo que se estremeciera del susto.

Kagome la vio enfundada en esa vestimenta casual, llevaba puesta una camiseta con un estampado de Mickey Mouse de color gris, una falda corta de mezclilla y botines. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba trenzado y descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se quitó las gafas de sol y las puso sobre la mesa junto a su bolso.

—Creí que no vendrías, Sesshomaru sí que te tiene embobada...— Dicho esto se sentó frente a ella.

—La verdad, no quería venir por la situación que ocurrió hace unas semanas atrás. Me sentí fatal cuando llamaste y dijiste que querías verme...—

—¿Aún no has reconsiderado tu decisión?—

—No hay nada que pensar, tu sabías todo desde el principio...— Bajó la cabeza y posó la vista sobre sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

—Kagome, mi hermano te ama muchísimo y después de todo, me parece horrible lo que hiciste. Jugaste con los sentimientos de Bankotsu y él no se lo merecía...— Ella levantó el rostro y la observó azorada.

—No puedo volver con él, mi padre también intentó convencerme pero simplemente no puedo... Y menos ahora...—

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó con curiosidad pobremente fingida.

—Me he enterado el día de hoy, y espero que esto quede muy claro...— Le entregó aquel sobre con marcada timidez y aunque aquella dudo breves instantes antes de leer su contenido, al fin aceptó analizar aquel trozo de papel.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Pe-Pero, es imposible. ¡Kagome! Sólo tienen dos meses juntos...— No daba crédito a a las palabras escritas en esa nota.

—Tengo poco más de cinco semanas...— Le hizo saber.

—Entonces, no hay nada más que hablar— Cerró los ojos con marcado cansancio y decidió que dejaría de lado el tratar de convencerla de volver con su hermano. Después de todo lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así. Ella era feliz y por supuesto que Bankotsu tendría que entender la situación.

Dos meses que se habían ido rápido. Tal vez si no hubiera dejado pasar demasiado tiempo sin hablar con ella, otra sería la historia. Pero lamentablemente el hubiera no existe.

—Hola, Kagome...—

"¡Bankotsu!" Se puso nerviosa al ver que allí estaba su ex novio. Al parecer ellos habían fraguado un ardid para que se encontrarán, sin duda alguna lo habían planeado con antelación y pronto se sintió molesta.

—H-Hola...— Correspondió sin ganas.

—Kagome, debo... Retirarme, luego te llamo— La joven castaña se alejó apresuradamente tomando su bolso y dejando olvidadas sus gafas.

—Y bien...— Los ojos azules del muchacho se posaron sobre ella.

—¿Bien qué?— Cuestionó con aspereza.

—Kagome, hermosa, quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Te perdono que hayas roto el compromiso y prometo que no volveré a lastimarte.— Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios, la joven de inmediato de dio cuenta de que lo hacía burlándose, como si estuviera seguro de que ella en un santiamén regresaría a sus brazos.

—Lo siento, no lo haré de ningún modo— Le hizo saber con decisión y se puso de pie para irse de su presencia cuanto antes. Aquel lo hizo también y antes de que se marchara la apretó del brazo, iba a empezar a reclamarle pero varios comensales se giraron a verlo con marcada irritabilidad.

—Esta bien, tú así lo quisiste. Cuando te veas sola vendrás de rodillas hacia mí implorando que te dé mi amor y será demasiado tarde...— Sentenció. Ella al sentirse libre de su agarre salió de ese lugar presurosa, su actitud le causaba cierto temor.

Se ajustó la corbata y se sentó de nueva cuenta. Mientras tomaba el menú y decidía que ordenar. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, si había sabido manipular a sus padres y a su hermana. ¿Qué tan difícil sería quebrantar la voluntad de Kagome?

/*/*/*/*/

Inuyasha estaba en aquel lugar tan poco concurrido. Su hermano Sesshomaru estaba indeciso frente aquel escaparate.

—¡Diablos! Perderé la hora del almuerzo...— Se cruzó de brazos viendo al peliplata mayor con marcada irritación.

—Vamos, sólo será por unos cuantos minutos. Ayúdame a elegir...— Aquel le observó con desespero y decidió echarle una mano para que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

—Un diamante, ese sería el indicado—

—Oye Inu, al menos muestra un poco de interés. Esto será rápido y no como aquella vez que me arrastraste a casi todas las joyerías de Tokio para buscar un anillo para Kikyo, solo para que regresáramos al primer establecimiento y allí hicieras la compra...— Los hermanos rivalizaban en todo y más en su carrera de abogacía, pero eran muy unidos.

—Papá se va a volver loco cuando se entere...—

—Hn...—

—¿Solo eso vas a decir? ¿No te importa?—

—Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que piense ese hombre— Le hizo saber fastidiado, incorporándose y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Rememoró como su progenitor puso el grito en el cielo cuando, un mes antes de la boda con Kagura, decidió cancelar el compromiso. Le riñó, le gritó y hasta amenazó con despedirlo del bufete si no cambiaba actitud e idea

"—¡No necesitas amenazarme, me largo en este instante!—"

Si, lo recordaba cómo si hubiese pasado el día anterior. Le siguió por casi todo el edificio, alborotando a los otros miembros del grupo de abogados y a las secretarias. Vociferaba mientras él le ignoraba por completo. Inu No dejó de hablarle casi por dos años, pero poco le importaba. Su carrera iba en ascenso y eso le tenía satisfecho, además le hacía inmensamente feliz el hecho de que Kagome regresara a sus brazos y se sentía más unido a ella, en todo sentido.

—No he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero Kikyo me contó algo curioso de Rin— Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja al escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?—

—Pues...— Se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

—Si no puedes decir las cosas, mejor cierra el pico, además no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengas que decir de esa mujer—Sentenció con algo de irritabilidad en la voz.

—¡Carajo! Entonces olvídalo...— Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos con enfado, mientras que a Sesshomaru le parecía graciosa en extremo la actitud de su hermano menor.

/*/*/*/*/

—¿Estás lista?— Sesshomaru estaba enfundado en un traje color gris oscuro y de corbata.

—Si, ya voy...—Pronto la vio venir por el pasillo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul marino y zapatos de tacón alto. Su cabello azabache estaba recogido en una coleta y el resto descansaba sobre su hombro derecho.

—Estas hermosa— Se acercó para darle un beso y abrazarla con fuerza.

—¿Crees que le agradaré a tu madre?— Le observó fijamente con sus ojos castaños.

—¿Y yo a tu padre?— Contraatacó divertido. Ella sonrió, segura estaba de que así sería. El peliplata tendió el brazo para que se aferrase de él y salieron de la casa.

Se subieron al automóvil y el abogado condujo hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, llegando a aquella residencia en cuestión de una hora.

Abrió la portezuela del coche para que bajara su hermosa compañera, la cual estaba hecha una madeja de nervios.

Esa noche conocería a Irasue Takahashi, la madre de Sesshomaru.

También sabía que vería otra vez a su padre y en su mente barajaba la situación, ya que definitivamente el Señor Taisho le intimidaba sobre manera. Aminoró el paso, pues unas ansias de salir corriendo hicieron presa de su ser.

—¿Por qué te retrasas?— El peliplata se giró y la observó extrañado. La morena solo levantó el rostro y apresuró su andar, entonces esperó a que le diera alcance.

—Estoy preocupada, la verdad me angustia lo que pueda encontrar ahí— Le dijo señalando aquel sitio.

—No permitiré que te nadie te haga daño... Confía en mí— Se acercó y la tomó de la cintura para juntos seguir la vereda que llevaba al interior de la vivienda.

—¿Para qué es esta cena?— Interrogó arqueando la ceja.

—¡Es una sorpresa!— Exclamó, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Ella suspiró enamorada.

Cuando se lo proponía, Sesshomaru podía ser muy dulce, aunque su forma de ser era muy distinta normalmente. Presumía de ser serio, formal y hasta cierto punto frío, pero ella conocía su lado más oculto, pues en la intimidad era un ser apasionado, cálido y cariñoso.

Su adorado era único en toda la extensión de la palabra.

En los días en que estudiaba sus casos jurídicos, gustaba de llevarle el té a la pequeña oficina que tenía en casa. Siempre estaba tan concentrado en sus labores que ella guardaba silencio para no molestarlo mientras trabajaba y sólo depositaba aquella taza de humeante elixir sobre el escritorio y se retiraba.

Pero algunas otras veces, si no que la mayoría, se sentaba en uno de los sillones de aquel lugar y lo admiraba detenidamente.

Cuando la descubría, aquel se ponía de pie para acercarse hasta ella. La besaba y con lentitud la recostaba sobre la alfombra, para con ansias desmedidas hacerle el amor hasta ya entrada la noche.

Y pensaba, cada vez que terminaban de amarse, en que dirían sus clientes si se enterasen de que esa habitación había sido testigo de sus muchas entregas.

Se llevó una mano a las mejillas y agradecía que el sol ya casi se había ocultado en el horizonte, por lo que su marcado sonrojo pasaría desapercibido para el ambarino.

Vislumbró la casa que era enorme y muy elegante. Tenía un aire rústico, que invitaba a la relajación. Mientras se acercaban a la puerta, se deleitó con el jardín, sin duda alguna ponían mucho empeño cuidándolo, aunque era poco lo que podía disfrutar pues la oscuridad de la noche se había desplegado por completo sobre ellos.

La ama de llaves abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar, guiándolos hasta la sala, donde vio a varias personas, conocidas y desconocidas. Y por un momento deseó que su padre no hubiese regresado a América. Desde que hablaran tuvo que confesarle que viviría con Sesshomaru, a lo que él no se negó, aceptaba la situación por la felicidad de ella. Lamentablemente no hubo tiempo de que lo conociese, pero le hizo saber que irían de vacaciones en el verano.

Sesshomaru le presentó entonces a su madre.

Estaba sorprendida, pues cuando vio a Inu No Taisho la primera vez, siempre pensó que eran idénticos pero no era así. La mujer que tenía enfrente, era en extremo más parecida a él. Su cabello plateado, sus ojos dorados, era exquisitamente bella, joven y frágil. Tenía un porte elegante como el de Sesshomaru.

—Ya era tiempo de que nos conociéramos, querida... Mucho gusto—La saludó con una linda sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío, señora Takahashi—

—Dime Irasue, me harás sentir muy vieja se me dices "señora"— Le dijo entre sonrisas.

—I-Irasue...— Soltó con timidez.

—Ven te presentaré a la madre de Inuyasha— Se quedó estupefacta, siempre creyó que el esposo de Kikyo y Sesshomaru eran hijos de la misma madre, le pareció raro pero no dijo nada. No quería parecer grosera, además no tenía la más mínima importancia.

Izayoi era una mujer de cabello negro y lindos ojos castaños, era también muy hermosa y las dos mujeres parecían de la misma edad.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Higurashi— La saludo formalmente. Sin duda alguna, todos eran de la alta sociedad, pero la trataban como su igual.

Tanto la señora Takahashi como la mujer del señor Taisho parecían llevarse muy bien y eso le produjo cierta extrañeza, normalmente la ex esposa y la nueva esposa no se pueden ver ni en pintura, pero en este caso eso no era así.

—Igualmente, señora Taisho— Le dijo con el afán de entablar una plática pero inmediatamente se alejó de ella. Entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, giró un poco la cabeza y descubrió al padre de Sesshomaru, quien la veía fijamente. Sus labios formaban una mueca a modo de sonrisa y eso la descolocó de inmediato.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, pero evitaba por todos los medios estar cerca de su suegro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru también intentaba alejarse de su progenitor, ya que durante la velada ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra.

—Vaya, no perdiste el tiempo— Volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz tan inconfundible.

—¿D-Disculpe?— Ella no entendió el sarcasmo en esa oración e inclinó el rostro.

—Hicimos un trato, ¿no lo recuerdas?—

—Si, lo recuerdo, pero...— Trató de explicarle el por qué ese trato carecía de sentido.

—No digas más, sonríe, que nos están mirando—

—Señor Taisho, yo... Yo amo a su hijo— Confesó al fin.

—Que conmovedor, pero dime, Kagome ¿cómo duermes por las noches? ¿Con qué temple puedes siquiera descansar? Llevas a cuestas la muerte de aquel hombre... ¿No te hormiguean las manos cuando mi hijo está de espaldas y contemplas aquel cuchillo sobre la mesa? Niña, solo quieres su fortuna, estoy seguro de qué es lo único que amas de Sesshomaru— Acusó.

—Por favor, no siga— Suplicó a punto de soltar el llanto.

—Es la verdad, debes aceptarlo. Me da pena mi hijo, su carrera echada por tierra solo porque quiso estar con una asesina... ¿No es gracioso?— Le soltó con burla.

—¡Jamás le haría daño a Sesshomaru— Dicho esto se alejó corriendo de aquel lugar.

—Te he escuchado, ¿cómo te atreves a decirle todo eso?— Su hijo lo observaba con furia.

—Sabes que ella no es la indicada para ti. Si llegan a tener hijos ¿cómo podrán ocultarles que su madre asesinó a un hombre? ¡Será una vergüenza! Esa mujer es una arpía, una cualquiera...— El peliplata arremetió contra aquel hombre dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando contra la mesa de bocadillos.

—¡Nunca más te atrevas a expresarte así de Kagome! ¡Ella será mi esposa, te guste o no! Más te vale que no te acerques a nosotros, porque entonces me olvidaré de que eres mi padre— Amenazó a su progenitor e inmediatamente salió de la casa para buscar a su amada.

Izayoi trató de levantarle pero aquel la apartó, estaba muy enfadado. Los demás invitados observaron con morbo aquella escena, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer nada. Inuyasha quiso acercarse hacia sus padres pero Kikyo no se lo permitió.

—No te metas en ese asunto, lo mejor será irnos de aquí— Le dijo un tanto preocupada.

/*/*/*/*/

La encontró después de algunos minutos.

Estaba parada sobre la calle junto a una lámpara. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz que emanaba de aquel artilugio.

Estaba llorando pero su mueca era lastimeramente triste. Sesshomaru se acercó e intentó abrazarla, pero ella le rechazó.

—Kagome...—

—¡Por favor! Quiero estar sola...— Murmuró entre sollozos.

—No voy a dejarte sola, ¿entiendes?— Intentó acercarse una vez más, pero la negativa de la joven no se lo permitía. A pesar de su hostilidad la rodeó con sus brazos.

—No hagas esto, por favor. Tu padre tiene razón... ¡Soy una asesina!—

—No me importa—

—¿Qué?— Un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en su faz pero no volteó a mirarlo.

—Fue en defensa propia, además, eso está en el pasado— Le hizo saber para confortarla.

—Yo...— La azabache siguió llorando mientras el peliplata le tomaba de la barbilla para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

—Lo que pasó no cambiará el hecho de que yo te ame. Desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti, de tu risa, de tu melodiosa voz, cada detalle de tu cuerpo, de tu rostro, de tu cabello... Es un sentimiento que tal vez no pueda explicarte con palabras sino con hechos, pues la devoción que siento por ti es muy grande... Kagome...— La soltó breves instantes y se inclinó sobre una rodilla y saco algo del bolsillo interior del saco.

—Sesshomaru...— Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras le mostraba aquel regalo. Su corazón latía agitado y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

—¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?— Su cabello platinado se meció con la brisa nocturna y sus ojos dorados brillaron, estuvo en esa posición durante varios segundos que se prolongaron un poco más de lo esperado. La joven no cabía en sí de júbilo y no podía hablar de la emoción. Vio el diamante que brillaba en varios matices de colores y por un instante se quedó petrificada, sin atinar a hacer o decir nada.

—Yo... No sé qué decir...— Habló después de un rato.

—Si no quieres, lo entiendo...— Se sintió como un reverendo idiota, tal vez no era el momento adecuado.

—¡Yo jamás te dije que no!—

—¿Entonces eso es un sí?— Cuestionó con seriedad.

—¡Si! ¡Claro que aceptó ser tu esposa!— Al escucharle decir esto, él se puso de pie y la abrazó con todo el amor que le profesaba. Unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso lleno de ternura.

Puso el aro dorado en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y vio con alegría que ajustaba a la perfección.

N/A: Hola, mis queridas lectoras. Aquí tienen este nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Siento mucho la tardanza pero se me fueron las cabras de la inspiración a pastar a otros prados y eso es muy triste... En fin, quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por valorar así mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias! ?


	19. ¿Te vas?

Capítulo XIX

Los días siguieron su curso, en los cuales la felicidad reinaba en la casa de Kagome y Sesshomaru. Habían hablado de la boda, de una nueva oficina para el abogado, de adoptar un perro, entre otras muchas cuestiones pero la morena no le había dicho lo más importante.

Esa mañana de Octubre, Kagome lo vio ir y venir por toda la habitación mientras guardaba los últimos artículos en la maleta. Sonrió mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima, a lo que él muy pronto se dio cuenta.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Cuestionó intrigado. Ella negó varias veces y se acercó hacia su persona.

—¿Porque tienes que irte?— Interrogó la joven con mucha aflicción, mientras le ayudaba a ajustarse la corbata.

—Sólo será una semana, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo entonces?—

—¿Yo?—

—Sí, tú... Verás, Inuyasha y Kikyo iban a venir pero se han dado cuenta de que están esperando un bebé... Así que... ¿Qué dices?— Ella se sintió feliz por su amiga, y aunque también le tenía la misma noticia a su prometido, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar. Tenía una cita en los próximos días para el primer ultrasonido, así que pensó que para su regreso le daría la buena nueva.

—Tal vez, debería quedarme en casa, no me he sentido muy bien. Además, esas reuniones de abogados son muy aburridas y solo sería un estorbo...— Le hizo saber con decisión.

—¿Sabes qué te voy a extrañar?— Le dijo mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos.

—Yo te extrañare más—

—Siento mucho que haya sido tan imprevisto este viaje, pero te compensaré cuando vuelva...— Besó la punta de su nariz y cogió su equipaje para salir por la puerta.

—¡Te amo!— La escuchó decir y de inmediato regresó sobre sus pasos para abrazarla una vez más y besarla apasionadamente. Luego de esto, ella le acompañó hasta la acera que estaba frente a la casa.

Se quedo de pie mientras lo veía guardar sus pertenencias en el maletero del taxi. Luego lo abordó y cerrando la puerta le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano. La joven mujer sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho mientras contemplaba como aquel vehículo se alejaba con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Se quedó breves instantes observando con melancolía como desaparecía ese automóvil de su vista.

Volvió al interior de la vivienda y suspiró, no tenía más de diez minutos que se había ido y ya lo extrañaba.

—Puede pasar señorita Satō— Dejó las revistas sobre la mesa e ingresó al consultorio después de que le llamara la enfermera.

Observó con nerviosismo aquella habitación pintada de color blanco. El hombre de mediana edad le pidió que tomara asiento después de saludarla, a lo que ella obedeció con diligencia.

—Pues bien, hemos revisado sus estudios y no hay nada que impida el que usted pueda tener hijos—

—¿De verdad?— Se puso tan feliz que dio un pequeño aplauso.

— Es necesario que tome estas vitaminas y se alimente muy bien. Además de hacer ejercicio... ¿De acuerdo?— El hombre le extendió aquella receta médica, iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido.

—Doctor, tiene una llamada—

—Disculpe, ahora regreso— Lo vio salir presuroso de aquel lugar.

La joven paseó sus manos sobre la madera lustrosa del escritorio y curiosa, revisó los folios que estaban sobre el mueble, entonces leyó el nombre sobre la primera carpeta visible.

—¿K. Higurashi? ¿Qué cara...?— Analizó con ansiedad aquella información y su mundo se vino a abajo. Le había ganado en el segundo asalto pero ¿qué acaso esa mujer iba un paso adelante de ella? Apretó los puños y aunque trato de estrujar y destruir aquellos documentos decidió dejarlos aún lado, acomodándolos justo a tiempo en que entraba el médico.

—Siento la tardanza—

—No se preocupe doctor— Le dijo lo más calmada posible. Charlaron por varios minutos más, donde le explicaba el proceso de contar días fértiles y cuando tener intimidad con su pareja, a lo cual, debido a la rabia y a los pensamientos que rondaban su mente, no presto mucha atención.

Cuando regresó a su departamento, no dejo de notar lo vacío del lugar. Después de la pelea con Kaede, aquella decidió marcharse y era algo que agradecía infinitamente. Nunca se toleraron, pues Kikyo tenía mayor predilección por ella que por su propia hermana.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió el televisor. Las noticias del día le llamaron en extremo la atención.

¿Un accidente aéreo?

Iba a apagar el aparato pero un nombre conocido junto a una foto del mencionado cubrió la pantalla.

—¡No! ¡No él!— Exclamó llena de angustia.

Cogió su bolso, tenia que buscar al padre para corroborar si era verdad lo que había visto. Ni siquiera apagó el televisor ni le echó llave a la puerta de su vivienda, pues necesitaba hablar con Inu No Taisho de inmediato.

—Gracias, Kagome— La mujer de ojos dorados la miraba de soslayo, mientras bebía su té.

—Hace un lindo día... Pero, ¿porque vino a visitarme? No me molesta su presencia en absoluto, no me lo tome a mal, pero me parece un tanto extraño. Sesshomaru regresará en unos días, tal vez no lo sabía...—

—Lo sabía...— Dejó su bebida a un lado y suspiro.

—¿Ocurré algo?—

—¿No has visto la televisión o leído el periódico desde que se fue?— Pronto su semblante se ensombreció y fue algo que a ella le causó sorpresa.

—No, de hecho no me gusta ver la televisión y prefiero pasar el tiempo leyendo o escuchando música...—

—Kagome, hija...— Ella le miró sorprendida mientras le daba un apretón de manos y comenzaba a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre, señora Takahashi?— Interrogó en un hilillo de voz.

—Quiero que lo tomes con tranquilidad, ¿está bien?—

—¿Pero qué es lo que tiene que decirme? ¡Por Dios! ¡Hable! ¿Es Sesshomaru, verdad?— Aquella guardó silencio y se puso de pie.

—¡Si! Es él...— Kagome sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, no entendía que era lo que esa mujer tenía que hacerle saber pero su esporádico mutismo la estaba sacando de quicio.

—¡Digame por favor! ¿Está bien? ¿Él está bien?— Al borde del llanto se levantó acercándose y la asió de los brazos con fuerza, para después recargarse en su pecho.

—Lo siento, perdí a mi único hijo y no es fácil decirte esto. Sé que lo amaste y te lo agradezco, pero nos hemos quedado solas...— La señora acarició el negro cabello de la joven, mientras la escuchaba sollozar.

De pronto sintió que Kagome le pesaba y se dio cuenta entonces de que se había desmayado. Inmediatamente llamó a una ambulancia para que atendieran a su nuera, pues fueron en vano sus esfuerzos por despertarla de su aletargamiento.

El cuarto del hospital estaba completamente frío y las grandes ventanas ocupaban toda la pared que daba al patio. Las estrellas brillaban como si ignoraran la tragedia que estaba viviendo su familia.

Afortunado Inuyasha, y también Kikyo pues se salvaron gracias a que ella estaba embarazada y prefirieron no viajar a esa asamblea en Alemania.

La vio dormida sobre la cama y la tristeza reflejada en su fino rostro le lastimaban el corazón.

—Buenas noches— Saludó el médico. —La señora Higurashi está bien pero debe guardar reposo absoluto y cuidarse, ya que espera un bebé— Le hizo saber el hombre que ahora estaba frente a su persona. Conforme hablaba, Irasue abría muchísimo más los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

¡Un hijo! ¡Ella tendría un hijo de Sesshomaru!

Esas palabras fueron como bálsamo para su corazón, pues a pesar de todas las nefastas circunstancias había una luz entre tanta oscuridad.

—¿Sabes Kagome? La vida da muchas vueltas, y hoy te toca perder...— Los ojos de aquel hombre le miraban con malicia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tú... Tú estás muerto...— Le dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se aferraba con temor a las mantas de color blanco que la cubrían.

—Al igual que Sesshomaru, que tu hijo...— Le soltó socarronamente.

—No...—

—Mi recuerdo siempre te seguirá...— Amenazó mientras su figura se difuminaba entre las sombras.

Despertó abruptamente para incorporarse y quedarse breves instantes sobre la camilla. Vio a su alrededor, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras y estaba sola. Con lentitud se bajó y sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el frío del suelo. Caminó hacia la ventana y vio que la luna alumbraba el patio, pero no había ni un alma en aquel lugar.

Salió del cuarto, pero la recepción y los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos.

Ni un ruido.

La lánguida luz de las lámparas iluminaban el corredor que llevaba a las escaleras, las cuales conducían hacia la azotea del edificio.

Kagome sin meditarlo mucho se escurrió al techo del hospital. Caminó por aquel sitio, esperando que nadie le hubiera visto llegar hasta ahí. Con presteza se apeó de una de las cornisas de aquella construcción y el aire fresco de la noche le dio de lleno, revolviéndole sus largos cabellos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió una vez más.

Ya no tenía lágrimas después de haberse liberado de un poco de su dolor.

Había perdido todo, todo.

A su hijo, a Sesshomaru y creía que esa era la forma de terminar de una vez por todas con su suplicio. Sufría, ¿quién podría entenderla?

Entonces, miró hacia allá, aquella visión podría ser producto de su mente perturbada.

—¿Porqué deseas morir?— Esa aparición era tan real que casi podía tocarlo.

—Sesshomaru...—

—Kagome, debes ser fuerte, aún si no estoy contigo físicamente, tú sabrás salir adelante— Ella se sentó sobre el borde de aquel lugar y sintió el fuerte abrazo de su amado peliplata. Las gruesas lagrimas surgieron entonces, bañando sus mejillas. Hipó tratando de hablar pero no podía. Se aclaró la garganta e intento de nuevo.

—No me sueltes, Sesshomaru, si me atrevo a alcanzarte en el más allá y tomó tu mano... ¡No me sueltes!— Sin detenerse a pensarlo o a dudarlo un poco, se arrojó al vacío sin miramientos.

—No lo haré— Le escuchó decir en sus últimos momentos de vida y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ni la muerte los separaría.


	20. Obsesión

Capítulo XX

—¿Dónde estoy?— Murmuró mientras trataba de despertarse completamente.

—En el hospital, el doctor dice que estarás bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?— Cuestionó su interlocutora.

—Creo que... Soñé con él...— Soltó con un dejé de tristeza. Abrió los ojos de color castaño y observó a la peliplata frente a ella. La mujer de grandes orbes doradas le miraba con aflicción y creía ver reflejado en ellos a su amado.

—¿Con Sesshomaru?— Lo sabía, ¿porqué tenía que preguntar?

—Quiero estar sola, por favor...— Pidió con cortesía y su suegra, sin decir nada más, salió de aquella habitación.

Al reencontrarse con su soledad, solo entonces comenzó a llorar amargamente y rememoró esa visión, ¿porque la vida era tan injusta con ella? No lo sabía. Meditando en esas cosas un gran vacío se apoderó de su ser.

Y se daba cuenta de que aquel temor de que jamás podría ser feliz, era pues, ya una realidad.

Una enfermera entró sin llamar para inspeccionar el suero y para hacerle el chequeo de rutina. Ella enjugó sus lágrimas, para ver a la mujer ir y venir por toda la habitación mientras ponía diferentes artefactos sobre su cuerpo.

—Todo esta perfecto. Muchas felicidades por su bebé...—Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—E-espere... ¿Mi bebé está bien?— Cuestionó un poco confundida.

—Así es... Pero debe cuidarse mucho, el estrés no es nada saludable— Le hizo saber mientras terminaba con sus labores. —El doctor la dejara ir mañana temprano, así que trate de relajarse y descansar. Con permiso...— Se alejó de allí dejando a Kagome muy pensativa.

Suspiró aliviada mientras acariciaba su vientre, la aparición de Naraku diciéndole esas cosas horribles había sido solo un mal sueño. Suspiró aliviada, nada ni nadie le quitaría lo único que le quedaba de Sesshomaru y juró que protegería a su hijo de todo y de todos.

Dibujo en sus labios una ligera mueca a modo de sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas aún tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque su vida estaría incompleta sin el amor de su vida.

Las semanas siguieron su curso, tan deprisa que se habían convertido en meses casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Como dijera alguna vez su padre, cuando se hubo divorciado, la vida continua y era verdad, debía reconocer que sus palabras encerraban una gran sabiduría. No obstante, seguir adelante era de por sí, difícil.

Miró el reloj del pequeño departamento.

Las 4:00 de la tarde.

Suspiró con aburrimiento, no tenía nada que hacer y optó por dejarse caer con suavidad sobre el lecho, tratando en vano de dormir un poco.

Pero le fue imposible.

Se sentó al borde de la cama para posar su vista en un punto perdido de la alfombra, y enseguida tomar con mano temblorosa el portarretratos que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche.

Lejos de allí Inu No Taisho se acercó a su auto último modelo y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó su teléfono celular para corroborar aquella dirección.

Sonrió de lado, al fin creía que sus oscuras intenciones se verían hechas realidad, después de todo, nadie se interpondría ya en su camino. Subió al vehículo presuroso, lleno de incertidumbre. Muy a la expectativa de lo que pudiera suceder después, pero estaba seguro de que todo se acoplaría a su voluntad. Había ganado y no tuvo que mover un solo dedo para lograr su cometido, deshacerse de su hijo mayor.

La oscuridad de la noche sería su testigo y su cómplice, y a ella pronto la tendría entre sus brazos.

De repente y debido a la velocidad a la que conducía hizo que el vehículo derrapara sobre el asfalto mojado mientras intentaba llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad. La lluvia que estuvo cerniéndose sobre aquella gran urbe no ayudaba y solo provocaba que su impaciencia creciera aún más.

—Pronto estaré contigo— Murmuró para si mismo.

—¡Abrió los ojos!— Un médico llegó a la habitación casi a trompicones en respuesta al llamado de la enfermera.

—¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! ¡Revisen sus signos vitales!— Ordenó sin perder los estribos, mientras que el hombre que yacía acostado sobre esa cama de hospital, miraba con total desconcierto a aquellos personajes.

—¿Que pasa?— Atinó a preguntar con voz temblorosa mientras la angustia se apoderaba de su ser.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien...— Dijo la mujer que estaba a su cuidado para confortarlo durante esos tensos momentos.

—¿Nombre del paciente?—

—Sesshomaru Taisho—

Giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y en esta estaba aquella joven, un poco desaliñada por lo que por primera instancia dedujo que había estado cuidando de él desde hacía varios días.

Acarició la imagen con la yema de los dedos, en la cual estaba un hombre de largos cabellos plateados, abrazándola con ternura.

Incontables fueron las veces en que lloraba frente a la fotografía, negándose a afrontar la realidad. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que muriera en aquel trágico accidente, tal vez muchas personas ya se habían resignado a la pérdida de sus parientes, pero no ella. El recuerdo de su querido peliplata le absorbía por completo, le pesaba y le hacía tanto mal. Y trataba a decir verdad de recordar los pocos pero bellos momentos vividos a su lado.

Irasue le seguía protegiendo y no permitió que trabajara de ninguna forma y eso le hacía sentirse inferior e inútil. También decidió rechazar la ayuda de su padre, ella quería ser autosuficiente y salir adelante por sus propios medios, pero tanto la señora Takahashi como su progenitor no estaban de acuerdo, por lo que tuvo que aceptar casi a la fuerza los designios de sus familiares.

Inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se detuvo un momento para lavarse el rostro en el lavamanos del baño de su habitación, si era Irasue quien estaba a la puerta, sin duda le regañaría.

Pronto se dirigió a la entrada y con sumo cuidado entreabrió la hoja de madera solo para descubrir al recién llegado.

—¿Que busca aquí?— Cuestionó temerosa.

—¿No me invitas a pasar?— Indagó el hombre mientras reposaba su brazo izquierdo sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Lo siento pero...—

—No seas tímida, solo quiero hablar contigo...— Al ver que la joven intentó impedirle el acceso, aquel sujeto se las ingenió para apartarla y adentrarse sin más a su apartamento.

Kagome no cerró la puerta por mera precaución y espero estoicamente a que Inu No Taisho hablara y le explicara el porqué de su indeseable visita.

La había buscado sin éxito, pero con la ayuda de un buen detective no tardó en dar con su paradero.

Fijó la vista en su figura, que aunque ya contaba con ocho meses de embarazo, se daba cuenta de que ese estado no había alterado su beldad. El largo cabello suelto y sus ojos color chocolate brillaban como dos estrellas y lo hipnotizaban, ¿porque negarlo? Era hermosa, mucho más que Irasue o Izayoi, y ya era mucho decir.

Kagome por su parte seguía sin mediar palabra alguna, mientras ese hombre le hacía saber sus planes para su futuro.

—Yo cuidaré de ti y de tu hijo, a cambio solo debes ser una gatita sumisa...—

—Esta loco, de ninguna manera... ¡Jamás!— Aseveró llevándose una mano al pecho. Los absurdos disparates que salieron de su boca le habían sorprendido en demasía, tanto que comenzó a respirar con agitación.

—Escucha, me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez. Hice las cosas fáciles para ti, pero te negaste a apartarte, ahora que Sesshomaru no está, yo podré hacerte muy feliz— Soltó mientras sonreía socarronamente.

—¡No! ¡Aléjese de mi!— Le hizo saber furiosa.

—¡Vamos! Ven...— Trató de abrazarla de un modo infructuoso, pero ella le seguía rechazando hasta que una bofetada lo detuvo.

—¡Déjeme en paz! Yo... ¡Ah!— Ante la mirada atónita del sujeto, la mujer se llevó las manos al vientre.

—¡¿Que pasa?!— Debido al temor de haber provocado una desgracia, solo atinó a salir de aquel sitio, avergonzado y asustado, dejando a Kagome con ese problema. Decidió lavarse las manos del asunto y huir como el cobarde que era.

Se recostó sobre el sofá y trató de relajarse, esperando que con eso los dolores de los que era víctima se apaciguaran un poco. Aún faltaba un mes para el alumbramiento, así que puso especial empeño en mantenerse calmada, temía por la vida de su bebé y la suya misma.


	21. Unidos por el amor

Capítulo XXI

Irasue no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Espero y estés contento— Riñó la mujer mientras miraba con furia a ese tipo.

—Ay querida, es lo mejor...—

—¿Mejor? ¿Porqué, Inu No? ¿Porqué odias tanto a esa niña?— Él no respondió, tenía sus razones y no las discutiría con su ex esposa. Se acercó al ventanal mientras observaba como la lluvia por fin había desprendido las últimas hojas secas de las plantas del jardín.

—Debo irme, puedes ver a nuestro hijo cuando gustes...— Dicho esto le dio una tarjeta con la dirección del hospital donde estaba recluido el peliplata. —Pero no te atrevas a abrir la boca o desapareceré a Sesshomaru para que no vuelvas a verlo ¿de acuerdo? Una cosa más, tampoco quiero que se entere Kagome, estás advertida...— Entonces, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, plasmó un beso en los labios apretados de la mujer para posteriormente desaparecer por la puerta.

—¡Maldito!— Musitó aquella con cólera, no podía aceptar la situación. Kagome estaba próxima a dar a luz a su nieto y le parecía muy injusto que Inu No siguiera con sus absurdas ideas.

Suspiró rememorando las palabras que le dijera el hombre.

Cosas de la vida, a pesar de lo aparatoso del accidente, varias personas habían sobrevivido al impacto del avión, entre ellas, Sesshomaru Taisho. Pero cuando le dieron aviso a su padre, el trató por todos los medios de que no se enterase nadie más de que su hijo aún estaba con vida y mucho menos su prometida, lo que le causó cierta desazón.

Las lágrimas de consuelo y felicidad era algo que en la intimidad de su casa, solo ella podía permitirse. De inmediato camino rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse y salir inmediatamente con rumbo al hospital.

—Bankotsu, ¿estás bien?— Cuestionó la castaña mientras observaba a su hermano un poco descolocado por la noticia que le había dado.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabias?—

—Ella me lo confesó el día en que nos encontramos en aquel restaurante. Te pido hermano, olvídala ya, es seguro que aunque Sesshomaru haya muerto, ella no volverá contigo. Y menos, teniendo un hijo de él— Dejó los cubiertos a un lado y puso los codos sobre la mesa para entrelazar las manos a la altura del pecho para verlo fijamente.

—No entiendes Sango. Aún la amo, desde que la conocí nunca me importó lo que pasó con el asunto de su padrastro. Y ahora mucho menos, no me importa si está embarazada de otro hombre. Yo la quiero...— Cruzado de brazos le devolvió la mirada.

—Hermano, debes pensar bien las cosas. Tu eres un hombre agradable y muy guapo, ten por seguro que conocerás a alguien más, alguien que solo esté para ti...— El moreno cerró los ojos color zafiro y aspiró profundamente. En todo ese tiempo creció en su corazón la esperanza de volver a estar con Kagome, pero simplemente, aquella no contestaba sus llamadas, y cuando le hizo saber el plan a su hermana de ir a buscarla otra vez, le había hecho saber el estado de su querida ex novia.

Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y se alejó por el pasillo, por lo que la joven quedó un poco preocupada.

—Bank, no vayas a cometer una tontería, por favor...— Suplicó en un murmullo.

Se encerró en su habitación y caminó hacia las grandes ventanas. Era un día frío de invierno y el cielo tenía varios días encapotado y la lluvia no se había hecho esperar.

"Si tan solo pudiera comunicarme con ella..."

Desde hacía varios meses sabía del deceso del hermano de su amigo Inuyasha, pero debido a las circunstancias, el haber golpeado a la mujer amada cuando ella rompió el compromiso y el amenazarla, no había ayudado mucho. Se equivocó al hacerlo, pero se excusaba en que había sido por el miedo a perderla, aunque no fuera así realmente.

Se consideraba un tonto que había jugado mal sus cartas.

—Kagome...—

La azabache invadía sus sueños.

Y conforme pasaban los días, no entendía porque ella no había ido a verlo desde que despertara. Solo Rin había permanecido a su lado, cuidándole, aunque no era su obligación.

—Vaya, está comida no tiene tan mala pinta. ¿Verdad?— Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras ajustaba la camilla.

—Hn...— Contestó el ambarino con desgano.

—Sesshomaru, debes comer para que te recuperes muy pronto...—

—Rin...—

—¿Si?— Cuestionó un tanto intrigada.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— Giró el rostro para ver a la joven de grandes ojos chocolate.

—¡Por supuesto! Sabes que haría todo lo que tú me pidieras...—

—Kagome, necesito verla— Un gesto de sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de la muchacha. Esperaba todo menos eso. La decepción y la ira pronto se apoderaron de su ser pero supo manejar sus sentimientos a la perfección. Debió suponerlo, tal vez si se hubiera negado o puesto algunas condiciones no estaría en ese predicamento.

—¿Kagome? Bien, lo que se es que... Se fue del país, me lo dijo Kikyo hace ya varios días...—

—¿Pero porque?— Preguntó con ansiedad.

—Bueno, tus padres quisieron que no se enterara de que estabas convaleciente, en parte, pero no se la historia completa...— Mintió tan acertadamente que Sesshomaru no preguntó más.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por esta se adentró Irasue, vio a su hijo postrado sobre la cama y se acercó para abrazarlo efusivamente.

—¡Hijo mío!— Beso sus mejillas e inmediatamente su frente. Aún no podía creer que estuviera vivo, después de tanto tiempo. Y agradecía a Dios que le hubiera permitido estar con su hijo una vez más.

—¡Madre!—

—¿Como estas? ¿Como te sientes?—

—Señora Takahashi, él estará bien...— Interrumpió la actriz al ver semejante estampa.

—¿Quien eres?— Cuestionó un tanto intrigada. Puso especial atención en su postura, era muy bonita y parecía una mujer educada. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que la morena no le inspiraba confianza.

—Soy Rin, he estado cuidando de Sesshomaru desde...— Se detuvo pues en este preciso instante el doctor y dos de sus colegas entraron al lugar.

—Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Hatake—

—Doctor ¿cómo está mi hijo? ¿Cuando podrá salir de este lugar?— Cuestiono la mujer al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Deberá quedarse un poco más, apenas salió del estado de coma y debe estar en revisión. El impacto que sufrió durante el accidente, dañó su espalda. Aunque es una fractura menor, lamentó informarle que no volverá a caminar correctamente. Una operación ahora es demasiado complicada. Tendrá dos opciones, aunque la cirugía puede ayudarle, corre un riesgo del noventa y ocho por ciento de quedar paralitico por lo que hemos decidido, que lo mejor será que lleve terapias...— En completo mutismo las tres personas prestaban especial atención a lo dicho por el médico.

—Dos cafés, por favor—

—¿Con leche y azúcar?— Cuestiono la dependienta con una sonrisa mientras recibía el pago.

—Si por favor— Dicho esto recibió las bebidas y se acercó a la madre de Sesshomaru, quien estaba descansando en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería.

Tenía que ganársela, pero la madre estaba reacia a entablar una plática con ella. Se acercó y se sentó al frente suyo, dejando la bandeja cerca de las dos.

—¿Señora Takahashi?—

—Podemos seguir hablando de ti... ¿Quien eres?—

—Una muy buena amiga de su hijo...— Dijo al fin de unos cuantos minutos, en los que sopesaba la situación.

—Su... ¿Amiga? ¿Desde cuando estás con el? ¿Como es posible que supieras que el estaba aquí?— Cuestionó con frialdad.

—¿Quiere la verdad?— Cruzándose de brazos le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—¡Si, lo exijo!—

—Soy la mujer de Sesshomaru—

—¿Que?— No creía lo que estaba escuchando de labios de esa chica.

—Lo que acaba de oír. El señor Taisho sabía que él y yo éramos más que solo amigos, desde antes de que regresara Kagome— Le hizo saber.

—No es posible...— Se levantó con molestia y se alejó de allí, tenía que meditar en lo que esa mujer le había confesado. Entonces llegó a su mente la idea de que su hijo era igual que su padre, que había heredado la misma actitud libertina y se sintió mal por Kagome y su nieto.

Deambuló por los jardines y tomó la resolución de no decirle a su nuera que Sesshomaru estaba vivo. Cuando se enterara de la situación, segura estaba de que sufriría mucho pero al menos consideraba que la estaba protegiendo de una terrible decepción.

Regreso a la habitación, y al entreabrir la puerta y pudo ver a Rin junto Sesshomaru, abrazándolo mientras estaba recostada a su lado. Y entonces todo cayó bajo su propio peso, Sesshomaru se sentía obligado a estar con Kagome, ya sea porque se sentía culpable por lo de aquel juicio o por el bebé. ¿Quien pudiera saberlo? Desilusionada y un tanto apenada se fue de allí sin despedirse siquiera. Tenía que pensar las cosas para decidir que hacer con esa situación.

—Irasue—Ella giró sobre sus talones al escuchar que alguien la llamaba y entonces vio a la castaña caminar hacia ella, muy segura de si misma.

—¿Que es lo que necesitas?—

—Sesshomaru, quiere hablar con Kagome. Sabe que está embarazada pero ha decidido hablar con ella en cuanto nazca el bebé...— Le hizo saber.

—¿Porque no me lo pidió a mi?— Interrogó confundida.

—Cree que lo mejor sera que yo me haga cargo— La peliplata frunció el ceño en total desacuerdo.

—No— Respondió tajante.

—Es por su bien, el sólo desea ser honesto con la madre de su hijo. No la va a desamparar, créame, yo hablaré con ella. Y me disculpo por mi actitud hacia usted, tenía miedo de que se opusiera a nuestra relación...— Le hizo saber. Y aunque la mujer de ojos dorados dudo un poco le dio el número de la azabache al fin.


	22. Revelaciones

Capítulo XXII

Rin había arribado varios minutos antes de que comenzaran las terapias. Se había "asociado" al padre de su amado abogado para estar cerca de él y de esta forma tratar de conseguir su tan anhelado deseo, si, aún no se había dado por vencida en lograr su oscuro propósito.

—Has venido incontables veces para cuidarme y te estoy muy agradecido. Pero dime por favor que lograste comunicarte con mi Kagome— Suplicó al verla pasar por la puerta, cosa rara en él, pero la desesperación y el anhelo de estar con la mujer que amaba era mas fuerte que su orgullo.

—No, lo siento... Intenté por todos los medios de conseguir su número de teléfono en Estados Unidos y lamentablemente me fue imposible...— Mintió mientras sonreía mentalmente.

El rostro de Sesshomaru se ensombreció debido a lo que le dijera la castaña. Y un sentimiento de mandar todo al diablo se estaba apoderando de su ser. Estaba recluido en ese hospital desde hacía varios meses, y lo tenían incomunicado, y ya estaba harto de todo eso.

Volviendo a su tarea, trató de mover las piernas en vano, mientras la enfermera le ayudaba a sostenerse de las barras. Le era difícil hacerlo, y eso le frustraba en demasía.

—Vamos, Señor Taisho, usted puede lograrlo...— Le alentó aquella mujer de ojos verdes.

—¿Ha venido tu madre el día de hoy?— Cuestiono Rin tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Si, pero siempre que trato de preguntarle por ella, cambia el tema...— Le dijo en un tono entristecido y no dejó de causarle cierta molestia a la joven.

En ese momento Inu No Taisho hizo acto de presencia. Ver a su hijo en ese estado tan lamentable, le ocasionaba hasta cierto punto alegría. Lo vio, más delgado y ojeroso, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Compartió una sonrisa de complicidad con su "futura nuera".

—Sesshomaru— Al escucharle decir su nombre posó sus ojos ambarinos sobre su progenitor y una rabia inundó su ser. No olvidaba que menospreciaba a Kagome y el verlo allí no le hacía ningún bien.

—¿Que quieres?— Cuestionó tratando de contener su enojo.

—Vaya, aún no me perdonas... ¿Cierto?— No contestó, esos eran asuntos familiares que no discutiría enfrente de cuatro desconocidos y Rin.

Guardaron silencio en lo que concluían los ejercicios, después de eso Rin lo condujo por los grandes pasillos hablando de cosas triviales que carecían de sentido para él. Su padre también les estaba acompañando.

—Bien Sesshomaru, estaré en la sala de espera. Sé que tienen mucho que hablar, con permiso...—

Inu No cerró la puerta, y se giró a ver a su hijo que reposaba en aquella silla de ruedas.

—Es una joven muy bella...— Hizo notar pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su vástago, y entonces se quedaron ahí sin mediar palabra alguna, Sesshomaru no deseaba charlar con él y al Taisho poco le importaba.

—¿Que quieres? Sabes que desde aquella velada en la que maltrataste a mi novia, dejamos de ser padre e hijo...—

—Ah, esa mujer...— La forma en la que se expresó de Kagome le dio muy mala espina.

—¿Que es lo que pretendes?—

—Yo nada...—Soltó con burla.

—A mi no me engañas, te conozco. Te advierto que si intentas hacerle algo malo, te las verás conmigo. No permitiré que le causes más angustia...— Amenazó al sujeto que tenía enfrente.

—No me hagas reír, ¿que puede hacer un inválido como tú? ¡Eras mi orgullo! ¿Y ahora, donde ha quedado ese gran potentado? Te quedarás así, sin poder caminar y tu Kagome se irá con el primero que le ofrezca algo mejor que hacerse cargo de un enfermo— Le soltó sin tocarse el corazón. —Deberías quedarte con Rin, ella te cuida y te protege... Bueno, creo que mi visita está demás...— Volteó hacia el acceso del cuarto y en la entrada ya estaban Inuyasha, Kikyo con su bebé de tres meses y su ex esposa.

Inuyasha le miraba con curiosidad junto a Irasue, habían escuchado lo último de la conversación pero solo eso.

—Padre, ¿mi madre está contigo?— Le interrogó el peliplata menor.

—No, está en casa de tus abuelos— Hizo saber. —Bien, debo retirarme— Dicho esto cargo a su nieto y le proporcionó un pequeño beso en la frente para inmediatamente después regresarlo a los brazos de su progenitora.

—Espera Inu No, necesito hablar contigo... Ahora vuelvo hijo, con permiso— Le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Siguió al prominente abogado y en el estacionamiento decidió encararlo.

—Sé lo que hiciste con ella, eres un degenerado... ¿Como te atreviste a tanto?— Le acusó.

—Esa zorra, ¿que querías? Es una mujer joven, deseable...— Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Porqué? ¿Ni siquiera porque lleva al hijo de Sesshomaru en el vientre pudiste contenerte? Eres un maldito—

—¿Que te importa?— Inmediatamente le soltó una bofetada e incluso la restregó contra el auto mientras le retorcía el brazo y la tomaba con fuerza de la barbilla. —Esa mujer será mía, y tú e Izayoi dormirán en mi cama, cuando yo así lo demandé, ustedes me pertenecen— La trató de intimidar pero no le duro mucho el gusto.

—¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!— Inuyasha había escuchado todo, sabía perfectamente que su padre era muy voluble y violento, por lo que decidió seguirles.

—Hijo—

—¡Suéltala! Y vete de aquí, pues no podré contenerme, padre...—

—¡No te atrevas a decirle a tu madre lo que has escuchado!—

—Entonces lárgate, no deseo verte por el momento.— El hombre se subió presuroso a su vehículo y se alejó de allí, sin decir ninguna palabra.

—¿Está bien señora? — Cuestionó Inuyasha tendiéndole la mano a mujer quien estaba un poco llorosa.

—Si, estaré bien... Regresemos con mi hijo, necesito saber cómo está. Por favor no le digas nada de esto, de por si ya es difícil que esté en esta situación... Por favor...— Suplicó mientras continuaban caminando.

—No se preocupe, mi hermano no se enterará—

—Muchas gracias—

—Es tan lindo el pequeño Akira...— Dijo la mujer de ojos castaños haciéndole mimos al bebé.

—Es idéntico a su padre— Kikyo observó a detalle a Rin.

—Si, en verdad que eres hermoso—

—¿Se puede saber porque estás aquí?—

—No tardaste en cuestionar el porqué de mi presencia en este lugar. Creo que has roto un récord, hermana...— Aseveró con burla y cinismo.

—¿Que te ha pasado? ¡Tu no eras así!— Le hizo saber escandalizada.

—Kikyo, el tiempo y las circunstancias cambian la perspectiva que tenías de las cosas, también afecta a tu forma de ser. Como podrás darte cuenta ya no soy una chiquilla ingenua, tengo el destino del hombre que amo en mis manos...— Bajó un poco la voz pues aún estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, mientras Inuyasha e Irasue charlaban con Sesshomaru.

—Solo te advierto una cosa, Rin, si juegas con fuego corres el riesgo de quemarte, piénsalo muy bien...— Entonces guardó silencio pues Inuyasha venía hacia donde estaban ellas.

—No te atrevas a destruir lo que he podido lograr...— Masculló entre dientes.

—Tú ya lo has destruido— Respondió la morena y se alejó para recibir a su esposo.

—Hola bebé— Dijo el ambarino mientras alzaba en los brazos a su pequeño hijo.

—¿Como está tu hermano?— Cuestionó su mujer.

—Bien, solo ayude a la señora Takahashi a bañarlo. Estaba muy molesto, pero creo que estará mejor en unos cuantos días... ¿Nos vamos?—

—Adiós hermana, cuñado...—

—Gusto en verte Rin, y gracias por cuidar a Sesshomaru— Soltó el peliplata y aunque Kikyo no se despidió, al hombre no le pareció nada extraño.

—Veo que no estás del todo bien— Acertó a decir mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de su hijo.

—No...—

—¿A que se debe? ¿No estás feliz con Rin?— Cuestionó con interés.

—No soy feliz, madre. Sin Kagome, esto no es vivir. Es como si me faltara la mitad de mi ser. Por favor dime dónde está, ¿porqué siempre que intento hablar de ella, me cambias el tema? Ya ha pasado más de un año desde el accidente... Y aunque no confío en Rin, ella ha intentado, al menos, de conseguir sus datos en Estados Unidos. Contrario a ti, madre, ¿acaso mi padre te ha prohibido hablarme de ella?— Irasue se detuvo un momento, creía que eso ya estaba resuelto.

—Kagome está en el país, no en América...—

—¿Que dices? ¿Ella está aquí? ¿Y porqué no ha venido a verme?— Cuestionó demandando una respuesta inmediata.

—Rin me preguntó por sus datos, no hace mucho y me aseguró que querías hablar con Kagome para decirle que tú te quedarías con ella, fue por eso que yo traté de no inmiscuirme en el asunto... A pesar de que me preguntabas y yo solo atinaba a decirte que estaba bien, nunca me imaginé que—

—¿De que me estás hablando?— Cuestionó.

—A...—

—¿Que?—

—Rin me aseguró que la amabas y que querías romper tu compromiso con Kag...—

—Mientes, jamás...—

—Es verdad, eres mi hijo y ante todo eso, tu felicidad es lo más importante para mi. Pero esta mujer nos engañó a ambos. Tanto tiempo y por nuestra falta de comunicación... ¡Ay Dios mío!— La voz de su madre sonaba quebrantada por la angustia.

—¡Quiero salir de este confinamiento!— Crujió los dientes mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Hijo, espera...—

—¡Rin! ¡Rin!— Gritó mientras intentaba levantarse de la silla de ruedas. Su voz sonó tan fuerte que la joven castaña hizo acto de presencia en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Indagó un tanto preocupada y con lentitud cerró la puerta. Curiosa, miró a Irasue y después a Sesshomaru, ambos platinados la observaban con reprobación.

—¿No es verdad que te di el número del teléfono de mi nuera? ¡Me dijiste que ayudarías mi hijo a comunicarse con ella!— La mujer estaba furiosa mientras le recriminaba su proceder.

—Y-yo lo intente... De verdad...— Dijo a modo de disculpa pero sus planes se fueron a pique en ese instante. Se maldecía, pero sabía que la verdad pronto saldría a la luz. Creyó que ganaría tiempo, que volvería a tener el corazón de Sesshomaru en unos cuantos meses, pero se equivocó y de que forma.

—¡Me mentiste!— Acusó el peliplata.

—¡Sí! ¿Es que no entiendes que te quiero? ¿Que te necesito?— Levantó la voz para hacerse oír y confiaba que de este modo tan infantil, Sesshomaru entendiera su suplicio.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Acaso estás loca?—

—¡Si! ¡Loca por tí! Debimos estar juntos, siempre, pero te decidiste por esa mocosa y ahora va a tener un hijo tuyo...—

—¡¿Que dices?!— No creía lo que escuchaba, Rin entonces bajo los brazos derrotada.

—Si, Kagome tendrá un bebé, y yo... Fui yo quien contacto a su padrastro...— El Taisho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oírle decir esas palabras tan terribles.

—No, no puedo creerlo...— Se llevó un puño a la frente, para de esta forma comprender lo que dijera la joven que estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Rin había sido capaz de dañar a la mujer que amaba. ¿Que había sido de esa actriz, cariñosa, amable e inocente?

—¡Lárgate!— Ante la demanda de Sesshomaru, Rin contuvo el llanto y decidió alejarse de allí. Sin mirar atrás caminó con estoicismo rumbo a su auto. La distancia recorrida se le hizo eterna y aunque durante su caminata lanzó hondos suspiros no permitió que sus sentimientos afloraran de ninguna manera. Al llegar al vehículo subió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, entonces dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran sin control.

Llegada a su casa observó aquella caja, sabía lo que contenía, pero ya no había remedio. Era doloroso, y tenía conocimiento de sobra que era su culpa y se odiaba.

Tanto tiempo amó a ese hombre y él solamente se había burlado de su afecto. Casi suplicó como una condenada, a que la eligiera como su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, pero no. Él deseaba esa familia que ahora iba a buscar, y comenzó a sentir un agujero dentro de su corazón, que nada podía llenar. Recordó a su papá, cuando su madre le abandonó, no pudo soportarlo más y una noche decidió acabar con su sufrimiento.

¿Y si lo hiciera ella ahora? ¿Tendría el valor de tomar el arma y acabar con su vida?

—Ya no importa nada— Susurró, mientras cogía aquel paquete entre sus manos, para con cuidado sacar la pistola con la cual su progenitor se había quitado la vida hacía más veinticinco años.


	23. Ensueño

Capítulo XXIII

—Ya te lo dije, no volveré contigo, prefiero estar sola y no me amenaces, no vas a ganar nada con ello...— La determinación en sus palabras le dejo confundido.

—Yo te amo— Intentó una vez más apelar a su lado amable, pero ella permaneció estoicamente firme en su decisión.

—Bankotsu, creí que en su momento podía llegar a amarte, creí que tú serías mi salvación y si te quise, pero comprende, no puedo volver contigo...—

—Entonces, me voy—

—Será lo mejor...— Dijo ella y cerró la puerta de su departamento.

El moreno deambuló por el centro de la ciudad, sufriendo su dolor. Necesitaba una copa por lo que se detuvo en uno de los muchos bares que había sobre aquella transitada vía.

Al entrar el ambiente se sentía relajado gracias a la música de jazz y la completa ausencia de parroquianos. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y ordenó un whiskey en las rocas.

Aún estaban latentes en su mente los hechos ocurridos hacia apenas unas cuantas horas atrás. Kagome simplemente le había rechazado, y se sentía como un completo estúpido al querer regresar con ella. Bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso y degusto con lentitud el sabor amargo del líquido.

—¿Quieres otro?— Cuestionó la mesera.

—Si, otro más...—

—El alcohol no es un buen consejero— Dijo la joven a la que muy apenas había visto.

—¿Que vas a saber tu?— Le cuestionó en tono molesto.

—Lo suficiente. Veras, diariamente vienen tipos tontos que sufren por desamor, aunque no los culpo. Apuesto a que tú eres uno de ellos— Su burla le hizo voltear a verla un tanto irritado.

Pronto reparo en que la joven era esbelta y de un cuerpo envidiable. Sus pupilas de color rubí y su negro cabello como el ébano le hacía lucir demasiado atractiva.

—Bankotsu— Soltó su nombre casi instantáneamente con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual.

—Soy Yura—

—Bien, ¿Yura te gustaría acompañarme con una copa?— Cuestionó mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos zafiros en los de ella.

—Estas de suerte, ya he terminado mi turno— Le dijo aceptando su invitación.

—Solo esto y habremos terminado— Añadió su madre poniendo el resto de la ropa en la valija.

— Ya dos años, y aún así no logro entender el porqué de su partida...—

—Fue tan precipitado, cuando fui a buscarla ya no estaba en el departamento, faltaba su ropa, deduzco que está con su padre en América. No te preocupes, pronto tendremos noticias de ella, el detective es un experto— Le dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

—A estas alturas ya no se que pensar. Perdí los mejores momentos con ella, el nacimiento de mi hijo, todo...— Le dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. Estaba hastiado, harto de su situación, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo eso terminaría muy pronto.

Pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Aló?— Contestó mientras su madre se mostraba optimista.

—Señor Taisho, le tengo excelentes noticias...— Su rostro se iluminó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de triunfo a Irasue. Todo estaría a punto de terminar.

Sesshomaru sabía del destino de Rin pero fue imposible para él ayudarle.

La joven mujer intento matarse, pero la bala salió desviada lo que provocó un daño irreparable al cerebro. Tristemente quedó parapléjica, un mal que la aquejaría el resto de su vida. Y su padre, ese hombre a quien alguna vez respetó y le tenía un inmenso afecto, se había ido del país con la madre de Inuyasha, de su paradero poco sabía pero su medio hermano constantemente le visitaba y le traía noticias de su progenitor, aunque dadas las circunstancias poco le importaba. Había perdido su fortuna debido a malos manejos por parte de su contador, además su carrera se vio envuelta por escándalos de mala práctica y corrupción, lo que le ganó que su título de abogado le fuera retirado. Entró en una gran depresión, y lo mejor que pudo hacer, fue alejarse del único lugar en el cual, alguna vez, logró cosechar tantos éxitos.

Sesshomaru sentía hasta cierto punto lástima por él, pero sabía de sobra que Inu No Taisho se había buscado sus propios males, ese fracasó fue un golpe duro a su ego y no pudo soportarlo más.

—Deberías rehacer tu vida Kagome, Akemi necesita un padre...— Le dijo Koichi mientras la veía jugar con la niña.

—No me interesa, solamente ella es mi prioridad en la vida. Deseo que sea feliz y no quiero que otro hombre usurpe el lugar de Sesshomaru...— Le dijo terminantemente.

—Pero debes pensar también en ti, necesitas que alguien esté apoyándote y ayudandote a criar a mi nieta...— Le miro fijamente a los ojos.

—De ninguna manera, además que mejor que su abuelo me ayude a educarla...— Le hizo saber mientras la risa contagiosa de la bebé se escuchaba en ese lugar.

Eran pasadas las doce del mediodía cuando llegaron a ese sitio. Sōta decidió acompañarlo para decirle donde estaba ella.

—Sesshomaru, ¿quieres que le vaya a avisar a mi hermana?—

—No, te lo agradezco pero necesito ir yo mismo— Le hizo saber mientras se bajaba del auto. —Espera aquí por favor— El muchachito asintió y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras lo veía caminar hacia el area de juegos.

—Por fin serás feliz Kag—

La pequeña dio dos pasos para luego caer sobre el césped. Sesshomaru observó su temple mientras volvía a incorporarse y tratar de hacerlo nuevamente. A pesar de estar a varios ametros de distancia pudo contemplar perfectamente su rostro, sus ojos dorados y el cabello azabache recogido en dos moños. Llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido de color rosa y unos pololos a tono que la hacían ver muy tierna.

Era idéntica a Kagome, demasiado y desde que supo de su existencia ya la amaba.

Por su parte la joven madre llevaba una camiseta blanca, jeans y zapatillas deportivas, su largo cabello azabache suelto y a él se le antojó tan diferente.

No pudo soportarlo más, ansiaba estar con su prometida y su hija de una vez por todas, ya había esperado bastante. El destino se interpuso en su camino, el accidente, su padre, Rin, pero sabía de sobra que había vencido contra todo pronóstico.

De las secuelas del siniestro en el que casi había perdido su vida y la habilidad para caminar, ahora tenía que usar ayuda para conducirse de un lado a otro.

Lentamente se acercó sin que la mujer se percatara de su presencia, apoyándose con cuidado sobre el bastón.

—¡Kagome!— Le llamó emocionado.

Ella al escuchar su nombre no atinó a hacer nada más que quedarse petrificada, no quería voltear, no podía ni siquiera respirar o pensar. Un gran temor se adueñó de su ser y permaneció así, sin atreverse a confrontar a la persona dueña de esa voz tan inconfundible.

Tembló, mientras una aura de nostalgia la cubrió por completo.

—Mujer... ¿No quieres voltear a verme?—

¡Si! ¡Era él! No había duda alguna o tal vez, se había vuelto loca.

—Kagome, querida...— Volvió a llamarle.

Se resistió una vez más a encararlo, y poco a poco las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y escaparon de entre sus largas pestañas. Las gotas saladas se desprendían de sus ojos como enormes perlas que se perdían entre el negro cabello de su hija.

—¡Por favor! Vete de mi mente...— Hipó tratando de sonar firme. Cargó a su niña en brazos y se alejó sin mirar atrás, aunque era lo que más deseaba hacer en el mundo.

Su razón, era el miedo.

El miedo de que fuera solo un producto de su imaginación. Él se había ido y debía aceptar la realidad por más cruel que está fuese. Nunca más regresaría, eso era definitivo, pero entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Kagome... ¿Es Sesshomaru?— Su padre había regresado de comprar unos perritos calientes y se había quedado inmóvil, ni siquiera supo de donde sacó el valor para hablar.

—¡Papá! No te burles de mi...— Soltó entre sollozos, casi perdiendo la compostura.

—Nunca lo haría, dame a la niña y date cuenta por ti misma...— Le dijo el buen hombre mientras extendía los brazos luego de dejar la comida sobre el suelo para recibir de inmediato a su nieta.

Kagome dudó por varios segundos, antes de soltar a la bebé. Pero sintiéndose ansiosa por la presencia del hombre de su vida, al fin aceptó esa situación. Dejó a la pequeña al cuidado de Koichi y aspiró profundamente.

Con tranquilidad pobremente fingida se giró y para su sorpresa, allí estaba él. Tantas cosas rodaron por su mente, tal vez se trataba de un espejismo que pronto se desvanecería como los copos de nieve al caer sobre las palmas de las manos.

—Se-Sesshomaru...— Tartamudeó el nombre de su amado.

Él sonrió y caminó hacia ella a paso lento.

Puso especial atención en sus largos cabellos plateados, los cuales en ese momento estaban siendo acariciados por la brisa veraniega y sus ojos dorados, esos hermosos ojos que al parecer no querían dejar de posarse en su persona, le parecía estar en un sueño maravilloso del que difícilmente quería despertar.

Fueron unos instantes interminables en los cuales rememoró todo lo que había pasado desde que lo conociera.

Lloraba acongojada mientras se cubría la boca para aplacar sus lamentos. Sentía que su corazón y su amor se renovaban con tal fuerza, haciéndole ver que todo lo que había sufrido, tenía ya su buena recompensa.

—¡Sesshomaru!— Con desesperación corrió hasta arrojarse en sus brazos, en los que fue bien recibida. Percibió de inmediato el calor de su acogida, el toque de sus manos, y su aroma, ese aroma tan característico y que tanto extrañaba. No quería soltarlo, y lloró aún más, tanto que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo de nueva cuenta, su rostro estaba cubierto por un gran sonrojo y eso le apenaba.

—Mi niña, perdóname, no debí dejarte ese día. Te he extrañado muchísimo. Creí que no volvería a verte nunca más, sé que has sufrido y te juró que solo viviré para amarte, para protegerte a ti y a nuestra hija...— Conforme hablaba la morena se aferraba más a su pecho.

—¡Estas aquí! ¿Como puede ser? Perdí contacto con tu madre, pero ella no sabía que estabas vivo ¿o si? ¿Me mintió?—

—Hay muchas cosas que explicar, pero no trates de juzgarla antes de saber la verdad...— Le dijo.

—Sesshomaru...— Inmediatamente los dos giraron para ver al padre de Kagome caminar hacia ellos y en un rápido instante el señor le tendió a la bebé.

El peliplata estiró las manos para poder cargarla, un poco angustiado de que no le aceptara en primera instancia pero al ver su actitud ese temor se fue desvaneciendo pues la pequeña entre tiernas sonrisas, movimientos desesperados y balbuceos aceptó ir a los brazos de su papá.

Al sentir el cuerpo de su hija la rodeó con fuerza y la acercó a su pecho mientras sonreía, depositando besos en las mejillas de la pequeñita. Él se consideraba frío de corazón, ya que nunca en su vida había mostrado tal faceta, pero no se sentía ridículo por demostrar sus sentimientos en público.

Lloró entonces, mientras Akemi palpaba su rostro con curiosidad y trataba de morderle la nariz.

Kagome también sonreía y sollozaba pues aún no creía que él estuviera con ellas. Pronto el ambarino estiró su brazo libre y ella lo supo en ese preciso instante, volvió a acercarse a él y esta vez permanecieron juntos mucho tiempo.

Eran felices, como nunca lo habían sido y esa etapa de felicidad perduraría para siempre, lucharían hasta el cansancio por lograrlo. Nada ni nadie los podría separar, nunca más.

Fin


	24. Agradecimientos

Quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios y por seguir esta historia desde hace tiempo. Es verdad que tardé eones para actualizar pero sé que no es una excusa el decir que no tenía inspiración de ningún tipo, tal vez me ayudó un poco el leer una historia o escuchar una canción nueva, pero al fin, ya, aquí está.

Gracias también por su paciencia y por su hermoso tiempo que invirtieron en leer este fic.

Prometo actualizar los siguientes porque tengo tres o cuatro más en mente. Todos Sesshomaru x Kagome, tal vez un Bankotsu x Kagome pero no estoy segura...

Los quiero queridos lectores, sin ustedes no sería nada...

HinataUchiha82


End file.
